Plan Faberry
by Doupi
Summary: Le Glee Club tente de faire cesser les disputes entre Quinn et Rachel. Santana vient avec un plan. Il leur faudra se méfier des apparences. Début saison 3 mais Q. tourne rose sans quitter glee. Résumé complet dans le chapitre 1.
1. Observation

**Bon, je pars sur une base de 10/15 chapitres, cette fois. J'espère que vous aimerez mais il y aura surement plus d'humour, plus de secrets et plus de … En fait, vous aurez à lire pour le savoir. :D Oh et ça va être Santana Power pour les premiers chapitres donc Faberry vu par elle si Faberry il y a …**

* * *

><p>Grâce à Brittany, Santana découvre ce qui a toujours été sous son nez. Décidée à aider Quinn contre sa volonté, elle viendra avec un plan visant à réunir Rachel et Quinn, aidée par Brittany et l'ensemble du Glee club. Pourtant, il leur faudra se méfier des apparences car rien n'est plus trompeur que le quotidien.<p>

Prend part à la fin de la saison 2/début saison 3 et Quinn tourne rose mais ne quitte pas le Glee Club. Attention spoilers de la saison 3.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Si Britt ne m'avait pas montré pendant l'été, je n'aurai même pas remarqué cela aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'elles sont sournoises mais en même temps, je suis sure qu'aucune des deux ne se doutent des sentiments de l'autre. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé d'en faire l'expérience Faberry. Mais vu que je n'ai pas envie de faire ça uniquement pour le plaisir, j'ai choisi d'impliquer les autres. Pour arriver à un arrangement qui me soit profitable, il faut que je parvienne à montrer aux autres mes soupçons et en cette première réunion de Glee, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

Il faut dire que les regarder argumenter est sans doute ce qui montre le plus la tension sexuelle entre elles. Alors, avec un sourire, je me renfonce un peu plus dans mon siège pour profiter du spectacle, malgré l'envie de B. que j'intervienne.

« Je me dois de souligner que la présence d'autant de rose dans tes cheveux sera certainement un critère qui jouera en notre défaveur face à des juges âgés et conservateurs, » présente calmement Rachel avant de tourner le dos à Quinn.

Depuis que celle-ci a fait son entrée, en retard mais encore avant Schuester, elle a Rachel sur le dos. Cette dernière est persuadée d'effectuer son devoir de bon capitaine et de monter une équipe à la fois homogène et susceptible de gagner. Seulement, elle s'y prend bien mal.

« Tu n'as fait aucune remarque à Tina, » constate Quinn pertinemment. Rachel soupire comme si elle allait énoncer une évidence.

« Bien sûr, le bleu de Tina ne se voit pas et il ne couvre même pas la moitié de sa chevelure, » Elle fait une pause et ajoute avant de tourner son regard vers les partitions qu'elle tient à la main. « De plus, Tina ne ressemble pas à une dévergondée. » Bien qu'elle le murmure, toute la salle arrive encore à l'entendre. Du moins à en juger par le souffle que tout le monde prend et les regards vers l'ancienne blonde, c'est surement le cas. Je ne peux que me taper mentalement dans les mains et regretter l'absence de pop-corn car c'est sur le point de devenir sanglant.

Curieusement, Quinn est calme comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les mots de Rachel. Elle semble réfléchir et penser. Mais je la connais mieux que ça, elle prépare quelque chose. Puis, elle se dirige vers le piano et la petite brune. Heureusement pour cette dernière, elles se trouvent chacune d'un côté ce qui laisserait éventuellement la place à quelqu'un pour intervenir si ça continue comme c'est parti.

« Et si c'est qui je suis ? » demande Quinn. Rachel soupire et regarde droit dans les yeux verts en face d'elle. Voilà ce dont je parle, cette tension qui s'établit instantanément, presque comme si elles allaient se sauter dessus mutuellement. « Quinn, je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas montrer qui tu es. Même si je pense que t'afficher dans des vêtements digne d'un clochard et ne plus te laver qu'une fois par mois ne te montre pas vraiment comme la personne magnifique et sensuelle que tu es à l'intérieur de toi, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le faire. Je te demande juste de réduire le rose pour nos représentations. »

« Donc en résumé, » commence Quinn et je sais que ça commence à devenir sérieux et qu'il va bientôt falloir intervenir. Sur ma gauche, je vois Puck penser la même chose et se redresser. « Tu penses que je peux afficher qui je suis, même si ça veut dire que je ressemble à une pute, tant que je ne le fais pas au moment où ça compte. »

Rachel pense sa réponse et je sais que quelle qu'elle soit, ça va mal finir. Heureusement, Schue se décide enfin à pointer le bout de son nez et ça nous évite une catastrophe. Chacune va s'asseoir le plus loin possible de l'autre et je ne rate pas l'expression de jalousie qui traverse le visage de la blonde lorsque Rachel prend la main de Finn dans les siennes.

Devant nous, Schue commence à blablater sur un autre chanteur dont nous devrons chanter un titre quelconque et je me laisse dériver. L'expérience Faberry va surement me tenir occupée. Espérons que l'on peut convaincre les autres de participer.

* * *

><p>Plus tard ce soir-là, chez Santana :<p>

Puck est le dernier à arriver, je le guide vers le salon où nous attendent déjà Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina et Artie. Ils discutent de la possibilité que Blaine lâche les Warblers et vienne nous rejoindre ce qui j'avoue nous donnerai un argument de poids. Heureusement, une fois, Puck présent, on oriente directement la discussion vers ce qui nous occupe.

« Vous avez vu tantôt ? » demande Kurt. Tous opinent de la tête à l'exception de ma Britt. « J'ai pensé que Quinn hésitait entre lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à plein bouche, » ajoute Mercedes.

« On a eu de la chance que Schue soit arrivé à ce moment-là, » confirmé-je utilement. « Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard avant sur Q. C'était terrifiant. » Tout le monde acquiesce et Brittany nous fait remarquer utilement. « C'est parce qu'elles s'aiment bien. » Puis, elle tape dans ses mains et rebondit sur le canapé avant de me demander. « San, elles pourraient faire comme nous ? Tu sais quand on … » Je couvre sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse développer et foudroie du regard Puck et son air intéressé.

« Je pense qu'il faut les mettre ensemble. » coupé-je toute remarque. Kurt semble un peu hésitant. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûr que les mettre ensemble résolve les problèmes que nous ayons. Cela pourrait être pire. »

Je réfléchit une seconde et me dis qu'il a un point. « Si ça tombe, elles s'entretueront en-dehors de Glee, » constaté-je avec un sourire avant de me prendre un coup dans les côtes de B. qui m'efface efficacement mon sourire. « C'est une mauvaise chose, une mauvaise chose. Ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Savez-vous que Rachel est toujours avec Finn. Ne devrions-nous pas commencer par faire quelque chose à ce sujet ? » argumente Mercedes. Tout le monde réfléchit mais j'ai mon plan bien en tête. Prenant la parole, je secoue la tête réfutant l'argument.

« Finn ne sera pas un problème très longtemps. Il suffit qu'il continue à être ce qu'il est. Par contre, nous devons montrer à sa copine qu'elle peut prétendre à mieux, » expliqué-je. Ils semblent tous d'accord avec moi, du moins personne ne me reprend. La réputation de Finn n'est plus à faire de ce côté-là. Il est un copain horrible pour Rachel.

« L'idéal serait qu'elles commencent à être amies. Croyez-moi si elles parlent de façon civilisée alors cela finira par être plus très vite sans que l'on doive se donner beaucoup de mal. » Cette partie est sans risque pour chacun d'entre nous. Même si une des deux ou Finn – enfin, oui bon de qui se moque-t-on ? Finn ne voit que ce qui l'arrange – parvenait à trouver notre petit plan, nous ne faisons que, techniquement, juste les rapprocher pour le bien du club. Il sera temps de se mouiller plus tard s'il le faut et quelque chose me dit que nous devrons rapidement en arriver à de telles extrémités.

« Il y a juste une petite faille dans ton plan, Satan, » reprend Mercedes. Une faille ? Levant un sourcil, je l'interroge du regard.

« On ne peut pas les laisser dans la même pièce sans qu'elles ne s'entretuent. C'est donc plutôt contreproductif pour notre petit projet, non ? » Décortique-t-elle. Tous se tournent vers moi et ils remarquent mon sourire. Kurt grimace un petit peu, ils le connaissent bien ce sourire.

« Oh mais j'y ai pensé et voilà ce que nous allons faire, » débuté-je en me penchant vers le groupe. Automatiquement, ils se rapprochent tous de moi, écoutant la moindre de mes paroles.

* * *

><p>Schue a été facile à convaincre. Il a accepté d'abandonner son chanteur mort et se trouva ravi par notre idée de rapprocher Q. et Rachel. Je pense qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte des complications que cela peut entrainer mais dans le doute, il a penché pour nous aider, afin, je cite « d'améliorer la cohésion du groupe. » Je pense qu'il fait référence aux Nationales de l'année passée et au fiasco Finchel.<p>

Encore une raison pour laquelle, Quinn est bien meilleure pour Berry. Outre le fait qu'elle ne se laissera pas marcher dessus, ni ne pliera et qu'elle se souviendra des caractéristiques ennuyantes de notre Diva préférée et calmera ses délires fréquents et … Enfin, bref, j'ai une liste longue comme Britt de raisons pour les mettre ensemble. A côté, les inconvénients comme Fin du monde possible et Apocalypse semblent bien négligeables ou presque.

Par acquis de conscience, j'ai quand même chargé Kurt de se renseigner sur Finn. Pas question qu'il vienne faire capoter notre plan. Kurt sera notre informateur privilégié pour déjouer les stupides tentatives d'Hudson. Mercedes est chargée de Quinn et Tina de Rachel. De cette façon, nous savons toujours ou presque ce qui se passe entre elles. Jusqu'à présent uniquement trois arguments, respectivement sur les vêtements de Quinn, sa nouvelle habitude de fumer et sur son absence d'ambition. Bien que je sache de source sûre que Quinn a de l'ambition et qu'elle ne restera certainement pas coincée ici comme elle s'amuse à le faire croire à notre petite Diva.

Glee promet d'être vraiment intéressant cet après-midi. Surtout quand Schue interrompt le début d'un nouvel argument entre les deux pour prévenir qu'il y a une audition : Sugar Motta. Mon intérieur bout à l'écoute de son petit speech d'introduction, pas difficile de deviner où elle a été cherchée l'attitude. Son modèle est dans une jupe courte à carreaux juste assise devant moi au premier rang. Quand je la détaille un peu, je me demande vraiment comment fait Quinn pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Peut-être qu'une petite visite au centre commercial pourrait être arrangée aussi. Quelle délicieuse torture cela donnerait. Pauvre Quinn et pauvre Berry, elles ne savent pas ce qui va leur tomber dessus.

Bien qu'il y a beaucoup de réclamations, Sugar finit quand même par entrer dans le club ce qui arrange parfaitement nos projets car nous voici un nombre pair maintenant. De plus, Sugar me semble être un parti intéressant pour Finnocence. Le genre parfait pour lui. Puck semble avoir la même idée et me fait un petit sourire entendu en changeant son nom pour celui de Sugar sur la liste.

« Très bien maintenant que nous avons accueilli un nouveau membre, » commence Schue. « Certains d'entre vous sont venus me faire une suggestion que j'ai été ravi d'accepter. » On entend deux soupirs indignés. Le premier venant de Berry bien entendu, depuis le temps qu'elle tente de faire des suggestions et le deuxième du côté de Quinn. Mais cette dernière se reprend vite et si vous n'étiez pas attentif comme moi, vous n'auriez pas remarqué la colère qui a fait son apparition brièvement dans ses yeux verts. Finn, de son côté, ne dit rien en regardant sa copine d'un air stupide et en se frottant les côtes qu'elle vient de meurtrir dans une tentative manquée de lui faire dire quelque chose.

« Vous allez donc vous mettre en duo et interpréter une chanson tirée au sort dans ce chapeau, » poursuit notre professeur imperturbable. « Je crois savoir que les duos sont déjà constitués non ? Santana ? Puck ? » Quinn nous retourne un regard meurtrier mais aucun de nous deux ne lui prête attention. Au contraire, Puck s'avance tout content de lui. Il remet la liste et Schuester s'étrangle un petit peu en la parcourant.

« Nous voulons vraiment travailler avec ces personnes, Mr Schue. Nous avons discuté longuement à ce sujet et nous sommes convaincus qu'il y a de la graine de Sélections là-dedans. » Mon rappel pas si subtil du concours fait merveille sur les dernières réticences de notre professeur. Il hoche la tête et annonce quand même les noms.

« Santana, Brittany. » Comme si j'allais laisser passer cette occasion de chanter avec elle. Nous sourions aux autres et au coup d'œil perplexe de Schue avant qu'il ne retourne à la liste.

« Tina, Mike. » Même pas besoin d'argumenter, ça coule de source. Personne ne lève les yeux pour remettre cela en question.

« Kurt et Mercedes. » Ils ont une chanson de tueur. Il sera très difficile de faire mieux qu'eux.

« Artie et Puck. » Il ne restait pas dix mille solutions et même avec la venue de Sugar, c'était la meilleure combinaison. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Quinn froncer les sourcils en examinant les membres restants.

« Finn et Sugar. » La réaction de Berry est brutale comme on s'y attendait. « Quoi ? Je chante avec Finn. Pas question qu'il chante avec … » Elle manque de mots polis pour la qualifier et ne veut pas se lancer dans des gros mots, c'est évident. Quinn parait un peu blessée mais elle se rend vite compte qu'elle est la seule sans partenaire ce qui l'associe à …

« Pas question que je travaille avec Berry, » réagit-elle avec un temps de retard et cette fois, c'est la brune qui affiche une réaction un peu blessée avant de lisser son visage et de se tourner résolument vers Schue. Lequel semble vraiment mal à l'aise. Ah non, il ne va pas craquer maintenant.

« Fais avec Berry. Nous savons tous que tu sais chanter avec Finncompétent. Seulement, ça ne nous a porté la poisse à chaque fois alors, pas question qu'on vous laisse nous refaire le fiasco de l'année passée. » Elle se tourne vers moi, visiblement en colère. Elle pense peut-être qu'on lui en veut pour ce stupide baiser mais je ne lui en veux pas (même si j'aime lui faire croire le contraire), c'est son abruti de copain que je tiens pour responsable.

« Santana, je te ferai remarquer qu'il s'agit d'une conjecture remarquablement fausse et … » Je l'interromps l'empêchant de développer trop son argumentation. « Réfléchis un peu Berry, tu sais très bien que nous ne gagnons pas quand tu chantes avec cet abruti. De plus, n'est-ce pas toi, cette semaine qui m'a dit que vos deux voix sonneraient tellement bien ensemble et que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je cite. » A ce stade, elle est devenue remarquablement blanche, la bouche ouverte et jette de coups d'œil nerveux en direction de Quinn.

« Elle n'abandonne pas son attitude de pute arrogante et prétentieuse en même temps que son attitude indigne de sa classe, » elle grimace à l'utilisation de certains mots et devient rapidement rouge pivoine. A côté d'elle, Finn tente toujours de traiter ce que je viens de dire. Sans doute, n'a-t-il pas compris que je parlais de Quinn. Quinn, elle, n'a pas perdu le petit sous-entendu. Elle doit se rappeler notre dernière discussion. Un mince sourire éclaire son visage.

« Berry, on travaille ensemble, » affirme-t-elle, ne laissant pas de place à la négociation, avant de se replonger dans son livre. Je pense qu'elle vient de comprendre la perche immense que je lui tends. Une semaine avec Berry à pouvoir la torturer sous le couvert parfaitement justifié d'une mission Glee. Bien entendu qu'elle ne va pas refuser cela, il serait beaucoup trop suspect si elle le faisait.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Penses-tu qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? » chuchote la brune. Elles sont dans l'ombre d'un placard, s'embrassant comme si c'est la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'elles pourront goûter aux lèvres de l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoue tranquillement la blonde en appuyant leurs fronts ensemble. Leurs respirations se mêlent pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elles se fixent dans les yeux cherchant des réponses qu'elles n'ont pas.

« En tout cas, on ne change rien au plan. Tu connais ta part ? » Continue-t-elle anxieusement, son expression devenant inquiète. La brune se moque.

« Je suis venue avec ce plan alors bien sûr que je sais ma part, » ricane-t-elle en donnant un dernier baiser d'adieu qui se prolonge quelques minutes. Se séparant et relâchant leur emprise, la brune ajoute précipitamment alors que l'autre s'apprête à quitter le sombre placard. « N'oublie pas que je t'aime. » Ouvrant la porte, la blonde lui fait un petit clin d'œil. « Je sais. Sois prudente, ce soir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fun ? Comme d'hab, un petit mot serait sympa pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.<strong>


	2. Le duo : étape 1

**Tout d'abord, Wouah ! Je n'en reviens pas de compter le nombre d'alertes que suscitent mes histoires. C'est juste fantastique alors merci à vous de me pousser à continuer à écrire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous derrière.**

**ImxEmi : Il y aura de quoi cogiter pour vous. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Je pense que ça répond à votre besoin d'avoir du Brittana de moi. Ca se concrétisera dans les premiers chapitres en tout cas.**

**Bazelle : Bienvenue à bord ou plutôt chouette de faire ta présence connue ! Pour le brittana, on va dire qu'elles vont sortir bientôt au grand jour mais que pour le moment, elles datent dans « l'ombre »**

**Achele : J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec Finn … J'ai fait exprès pour le doute. Vous allez en avoir plein dans cette fic. C'est mon côté sadique qui ressort.**

**Prefabsprout : alors tu risques d'aimer le prochain chapitre surtout.**

**AhMolly : Satan va montrer toute sa grandeur. Rooh, vous allez aimer comme moi et souhaitez-vous retrouver à la place d'un des personnages. **

**Citrus Tee : Il y aura du Brittana promis. Je penchais dessus pour le prochain chapitre. J'ai pas mis M pour rien.**

**Vingar : Sorry, impossible de répondre à la question. Vous saurez en temps utile. **

**Jessy03 : Tout le monde a un doute. Au moins chacun peut imaginer ce qu'il préfère. **

**Camille : Adhère, adhère. Par contre pour le Faberry, faudra patienter un peu. **

**Santana : Pour les idées, je dois blâmer mon esprit incroyablement tordu … J'en rêve la nuit. C'est dire. Bref, oui, je me doutais que tu aimerais le Santana POV. Mais juste pour quelques chapitres hein. J'ai mes mains qui me démangent d'écrire du Faberry pur et dur. **

**Aeryn MacKenzie : Déjà ? Lol. J'espère que je vais continuer à assurer.**

**Bakachan : Non, c'est moi qui suis en retard. J'ai dit quoi ? Je dois avoir peur ?**

**Sam : Déjà une addiction ? Quel malheur. Je crains qu'il n'existe pas encore de remèdes contre cela. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter d'écrire ? Tu sais pour vous soulager de ce manque ?**

**Aaaww Vous êtes trop mignons à faire des hypothèses. Juste, je ne dirai rien jusqu'au dénouement donc ne vous attendez pas à des réponses … Juste, je glisse quelques indices dans mon texte. Si vous savez les repérer vous aurez une idée de ce qui se passe. **

**Next chapitre … Mmm … Jeudi ?**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Le lendemain, j'ai un petit choc lorsque j'entre dans McKinley. Là, près de mon casier à l'attendre, il n'y a pas une mais deux blondes. Trainant un peu les pieds, je me glisse entre les deux, toujours en grande discussion, essayant de comprendre de quoi elles parlent.

« Britt. C'est plus facile comme ça. On ne peut pas tout changer en une fois, » concède Quinn devant l'enthousiasme têtu de ma copine. Elle devrait savoir que Brittany ne prendra pas non comme réponse. « Pas maintenant, Britt. » Ajoute-t-elle rapidement en regardant de mon côté. Je le sais, je sens leurs regards se fixer sur ma nuque tandis que je trie mes livres.

Arrêtant de prétendre que je n'écoutais pas, je me tourne vers Quinn et la regarde intéressée. « Qu'est-ce qui est plus facile ? » Une fraction de seconde, son visage montre un réel soulagement avant qu'elle ne remette son masque. Okay, il y a quelque chose qu'elle veut que j'ignore. Je n'aurai qu'à le sortir de B. plus tard.

« Que je souhaite revenir dans l'équipe, » assure-t-elle. Certainement pas un mensonge mais pas totalement la vérité. Mais au moins, il explique le retour des cheveux blonds. Dommage, j'aimais bien le rose.

« Et ? » l'invité-je à continuer. Elle fronce un sourcil légèrement et je sais que je l'agace. « Et je demandais à B. de m'aider à revenir complètement en forme. » Brittany, à côté de nous, est assez silencieuse, ce que je trouve vraiment bizarre. Quel était l'objet de leur discussion qui les mettrait dans cet état inquiétant ?

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de pousser plus, la cloche sonne et je suis tirée par ma copine à notre première classe. Jetant un regard derrière moi, je vois Quinn, les épaules basses, le regard triste. Elle semble un peu vaincue et je ne l'ai jamais vue regarder aussi cassée. Je ressens bizarrement une petite pointe de culpabilité à cause du plan. J'ai peur de la voir passer à nouveau par des souffrances que je ne pourrai pas prévenir.

Ma motivation revient en force lorsque nous passons à côté de Finchel occupé à faire sortir. On dirait un minuscule canari pris au piège d'un gigantesque tyrannosaure.

* * *

><p>« Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? » interrogé-je ma copine une fois que nous nous sommes assises à notre place habituelle. Un grand sourire illumine sa figure et elle doit se contenir pour ne pas rebondir dans l'excitation qui l'envahit.<p>

« C'était chouette. Avec Rachel, on a été nourrir les canards derrière sa maison et puis, on a regardé un film en mangeant des pizzas. Celle de Rach était un peu bizarre mais … » Elle continue à m'expliquer leur soirée et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une énorme vague d'amour pour elle. « Il y avait de drôles de trucs verts et … » Elle est si heureuse d'être amie avec le nain.

« … Elle m'a demandé si nous étions ensemble et j'ai répondu que non. Elle avait l'air un peu triste … Pourquoi était-elle triste ? » Je me suis tendue à la seconde où j'ai étendu la question qu'avait posée Rachel. En un éclair, j'avais entrevu toutes les conséquences négatives pour moi, nous si nous sortions du placard. Je ne pourrai plus la protéger. Fini les pom pom girl. Fini la bourse, bonjour Lima. Pas question que je laisse ceci se produire.

« Je ne sais pas Britt. Peut-être parce qu'elle aime avoir une amie comme toi ? » Tenté-je de la rassurer. Elle me sourit brillamment en retour et continue à m'expliquer ce qu'elles ont fait après. Dans ma tête, toutes les conséquences d'un coming out commencent à tourner.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, en rentrant, je note aussitôt les progrès réalisés dans notre journal commun. C'est Sugar qui a insisté pour qu'on puisse savoir où on en est. Je relis le document, vérifiant que je n'ai rien oublié :<p>

Q. à nouveau blonde, pas d'arguments avec R. à ce sujet depuis.

R. a repoussé F. pendant le diner, prétextant vouloir être seule. Q. pas à la cafétéria, ni à la bibliothèque.

Sugar progresse avec F. dans une tentative de le séduire.

R. retient le sexe avec F.

Mike avait entendu Finn se plaindre à ce sujet pendant qu'il se changeait dans le vestiaire. C'est un fait donc je suis plutôt heureuse. Les souvenirs que j'en garde restant parmi les plus difficiles à oublier. Je l'envoie à tous pour qu'ils puissent vérifier et éventuellement la compléter à leur tour. Une heure plus tard, on me le renvoie avec quelques ajouts :

Aperçu R. et Q. parler calmement à la bibliothèque.

R. a été slushiée devant F. qui n'a rien fait. Q. en rage.

Ce qui explique pourquoi Rachel en voulait à Finn, voilà qui pourrait nous être profitable. Je me promets de demander dès demain, un supplément de glace pour Berry. Si Q. le voit, cela va certainement jouer en notre faveur. Son instinct de protection l'empêchera de penser clairement. Bon, il y a quelques risques mais si cela peut les faire progresser vers de l'amitié …

* * *

><p>Le reste de la semaine se déroule sur le même modèle, les deux filles se rapprochent et discutent la plupart du temps sereinement. Elles préparent leur chanson et je suis étonnée de les voir si bien travailler ensemble. Je sais que Britt m'a dit qu'elles sont amies et je fais confiance au sens de l'observation de ma copine, elle connait mieux les gens que n'importe qui mais malgré tout, quelque chose n'est pas net. La première à qui j'en parle est B.<p>

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Nous avons besoin d'y aller. Ils font finir par se douter de quelque chose, » murmure la plus grande des deux, plongeant son regard dans les yeux chocolats qui l'observent avec amour. Revendiquant encore ses lèvres affamées, elle laisse ce baiser être lent et doux, profitant de chaque seconde qui lui est accordée. Puis, se retournant rapidement, elle s'apprête à sortir du vestiaire vide mais des bras forts entourent sa taille et la ramènent contre la poitrine de sa copine.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser aller, » avoue l'autre en posant son menton sur l'épaule offerte. Son nez se niche sous quelques mèches blondes, reniflant son odeur délicieuse. Tournant la tête, elle voit sa copine, le regard en feu et sait que sa résolution de quitter rapidement est déjà entrain de s'effriter.

« On ne peut pas, » tente-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée. « Bientôt, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher mais là, nous sommes en retard pour Glee. » A contrecœur, l'autre la laisse aller, attendant quelques minutes de plus avant de la suivre.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

J'arrive quelques minutes après Brittany à la salle de chœur. Tout le monde est déjà là à l'exception de Rachel. Je fronce un peu les sourcils et pose un regard interrogateur sur Quinn qui lit tranquillement au dernier rang. De temps à autre, lorsqu'elle tourne une page, ses yeux se posent brièvement sur la porte et l'on peut voir son front se plisser dans l'inquiétude. Elle attend quelqu'un.

Quittant mon observation discrète, je m'assois à côté de B. qui pose aussitôt sa tête sur mon épaule. J'aimerai la rapprocher plus mais ces chaises empêchent ce mouvement. Je dois donc me contenter de poser un bras dans son dos et de tenir sa hanche. Elle lève les yeux et me sourit doucement. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots entre nous.

A cet instant, notre professeur entre accompagné de Berry. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son apparence me permet de savoir que les joueurs font bien leur travail. Elle a changé de vêtements et ses cheveux sont toujours mouillés légèrement. L'expression sur le visage de Q. est proprement inestimable. Je peux presque l'entendre grogner.

« Mr Schue, » commence-t-elle immédiatement en levant la main. « Peut-on être dispensé de pratique aujourd'hui. Berry et moi devons répéter dans l'auditorium et j'aimerai autant en finir au plus vite. » Son ton est à la fois mordant et froid. Je suis assez impressionnée je dois dire. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus entendue sonner ainsi.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle remballe ses affaires et tire une Berry stupéfaite derrière elle. Aussitôt, je me tourne vers les autres mais aucun ne semble avoir la réponse sur ce qui vient de se passer. Après quelques minutes de notre professeur nous expliquant je ne sais quelle stupidité en regardant la porte d'un air inquiet, je sens ma copine relever la tête et me chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Il faudrait peut-être aller voir ce qu'elles font ? » Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle lève la main et demande d'aller aux toilettes. Schue n'est pas dupe et la laisse partir avec un petit sourire. Il doit être soulagé que quelqu'un se propose pour aller voir si Q. n'a pas déjà tué Berry. Après tout, cette dernière est notre meilleure chance pour la compétition.

La compétition ! Et si Berry finissait blessée et refusait de participer ? Il faut absolument que nous augmentions la vitesse de notre plan pour nous laisser le temps de rectifier les dégâts s'il le faut. Me penchant devant, je murmure dans l'oreille de Kurt. « Rendez-vous à ma maison, ce soir. Fais passer. » Docilement, il hoche discrètement de la tête et relaye le message à Mercedes. En quelques minutes, tous sont au courant. Il est temps de faire monter les enchères.

* * *

><p>« Bon, je pense que c'est le moment pour démarrer l'étape deux, » commenté-je une fois tout le monde présent. Kurt fait une petite grimace mais c'est Artie qui prend la parole. « En fait, je pense que nous devrions attendre un peu. J'ai une bonne opportunité qui va venir plus tard pour faciliter cette étape. » Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que Mercedes se lève et s'écrie.<p>

« Oh non, pas question. Elle n'aura pas Maria. » Je suis confuse une minute avant de me rendre compte qu'ils parlent de West Side Story, notre prochaine comédie musicale. Pensant un peu au spectacle, je me rends compte qu'Artie a raison. Mieux vaut attendre pour cette partie du plan.

« Ok, on ne fera rien. Mais, je pense quand même que nous ne devons pas relâcher notre effort, alors voici ce que nous allons faire. Puck, tu vas … »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, un peu avant l'heure de Glee, nous nous retrouvons tous à la salle de chœur. « Sugar, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Penses-tu que cela soit un problème ? » Souriant diaboliquement, elle se contente de faire non de la tête. Je me tourne vers Kurt, le seul plutôt mal à l'aise avec notre plan. Fourrant mon doigt entre ses côtes, je tente de le rassurer. « Oh allez, tu vas voir Blaine. »<p>

Ses yeux étincellent de rage avant qu'il ne parle. « C'est mon frère, Santana. Je n'aime pas quand il se blesse même si c'est pour un mieux. » Je souris doucement en retour. Il faut que je trouve Britt pour lui expliquer la suite de notre plan. Mais avant, nous devons passer au travers de cette répétition.

* * *

><p>« Santana, dans mon bureau tout de suite. » Le son de la voix me fait littéralement sauter sur mes pieds. Jetant un pauvre regard vers Schue au milieu de la leçon, il me fait signe d'y aller. Ceci n'est certainement pas bon. Coach ne fait pas venir les personnes simplement pour leur faire une conversation aimable.<p>

« Il a été porté à ma connaissance que Q. avait l'intention de revenir sur les Cheerios. Tu es la capitaine, qu'en penses-tu ? » Je me tortille mal à l'aise sur mon siège, réfléchissant à ce qui est très certainement un piège élaboré pour me descendre. « Je … » commencé-je, pas certaine de ce qui va sortir de ma bouche.

« Je vois, » me coupe-t-elle impatiemment. « Tu peux aller, » Je suis un peu stupéfaite à ce congé si rapide. Que voulait-elle ? Son objectif ne devient clair que lorsqu'elle me rappelle quelques secondes avant que je ne sorte.

« Oh, Santana. Bon plan. Continue sur cette voie. » Je me fige et me retourne lentement pour la voir m'observer avec un gigantesque sourire. Ses yeux étincellent d'amusement et je jurerai l'entendre rire avant qu'elle n'ajoute avec un geste de la main pour me faire quitter.

« Je sais tout mais s'il vous faut n'importe quoi, fais-moi signe. » Je pars, incapable de cacher complètement ma surprise et mon trouble. Comment l'a-t-elle appris ? Je jurerai qu'à l'exception du Glee Club, personne n'était au courant. J'entre dans la salle de chœur, tous les regards me scrutent inquiets. Faisant un discret non, je tente de faire passer un message qu'il nous faut une réunion d'urgence. Seul, Finn semble confus mais cela vaut mieux.

* * *

><p>Parvenant à peine à suivre sans m'endormir pendant que j'écoute pour la centième fois au moins un résumé sur la vie de quelque chanteur mort dont nous allons faire la chanson comme numéro de groupe, mon attention est attirée par le piano derrière. Immédiatement toute une série de scénarios tous plus dénudés les uns que les autres envahissent mon esprit. Mmm, Brittany.<p>

Je suis tirée de ma béatitude par le claquement fort de la porte qui rebondit contre le mur tandis qu'elle laisse passage à un Rachel Berry très, très énervée. Même moi, je me recroqueville légèrement sous son regard furieux.

« Mr Schue, je ne peux pas travailler avec elle. » Elle s'assoit à sa place habituelle, les yeux fixés devant, croisant les bras pour montrer sa détermination. Une deuxième fois, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, livrant cette fois passage à Quinn, passablement tendue. Sa mâchoire se serre lorsqu'elle passe en revue la position de Berry. Brittany suit doucement, clairement embêtée.

« Berry, » sa voix est dangereusement basse, bien plus effrayante que tout ce que je pourrai faire moi-même. « Berry, tu ne peux pas me planter comme ça au milieu de la chanson. C'est absolument inacceptable. » A son crédit, Rachel ne tremble même pas quand Q. se rapproche jusqu'à la dominer. Au contraire, elle la toise avec un air de mépris qui fait mon cœur se serrer pour ma pauvre amie.

« Berry, on retourne chanter. » Elle tente de saisir un bras ou quelque chose pour la trainer hors de la salle mais Rach est beaucoup plus rapide, s'échappant jusqu'à se tenir debout à nouveau, elle répète pour Quinn cette fois,

« Je ne travaille plus avec toi, Quinn. Fais-toi une raison. » A cet instant, se sentant pousser un instinct de protecteur, Finn se positionne entre les deux. Histoire d'empirer encore sa situation, il se met à parler d'une voix douce censée être apaisante mais qui me donne juste l'impression qu'il prend Quinn pour une dangereuse folle à lier. Kurt et moi échangeons un regard. Grave erreur.

« Quinn, laisse-la. Je vais travailler avec elle et tu peux faire ton duo avec Sugar, » dit-il en montrant la jeune fille derrière moi. Le regard mortel de Q. passe au-dessus de ma tête jusqu'à la fille mentionnée mais revient vite sur l'abruti en face d'elle, faisant un pas en avant pour mieux le menacer.

« Il n'en est pas question, Hudson. Tu as passé ta chance. C'est mon tour maintenant.» Que de double sens, on peut trouver dans ces mots et cela m'enchante. Finn n'efface pas ce sourire idiot et secoue gentiment de la tête. « Mais elle ne veut pas de toi. Elle me veut, moi. Hein, Rach ? » Demande-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle hésite une seconde mais c'est assez pour que l'ensemble de la salle – enfin pas Mr Schue et Finn de toute évidence – comprenne qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment de lui. Tentant un petit sourire, elle assure d'une voix blanche, vide d'émotions.

« Bien sûr, Finn. » Elle ne dit rien de plus, tandis que son regard se porte sur la blonde derrière lui. Un message passe entre elles mais je ne parviens pas à savoir ce qui se passe. Le visage de Q. est masqué pour moi.

« Berry, je te jure que … » Quinn n'a pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée que déjà, Schue se rebiffe. « Ca suffit ! Nous parlerons de tout ça demain mais pour le moment, personne ne change d'équipe. Rachel, prends le temps de penser ce soir et nous examinerons cette décision ensemble. Vous pouvez aller. »

Une réunion s'impose. D'urgence même. Le mot est tacite car ils me suivent tous en voiture jusque chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : on va avoir un aperçu du génie purement machiavélique de Santana (euh le mien quoi). Un pure fantasme pour ma part si vous voulez mon avis. Il durera quelques chapitres, j'espère et surtout, un peu de Brittana pour pimenter le récit. Je vais le faire soft parce que je ne peux pas vraiment m'isoler pour l'écrire. Lol.<strong>


	3. Le plan B : étape 2

**So … Voilà la suite. Je sens déjà que je vais m'attirer la haine de plein de monde. Oh et à lire plutôt seul mais ce n'est pas le pire que j'ai écrit. **

**Zeb410 : Coucou. J'espère profiter de mes vacances pour rattraper sur tes fics. **

**ImxEmi : C'est sûr que ce n'est peut-être pas les mêmes personnages à chaque fois … mais il y a des indices qui peuvent aider à comprendre qui se cachent derrière. Bon j'avoue jouer sur la ressemblance physique entre les couples. Et ben oui quand on y pense il y a à chaque fois une grande blonde pâle et une petite brune bronzée … **

**Santana : Bon, j'ai pas été aux toilettes mais j'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour l'écrire. Juste, je suis sure que tu vas me haïr à la fin. Oh et tu aimerais un peu de drame, n'est-ce pas ? Je lance une nouvelle fic ce soir pour combler cette attente … **

**AhMolly : Sugar et Finn, mmm. Il faudra attendre encore un chapitre je pense. **

**Achele : Mais je n'attendrais plus aussi longtemps maintenant que je suis en vacances, vous pouvez vous attendre à des mises à jours très régulières. Je prévois de descendre Finn en puissance dix. **

**Jessy03 : Pas encore du Faberry ici. Et non, il ne s'agit pas d'un indice sur qui sont les personnes de l'ombre là, je ne me prononce pas. Bref juste une mention Faberry pour ce chapitre ou deux …**

**Mxelle Juux : Exprès ? Peut-être … Mais la réponse de Santana à ce petit problème, vous allez aimer. Et Brittana est proche, du moins, vous n'aurez plus de doutes après ce chapitre. **

**Prefabsprout : Espérons que je ne déçoive pas. Ma plus grande crainte.**

**Camille : Je n'ai pas encore envisager que S nous les brusque … Quelle bonne idée. **

**Bakachan : euh non. Je vais revoir. Je ne retrouve pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est mauvais ?**

**Dipsylon : je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser d'être une telle tentation ou être heureuse que tu suives la fic. Rassure-toi, je termine toujours mes histoires. **

**Parodyxofxlife : Oh, préviens-moi lorsque que tu la mettras en ligne.**

* * *

><p><em>Une réunion s'impose. D'urgence même. Le mot est tacite car ils me suivent tous en voiture jusque chez moi.<em>

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

« Okay, il faut que quelqu'un m'explique comment nous sommes retombés aussi bas ? Je veux dire, elles se parlaient au début de la semaine. » Personne ne répond et je me rends compte que la seule qui connait toute l'histoire est … « Britt. » Elle regarde vers moi, attendant visiblement une question.

« Que s'est-il passé dans l'auditorium ? » Elle semble réfléchir un peu et prend un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, comme si elle triait le pour et le contre. On l'observe tous, attendant.

« Et bien, elles ont commencé à répéter la chanson comme d'habitude. Sauf que je ne reconnaissais pas la chanson. Quinn était au piano et Rachel écrivait sur un bout de papier. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter très fort. Je me suis approchée discrètement comme tu m'as dit de le faire mais Q. m'a remarquée. Alors j'ai juste dit que j'étais là pour voir comment elles avançaient et là, elles ont commencé à se disputer. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi mais je pense que c'est à cause de la chanson. Rachel voulait qu'on m'en parle et Quinn n'était pas d'accord. »

Je suis un peu perplexe devant son histoire mais c'est Kurt qui m'apporte la pièce manquante. « Donc, elles sont occupées à créer une nouvelle chanson, c'est ça ? Elles en écrivent une nouvelle, » murmure-t-il dans la crainte. Subitement, un fait me revient en mémoire.

« Savez-vous que c'est Quinn qui a écrit Pretending ? » Ils me regardent tous choqués. Je confirme d'un hochement de tête. « Elle l'avait laissée dans la chambre juste avant qu'on aille faire du shopping. Je suppose que Finn l'a vue quand il cherchait Rachel et … » je secoue tristement la tête.

« Et il s'est attribué tout le mérite, bien sûr, » Mercedes termine pour moi. « Tellement Finn, ça. J'ai honte d'être son frère parfois, » ajoute Kurt. « J'étais étonné qu'il sache autant de mots pour ma part. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'aurait pas pu écrire autant, » commente Puck. Je souris à ça.

« Quinn ne pouvait pas le prouver puisqu'il avait recopié la chanson dans son écriture. Schue lui a dit d'arrêter de se mettre entre Rachel et Finn, qu'elle se faisait du mal à courir après Finn. » Tina ouvre les yeux à ma confession avant de prendre la parole.

« Voilà pourquoi elle a failli nous planter là et rentrer. Comment on ne l'a pas vu plus tôt ? » Je hausse les épaules, plutôt confuse aussi. On aurait pu empêcher Finchel de revenir et surtout cette débâcle après.

Je profite de l'accalmie pour les mettre au courant de l'offre de Sue et ils sont tous au moins aussi étonnés que moi à l'exception de Britt mais je pense qu'elle n'écoute plus. Elle semble profondément dans ses pensées et encore une fois, je me demande ce qui la tracasse.

« La situation est vraiment compliquée, » avoua Tina. « Il faut absolument que l'on trouve quelque chose pour relancer le dialogue entre elles, » ajoute Artie.

« Je pense que l'on pourra relancer facilement Schuester sur l'idée. Surtout si l'on mentionne cette fameuse chanson. Mais il va falloir obtenir que Rachel lâche un peu de mou à Quinn, » réfléchit tout haut Mike. Nous cherchons pendant encore une bonne heure avant de s'avouer vaincus. Notre seule chance … que Quinn parvienne à faire pénétrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne épais de notre petite diva.

Ils quittent tous, admettant notre défaite mais promettant malgré tout de continuer à y penser. Seule Britt reste avec moi et je dois dire que cela fait du bien, d'avoir un peu de temps pour nous deux. Nous devons toujours courir en ce début d'année qu'il est difficile de profiter d'un moment ensemble.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes maintenant couchées sur le canapé. La pizza, déjà oubliée sur la table basse, et la télé, en fond sonore, ne semblent plus nous divertir suffisamment. Enfin, c'est le cas pour moi mais je sais que cela sera surement celui de ma copine dans quelques secondes. Elle a toujours les yeux fixés sur l'écran alors j'en profite pour faire glisser mes mains de son ventre vers ses côtés, espérant attirer son attention.<p>

Sa peau frisonne sous mon toucher, donnant une jolie chair de poule qui me ravit. Relevant un peu le t-shirt qu'elle a insisté vouloir mettre lorsque nous sommes rentrées, prétextant avoir besoin de se changer après la pratique, j'effleure un peu plus de peau.

Je me rapproche dans son dos, laissant mon souffle glisser sur sa nuque que d'une main experte, j'ai légèrement dégagée des cheveux blonds. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je pose mes lèvres sur elle, la goutant avec plaisir. Je déplace mes lèvres centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à être proche de son oreille.

Décidée à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'arrête, j'attrape entre mes dents le lobe exposé, tirant et suçant dessus. Très vite, elle gémit et se recule un peu vers moi, me donnant plus d'accès à travailler. Veillant à ne pas faire de marques, je suis la courbe de sa mâchoire avant de gagner le droit de l'embrasser pleinement lorsqu'elle se retourne pour me faire face, le film oublié.

Mes yeux brillent et doivent sans doute déjà être noirs car elle me propose de monter. Le souvenir de mes parents qui nous ont presque attrapées la dernière fois me pousse à accepter alors que je ne souhaite que l'emmener ici et maintenant. Elle se dégage de mes bras partiellement et me tire sur mes pieds.

Le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre reste un peu flou mais je garde le souvenir de vêtements qui volent et d'une foule de baisers langoureux. A peine, la porte refermée, je la plaque contre. Elle relâche son souffle et recommence immédiatement à m'embrasser. Je la tire maintenant jusqu'au lit. J'ai cette idée en tête depuis que nous sommes rentrées.

« Britt, on sort les jouets ? » Me laissant la coucher, elle me regarde depuis l'oreiller. Elle se mord légèrement la lèvre et je dois me retenir de ne pas le faire pour elle, trouvant ça beaucoup trop sexy. Finalement, elle sourit et hoche son consentement. J'attrape la boite sous mon lit et très vite, nous fouillons dedans, cherchant ce qui nous fait envie.

« Oh San, je veux que l'on utilise ça, » me supplie-t-elle en sortant une paire de menottes roses. J'avale difficilement lorsqu'une foule d'images font leur chemin dans mon esprit. Toutes autour du même thème, Brittany à ma merci pour toute la nuit. Instantanément, je me sens plus humide et je sais que c'est ce que nous devons faire.

« D'accord mais sur toi. Moi, je ne rentre pas là-dedans. » Elle hésite une seconde et me regarde avec des yeux suppliants, tenant toujours la paire par un doigt. Oh fuck, elle sait que je ne résiste pas lorsqu'elle fait cette moue.

« Okay, » me rendis-je. « Mais la prochaine, c'est toi. » Elle hurle de joie et me repousse contre la tête de lit, faisant un rapide travail avant que je ne change d'avis. Lorsque je ne peux effectivement plus bouger les mains, je me mords légèrement les lèvres. Je hais cette sensation d'être complètement à sa merci, de savoir qu'elle peut me torturer pendant des heures et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela excitant.

Au-dessus de moi, elle m'observe, déesse nue, contemplant ce qu'elle va faire en premier lieu. Soudain, elle se relève, m'abandonnant sur le lit pour courir, toujours nue en dehors de la chambre.

« Britt ? Brittany ne me laisse pas ici. » Je tente de me libérer mais je sais que je n'y arriverai pas et la clé sur la table de chevet semble me narguer en étant juste hors de ma portée. Heureusement, elle revient cachant ses mains derrière son dos. Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai un peu peur de ce qui va suivre.

Elle dépose un sac au pied du lit mais je ne peux voir ce qu'il contient et elle en sort un bandeau. Oh non, je le sens vraiment mal maintenant. Elle triture le tissu pendant quelques secondes, sachant que je n'aimerai pas ça mais quand elle relève les yeux vers moi, elle arbore cette moue, celle qui me promet une montagne de plaisir.

Je me sens fondre et sans même qu'elle ne pose de question, je hoche oui de la tête, me préparant mentalement à ce qui va suivre. Elle saute sur le lit à côté de moi, ses grands yeux rieurs et heureux. Mon cœur rate un battement à la voir si proche de moi et à ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Et puis, c'est le noir. Je sens le lit bouger à nouveau et un sac que l'on fouille. Plusieurs choses viennent rouler contre moi, froides contre ma peau surchauffée.

J'ai l'impression que mes sens sont décuplés, chacune de ses touches envoient des torrents de feu dans mes veines, chaque fois que ses lèvres effleurent ma peau, j'en frissonne. Quelle belle façon de mourir, pensé-je en moi-même quand tout ce que je parviens à dire ce sont des gémissements.

Soudain, un liquide froid trace un cœur sur mon ventre exposé. Je tente de m'échapper de cette sensation mais lorsque sa langue le lèche tendrement hors de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser mon corps plus près d'elle, avide. Elle rit et les vibrations envoient une foule de signaux sur ma peau. Elle remonte le long de mon corps, le parsemant de petits dessins qu'elle enlève aussitôt.

Quand elle m'embrasse, je me goûte sur ses lèvres, ajoutée au chocolat liquide qu'elle utilisait jusqu'à présent. Le cocktail me pousse sur le bord. J'ai besoin qu'elle me touche.

« Britt, pitié, touche-moi. » Je sens ses doigts taquiner mes épaules avant de descendre, passant entre mes seins pour se reposer sur mon ventre, laissant de légères touches fantômes. Je me tortille, incapable de me retenir de me pousser contre son corps. Elle rit dans mon oreille et c'est le plus beau son du monde à cette seconde.

« Où ? » demande-t-elle en me grignotant l'oreille, me rendant sans voix. Ses doigts remontent jusqu'à effleurer mes seins. « Ici, peut-être ? » Mon corps se tend mais ce n'est pas l'endroit où j'ai besoin d'elle.

« Tu sais où, » parviens-je à articuler entre deux gémissements. Elle rit et ses doigts descendent un peu. Je les sens se poser autour de mon nombril, caressant distraitement mes abdos. « Ici, alors ? » essaie-t-elle à nouveau et je retiens à grand peine mes pleurs. Elle joue avec moi et je ne peux rien faire.

Mon esprit se vocalise sur cette dernière pensée et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que de toute façon, je ne peux aller bien loin. Comme si j'en avais envie de toute façon. Cette torture est si douce et si … Torture … torture. Une idée fait son chemin et je me surprends à sourire, toute ma situation oubliée.

« San ? » La voix inquiète de Brittany me ramène au présent. « Tana ? » elle enlève le bandeau et je me retrouve à fixer ses yeux bleus dans lesquels l'inquiétude se reflète.

« Je vais bien, » la rassuré-je. « Je viens juste de comprendre comment nous allons forcer Rachel et Quinn à travailler ensemble. » Ses sourcils se froncent et son regard se rétrécit.

« Et tu pensais à ça, maintenant ? » Oui, non, peut-être. Quelle est la bonne réponse lorsqu'on est attachée à un lit avec votre magnifique copine qui plane au-dessus de vous, un besoin impérieux de venir et que vous venez d'avouer être entrain de penser à deux de vos amies que vous essayez de mettre en couple ?

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Elles se doutent de quelque chose, j'en suis sûre, » argumente la plus petite des silhouettes dans l'ombre du vestiaire. « Je les ai vues nous fixer hier quand elles pensaient qu'on ne les regardait pas. »

Se tenant serrées l'une contre l'autre, elles tentent de se rassurer mutuellement. « Elles ne comprendront pas. Le plan est bien trop abouti pour qu'elles n'imaginent cela. Ne t'en fais pas, » tente de tranquilliser à voix basse la blonde.

« Nous sommes discrètes et nous avons des alliées, ne les oublies pas. » Terminant par un baiser, faisant passer toutes leurs émotions à travers ce simple contact, elles se détaillent avec amour dans la pénombre.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que Sylvester le prendrai aussi bien et nous aiderai, » avoue la plus petite avec crainte. Refusant de poursuivre sur cette voie défaitiste, elles reprennent leur câlin ponctué de quelques baisers. Elles savent qu'elles n'ont pas le temps pour plus aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir, ce soir, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Me voilà devant le bureau, incapable de me résoudre à toquer. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle risque de me demander en échange. Prenant une grande respiration, j'approche ma main du battant mais une voix me coupe avant que je ne puisse faire le contact.

« Entrez. » Comment peut-elle faire ça ? Nerveusement, je regarde autour de moi pour repérer une éventuelle caméra mais me dis que j'aurai le temps plus tard. Prenant ce qu'il me reste de courage, j'ouvre et me retrouve face à son bureau. Elle est occupée à écrire dans son journal.

« Coach ? J'ai … » commencé-je en espérant que ma voix ne me trahisse pas. « Assieds-toi, » me coupe-t-elle en me montrant la chaise. « Je sais pourquoi tu es là et je vais t'aider. » Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Comment peut-elle être au courant ? La seule à qui j'en ai parlé jusqu'à présent est Brittany hier soir pour la convaincre que non, je n'étais pas occupée à fantasmer sur nos amis – ce qu'elle a trouvé incroyablement chaud d'ailleurs. Oh et nous en avons parlé en entrant dans l'école, juste avant que je ne vienne ici. Cela me conforte dans l'idée que Sue a de nombreuses caméras et micros dans toute l'école.

« Pouvez-vous obtenir l'autorisation de Figgins ? Nous avons besoin de réarranger leurs horaires rapidement. » Elle se contente de hocher la tête, m'assurant son soutien. Je sais qu'elle fera craquer Figgins, quoiqu'elle puisse avoir comme matière sur lui, elle s'en servira pour le faire chanter.

Je lui parle des derniers détails, dévoilant ce à quoi j'ai pensé hier et elle m'écoute religieusement. La prochaine étape est plus difficile et je sais qu'elle va être un enfer. C'est pour cela que je décide de faire part de mon plan aux autres. Il faut quelqu'un d'autre pour l'assurer.

Nous nous rassemblons à midi. Brièvement, je leur explique l'idée et le soutien que nous apporte Sue. Kurt se propose pour aller parler aux parents de Berry et Mercedes pour convaincre la mère de Quinn.

* * *

><p>Au moment de Glee, ils sont revenus tous les deux avec les accords en poche. Je sais que Sue a réussi à convaincre Figgins, il ne reste qu'à mettre en place la dernière partie. C'est Brittany qui va s'en charger, elle a insisté hier soir et j'ai eu un peu de mal à lui refuser ce souhait. Allez lui résister lorsque vous êtes vous-même attachée au lit et complètement à sa merci. Je me sens chanceuse de pouvoir marcher aujourd'hui.<p>

Le plan se déroule parfaitement. Alors que les deux sont occupées à se disputer à l'avant de la scène, Schue essayant de les calmer, Britt s'en approche discrètement et usant de ses compétences de ninja, elle parvient à le faire. Il ne faut que quinze secondes à Rachel pour remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas mais c'est Quinn qui s'écrie la première.

« Brittany. Reviens ici. »

* * *

><p><strong>Rooh, je suis méchante … Petit cliffhanger pour voir vos idées sur ce brillant plan de Santana et mise à jour dans deux jours ? <strong>

**Oh et si vous me tuez maintenant, je ne pourrai pas écrire la suite, ni me rattraper. **


	4. Menottées : étape 3

**Ouf, enfin réussi à publier. Ca fait deux jours que je ne peux plus rien poster. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, pas d'inquiétude, j'en ai profité pour continuer à écrire. Le reste va suivre rapidement. **

**Zeb : Peut-être … ou peut-être pas. **

**Hana : peut-être, peut-être pas lol. **

**Santana : Mais non, tu m'aimes en fait … Rappelle-toi ce dont on a discuté et je te promets que je vais me faire pardonner demain.**

**Dispsylon : je n'ai jamais pu imaginer Finn capable de l'écrire. **

**ImxEmi : C'est fait exprès. Tout va se déconfuser (euh, ça ne se dit pas mais c'est pas grave).**

**Inmymind : les menottes, je peux confirmer le reste … peut-être, peut-être pas …**

**Mxelle Juuw : voilà la suite … **

**Achele : j'aime les menottes. Un genre de super fantasme.**

**Camille : attachées au piano ? Mm, ça aurait pu être intéressant. J'ai les visuels.**

* * *

><p>Le plan se déroule parfaitement. Alors que les deux sont occupées à se disputer à l'avant de la scène, Schue essayant de les calmer, Britt s'en approche discrètement et usant de ses compétences de ninja, elle parvient à le faire. Il ne faut que quinze secondes à Rachel pour remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas mais c'est Quinn qui s'écrie la première.<p>

« Brittany. Reviens ici. »

Mais Britt recule, elle ne cédera pas. De toute façon, nous n'avons même pas la clé sur nous. Espérant détourner l'attention de Brittany, Tina verbalise ma pensée.

« Nous n'avons pas les clés, Quinn. »

Il n'en faut pas moins pour que toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle, assise sur le devant de la scène, pas loin du groupe.

« Nous ? » répète Quinn incertaine.

« Pas les clés ? » réplique Rachel au même moment.

Mais avant que Tina ne puisse être questionnée plus en avant, Schue sort de sa stupeur, moi qui pensait que cela lui prendrait plus de temps et tente visiblement d'analyser la situation. Lorsque son regard se fixe sur moi et mon sourire béat, il doit assembler les pièces du puzzle car c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

« Santana, pourrions-nous délivrer Rachel et Quinn ? Que nous continuions la répétition dans de bonnes conditions. » Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Quinn traine Rachel vers moi. Ce mouvement la prend par surprise et notre petite diva a de la peine à rester sur ses pieds. Heureusement pour elle, le bras libre de Quinn trouve facilement son chemin et ses réflexes perfectionnés par l'entrainement l'empêchent de tomber.

Trop facile, pensé-je en moi-même, lorsqu'elles partagent un regard hébété, Rachel bien en sécurité dans les bras de Quinn. Mon répit est de courte durée car Schue lui ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de considération. Il se racle la gorge et continue à me fixer, attendant visiblement une explication.

« Je ne peux pas Mr Schue. Nous avons décidé ensemble, dans l'intérêt du groupe, que ces deux-là devaient apprendre à cohabiter et à travailler ensemble. » C'est l'excuse à laquelle nous avons décidé de coller et ce n'est pas totalement faux, donc Quinn ne m'attrape pas à mentir. Je me décide d'enfoncer le clou et de tuer leurs derniers espoirs.

« Il semble qu'elles soient occupées à nous écrire une nouvelle chanson. » Tout le groupe, à l'exception de Rachel, jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Hudson qui le remarque et rougit violemment. Schue semble intéressé aussi mais avant qu'il ne m'interrompe à nouveau je m'empresse d'ajouter.

« Nous avons tous les accords des parties concernées pour cette expérience, » je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vois le regard surpris de Quinn et Rachel. Je ne dis rien de plus, préférant qu'ils me posent des questions pour mieux savourer cette petite vengeance.

« Toutes les parties ? » Schue fronce les sourcils. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné mon accord. » Je me retiens à grand peine de ne pas rouler des yeux. Non, mais bon, sérieusement, qui a besoin de son accord ?

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait, » lui répondis-je simplement avec un petit sourire pour faire passer la pilule. Cela le réduit au silence pour quelques secondes assez pour que les deux autres à côté reprennent leurs esprits.

« J'exige d'être détachée immédiatement. Il n'est pas question que j'autorise cela et je ne vois pas comment cela sera possible de toute façon. Mes pères vont … » Je la coupe avant qu'elle ne s'emballe, prenant un petit plaisir à détruire cet espoir pour elle.

« Tes pères sont d'accord. Mais peut-être veux-tu leur téléphoner ? » Je monte sur la scène, lui tendant mon téléphone avec le numéro de son père sur l'écran. Elle le fixe un peu suspicieuse et frappe la touche d'appel. Pendant qu'elle discute, j'informe Quinn.

« Ta mère est au courant aussi et tu peux rester chez les Berry pendant le temps qu'il faudra pour … » je montre l'espace entre elles. « Cette petite expérience. » Quinn réduit ses yeux et je peux voir son cerveau tourner et chercher un moyen de me contrer.

Elle doit se douter que j'ai mis Sylvester sur le coup car Kurt lui tend son nouvel horaire aménagé pour permettre qu'elles soient ensemble pendant les classes. Elle se mord la lèvre, décidée à trouver la faille. Relevant les menottes, elle les examine, entrainant le bras de Rachel qui se laisse faire, trop occupée à se battre avec ses pères pour se sortir de cette situation.

La première fois, ce n'est qu'un murmure et je suis confuse car je ne penserai pas qu'elle se rendrait si vite. Mais quand elle le répète, je sais que nous avons gagné.

« D'accord » redit-elle plus fort, cette fois. Elle attire l'attention de tout le monde, dont celle stupéfaite de Rachel qui raccroche le téléphone. Un bref regard entre les deux en dit plus que la conversation qui suit.

« Quinn, tu ne peux pas être d'accord, » s'indigne notre petite diva. « Il s'agit d'une violation de notre droit à … » Rachel poursuit mais Quinn la tire à l'écart, loin de nos oreilles indiscrètes. Elles murmurent pendant quelques secondes, faisant valoir et quand Q relève les yeux, je sais que nous sommes foutus. Elle a trouvé quelque chose à exiger.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes, avant qu'elles ne reviennent tout sourire et les autres à côté de moi se tendent un petit peu. Quoique cela soit, ça ne peut pas être bon quand elles arborent ce sourire toutes les deux, au même moment. Le même que quand Berry a envoyé Sunshine dans cet entrepôt et celui que Quinn a … presque tout le temps en fait.

« Comment avez-vous prévu ça ? » interroge Quinn dès qu'elles sont face à nous. Schue est oublié depuis longtemps, il ne tente même plus de protester. Il est assis dans le coin, attendant visiblement de savoir ce que nous mettons en place. C'est Mike, bizarrement, qui résume les différentes parties de notre plan.

« 24heures sur 24. Une heure par jour pour vous doucher chacune à votre tour. On vous détache pour aller aux toilettes mais l'un de nous vous accompagne. » Spécialement pour l'occasion, j'ai fait faire des doubles des clés de façon à ce que chaque membre ou presque puisse en avoir une, ainsi que les pères de Rachel.

« Vous dormez chez toi, » ajoute Artie en désignant Rachel, « et vous partagez les mêmes cours grâce à cet horaire aménagé, » finit-il en montrant la feuille que la blonde tient toujours. Elles se consultent du regard mais avant qu'elles ne puissent rien dire. Finn décide d'entrer dans la danse.

« Et si je souhaite sortir avec Rachel ? Je ne veux pas que … » Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase car ses yeux viennent justement de tomber sur la personne en question et que Quinn est vraiment effrayante à cette seconde.

« Que quoi, Finn ? » demande-t-elle doucement en se grandissant. Tout le monde connait ce ton et en particulier, Rachel. Cette dernière ne tarde pas à réagir en posant une main sur le bras de la blonde à côté d'elle, qui se calme immédiatement.

« On le comprendra sur le moment, » explique-t-elle au géant à côté d'elle qui ne regarde pas très heureux par cette tournure des événements. « Très bien, Quinn et moi sommes d'accord. » Elle se tourne malgré tout pour confirmation vers Q. et celle-ci se contente de hocher la tête. « Mais nous avons des conditions. » Je me redresse un peu plus. Ca ne peut pas être bon.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que si nous le souhaitons vraiment, nous pouvons sortir en deux minutes de ceci, » ajoute-t-elle en montrant leurs poignets menottés. « Enfin, Quinn le peut en tout cas. Mais nous jouerons le jeu à deux conditions. » Je regarde autour de moi avant de hocher la tête pour tout le monde.

« Ma condition est que nous recevons de former des groupes et de vous imposer une chanson à préparer. » Je refuse d'emblée. Pas question que je prépare encore une foutue chanson en plus de la dernière que l'on doit faire cette semaine.

« Pas question. Britt et moi, nous avons déjà notre chanson prête, » répliqué-je directement, même s'il s'agit d'un mensonge puisque nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de travailler avec notre réunion d'urgence. Quinn sourit discrètement et tente de le cacher mais elle utilise la main menottée et ne peut donc le faire assez vite. Je repasse mes paroles dans ma tête avant de me rendre compte de ce dans quoi, je viens de nous mettre.

« Non, ce n'est pas … » commencé-je pour me faire couper par Schue qui se décide à prendre la parole. « Mais c'est parfait, Santana. Je suis content que vous preniez cette assignation autant au sérieux. Je suis d'accord avec la proposition de Rachel et vous ferez deux chansons au lieu d'une, » dit-il en se tournant vers moi, très content de lui. Je m'apprête à contrer, protester ou quelque chose mais Quinn m'en empêche en énonçant sa condition à son tour.

« Pour ma part, je souhaite que les couples que nous choisissons soient menottés aussi. Un jour à tour de rôle, tout le temps où nous garderons cette expérience, » elle hausse les épaules, une fois qu'elle termine, « Ce n'est que juste par rapport à nous. » On se consulte tous du regard. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment obligés d'accepter leurs conditions. Après tout, nous avons les clés, pas elles. Mais cela sera surement plus facile si elles coopèrent. Ceci emporte notre décision.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Le vestiaire est devenu leur lieu habituel de rencontre maintenant. C'est presque comme un rendez-vous programmé qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de se rappeler mutuellement. Le contact se fait immédiatement et il est plutôt affamé.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la nuit dernière, » murmure la plus petite dans l'oreille de la blonde. Cette dernière sourit simplement avant de prétendre à nouveau aux lèvres de sa copine.

« Attends ce soir, » murmure-t-elle avant de se reculer et de mettre un air grave sur son visage. « Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai parler avec toi. » La conversation devient sérieuse et les deux savent le sujet.

« Je ne suis pas encore prête à sortir. Pas maintenant, pas … » La petite brune ne termine pas sa pensée mais on comprend bien l'idée derrière.

« Mais quand alors ? C'est l'occasion idéale justement. Nous n'aurions plus à prétendre non plus alors qu'ils savent tous. » Les deux froncent les sourcils quand elles voient que l'autre restera sur ses positions.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » interroge curieusement la petite brune en se rapprochant jusqu'à enlacer la blonde dans ses bras. Celle-ci avoue facilement, « Rachel m'en a parlé. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne faisais pas ton coming out. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était d'ailleurs. »

La petite brune soupire bruyamment, baissant la tête. Quand sa vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ? « Nous allons y réfléchir mais nous devons avancer dans ce plan d'abord, tu te souviens ? »

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

A la réunion Glee suivante, je croise Tina et Mike menottés l'un à l'autre, l'air très heureux de passer leur journée ensemble. On dirait que Rachel et Quinn sont déjà venues avec leurs groupes. Je grince un peu des dents à la façon dont tout ceci peut se retourner contre nous. Des cris dans le couloir m'attirent plus surement qu'un aimant.

« Mais Quinn, il faut absolument que j'aille chercher ces partitions. C'est essentiel pour notre répétition et … » la voix de Rachel est légèrement exaspérée et je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas heureuse.

« Pas question, ton casier est à l'autre bout de l'école. Je ne vais pas là-bas juste pour que tu récupères des paroles que tu connais de toute façon par cœur, » réplique un peu hargneusement mon amie. Je suppose que Quinn commence à atteindre les limites de sa patience et pour le coup, je souhaiterai être une petite souris pour les suivre toute la journée. Cela est certainement un spectacle plus distrayant que mes propres problèmes.

« Mais Quinn, » gémit plaintivement Rachel, sortant carrément la moue et les yeux de chiot. Je vois Quinn faiblir légèrement avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Elle m'aperçoit et me fait signe de les rejoindre. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour que je sache exactement ce qu'elle attend de moi.

En deux mouvements, nous attrapons Rachel et la portons jusqu'à la salle de chœur. Elle se débat bien un peu mais elle fait attention à ne frapper que Q. Un bref regard sur moi lui a fait comprendre qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à tenter la même chose sur moi.

Lorsque nous sommes assises, Rachel et Quinn au premier rang, je peux jurer l'entendre chuchoter à cette dernière, « Tu me payeras ça. » Je suis un peu mal pour Q. quand même. Elle ne peut même pas fuir maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre, on commence à retrouver soit des POV à la troisième personne, soit peut-être le POV d'une personne mystère, soit le POV de Rachel ou Quinn, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mise à jour, mardi ?<strong>

**Comme d'hab, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez !**


	5. Le point de rupture : étape 3 bis

**So pas de Narrateur inconnu dans ce chapitre … Pas d'escapade dans les vestiaires ou le placard … Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir. J'ai gentiment repris des reviews qui pourraient aider ceux qui sont paumés de chez paumés MAIS bien lire ce que je dis aussi. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Bien sûr qu'elles imposent des conditions et puis quoi encore … Moi je ne me laisse pas menotter comme ça. **

**Jessie13 : merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire ce petit mot.**

**Marine : je trouve aussi. En tout cas, je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit intéressant.**

**AhMolly : Désolée pour les questions. J'aimerai vous répondre. Ca me démange de vous dire. **

**ImxEmi : Bon, on en a déjà discuté un peu hein … Ta review apporte des réponses pour ceux qui sont perdus. Alors je la mets ici pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue :**

* * *

><p>Le truc, c'est que Faberry et Brittana. Il y a deux petites brunes et deux grandes blondes. Car quoi qu'il arrive, Brittany et Quinn sont plus grandes que Santana et Rachel.<p>

Rachel et Santana font presque la même taille quand on regarde bien. Du coup, maintenant que j'ai eu ma réponse dans ce chapitre. Je sais que Britt et San continuent de se cacher. MAIS j'ai trop l'impression que Quinn et Rachel sont pas des saintes non plus, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre elles... Ou... Quinn est définitivement love de Rachel, la rattrapant, s'apaisant au moindre toucher de Rachel.. Mais Rachel voit rien.. Mais je trouve plus qu'elles sont plutôt entrain de jouer et je suis sûr qu'elles ont aussi Sue de leur côté et peut-être même brittany.

J'adore Quinn et Rachel menotté, mais ce serais encore plus fun avec Santana et Britt menotté aussi xD. C'est très intéressant tout ça :) **Oh, ça va venir … Et peut-être que cette fois, je ne m'arrêterai pas au mauvais moment. Lol.**

Santana ne veut pas sortir ? Sortir du placard ? Si c'est ça, elle ne sera pas seule. Quinn à l'air d'être dans la bonne voix aussi ...

Bref sinon, je ne suis plus si confuse ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai et que je confirme quoique ce soit. Lol.<strong>

**Bazelle : je copie aussi la tienne qui est une autre façon de présenter. Mais si je peux me permettre. J'aurai pu mettre la confrontation avec Sue avant la partie POV inconnu sans changer l'histoire, lol. **

* * *

><p>Super chapitre comme d'habitude, avec toi je ne suis jamais déçue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment de ta fic, je pense tout comme ImxEmi :<p>

Sue, Quinn, Rachel jouent un double jeu, pour Britt j'ai un gros doute mais ça m'étonnerai qu'elle puisse mentir à Santana ou alors elle n'a pas bien compris ce qu'elle aurait surpris dans l'auditorium.

Quelques points me confortent dans l'idée du double jeu et du couple Faberry existant à l'insu de tous:  
>Dans le chapitre précédent dans le POV du narrateur, il est dit entre les 2 personnes inconnues, qu'elles sont étonnées que Sue prennent aussi bien la chose et qu'elle les aide. Puis seulement après nous avons le POV de Santana qui explique qu'elle est devant le bureau et patati et patata.<p>

Si le couple POV du narrateur avait été San et Britt, il aurait du être placé après le POV de Santana nous expliquant ses actions auprès de Sue. **(Comme je l'ai dit pas d'office puisque Sue a déjà accepté d'aider Santana (voir le chapitre avant, avant, lol).**Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, enfin moi je me comprends et au final c'est déjà pas mal, lol.

Et puis, il y a d'autres éléments:

- Quinn empêche Rachel de tomber sans lui balancer de saloperies  
>- Quinn accepte d'être menottée or si elle était vraiment contre l'idée rien ne l'aurait empêcher d'arrêter la "cohabitation"<br>- Quinn s'énerve après Finnabrutit quand celui-ci demande comment faire pour sortir avec Rachel  
>- Rachel qui calme Quinn en posant sa main sur son bras<br>- Quinn qui se laisse attendrir par les yeux de chiot de Rachel  
>Et surtout depuis quand Rachel menace Quinn d'un "tu me payeras ça" sans qu'elle ne se fasse méchamment envoyer sur les roses par Quinn ?<p>

Peut-être ai-je torts sur toute la ligne, mais bon j'attends de voir. Mardi? je me souviens d'avoir lu un de tes post disant que tu allais nous "envahir avec tes histoires" mises à jour tous les jours !

**Et c'est bien mon intention. Pour faire court, FF a eu des problèmes et la mise à jour ne s'est pas faite au moment où je pensais la faire (alias lundi). Mais j'ai bien l'intention de poster tous les jours et ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans les alertes auteur peuvent le remarquer puisque j'ai réussi à publier une nouvelle histoire hier. **

* * *

><p><strong>Santana : Bon, tu sais, toi hein … Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuilles plus, je peux recommencer maintenant. Lol<strong>

**Jessy03 : oui, je trouve que Santana a de l'avenir dans la formation de couple … Enfin … jusqu'au prochain chapitre lol.**

**Camille : Moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment fait le mien et franchement, je n'aimerai pas qu'il se passe comme ce que j'ai prévu pour cette fic.**

**Dipsylon : Non, non pas de lapsus. Je sais exactement où je vais et ce que je veux vous faire croire. Lol. **

**Luxan : c'est déjà pas mal lol. **

**Bon, voilà, vous avez des indices MAIS je le dis et le redis, je ne confirme, ni n'infirme rien. Juste effectivement dans Faberry et Brittana, il y a une petite brune et une grande blonde. Peut-être que si vous êtes sages, je vous donnerai un indice clé.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

La répétition me semble longue à mourir. Seul un mince sourire parvient à franchir le masque que j'ai mis en place, conséquence de la vague menace de Rachel tantôt. J'ai trouvé cela très mignon, surtout qu'elle tente visiblement de rester en colère contre moi et que plus le temps passe et plus je la vois se détendre et oublier.

Les menottes tirent un peu lorsqu'elle tente d'attraper je ne sais quoi dans son sac et elle s'excuse avec un regard. Cette situation pourrait éventuellement me fournir l'occasion que j'attendais pour me rapprocher d'elle. C'est le moment de réfléchir à un plan.

Cette cohabitation s'annonce à mon sens bien plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Nous sommes obligées de discuter et de faire des compromis. Aussi, notre horaire est complètement bouleversé et dire qu'il faut s'y adapter est certainement une réalité. Prenez le matin par exemple. Le réveil fut particulièrement difficile pour nous deux.

Rachel l'avait mis à cinq heures du matin et a quasi sauté du lit, me trainant derrière elle. J'aurai aimé resté plus longtemps et apprécié la chaleur des draps mais apparemment ça n'entre pas dans les projets de madame Berry au matin. C'est donc en mode zombie Quinn que je me suis laissée tirer vers la cuisine. Ses pères étaient déjà levés et ont accepté de nous libérer pendant une heure pour que nous puissions prendre une douche.

Je pensais que cela me laisserait le temps de dormir un peu mais non, j'ai été poussée dans la salle de bains, voyant le lit s'éloigner avec tristesse, parce qu'elle voulait faire un peu d'exercice et qu'elle ne pouvait le faire avec moi attachée à elle. Je n'ai pas cherché à me battre mais je sais que demain matin, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Après une heure très exactement, nous étions de retour collées ensemble.

Bien sûr, nous avons testé les limites mais elle a cet espèce de code d'honneur qui l'empêche de se défiler. J'aurai parfaitement pu faire le mur au moment où elle prenait sa douche mais elle a dû deviner mes pensées avant moi car elle a passé la tête et avec une moue, elle m'a fait promettre de rester à l'attendre dans sa chambre. J'ai bien essayé de résister mais elle a surement pris des cours avec Brittany car elle me donnait l'impression que j'avais écrasé son chiot.

C'était impossible de lui refuser ce qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je trouve une manière d'être immunisée car elle a très vite compris le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi. Et pour mon grand malheur, elle n'hésite pas à s'en servir.

Nos mains se frôlent et je l'observe discrètement, à la dérobée. C'est plutôt amusant de la voir essayer d'argumenter contre notre professeur. Lequel prend un malin plaisir à ne pas l'écouter et à être contre elle. Oh et maintenant, elle rougit.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je sens le regard de Quinn sur moi. Il n'y a pas à dire, la façon dont elle me regarde. J'ai l'impression que la température de la pièce vient d'augmenter. Est-ce qu'elle est occupée à flirter avec moi ? Sa main qui brosse la mienne n'était peut-être pas un accident au final.

Je tente de rester concentrée sur la discussion en cours mais c'est difficile. Surtout lorsque je sens son regard détailler chaque parcelle de peau nue. Et pour une fois, il y a de la peau exposée. Cette pensée me fait rougir encore plus et me ramène à notre discussion de ce matin.

* * *

><p><em>J'étais occupée à choisir ma tenue après une bonne demi-heure de vélo quand elle sortit de la salle de bain. Une simple serviette entourait son corps et elle avait lavé ses cheveux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les vêtements que j'avais entassés sur le lit et secoua la tête.<em>

_« Berry, si je dois être vue avec toi, il n'est pas question que tu portes cela. » Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle fixa sa serviette et se mit à fouiller dans mon armoire. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva pas tout de suite de quoi la contenter alors, elle me poussa dans la douche pour que j'arrête de regarder par-dessus son épaule. _

_C'est, je cite, « profondément perturbant et incroyablement énervant » Même si le petit sourire sur son visage me fit comprendre que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas s'échapper, j'ai commencé à me déshabiller, soudain vraiment désireuse d'en finir. _

_Dire que j'étais allumée a sans doute dû être l'euphémisme du siècle et je ne me suis pas plainte de la perte de l'eau chaude, préférant une bonne vieille douche froide pour remédier à mes nouvelles tensions. _

_Malheureusement pour moi, lorsque je sortis de la douche, mes vêtements m'attendaient bien sagement sur l'évier à côté de ma serviette. Je pris cela comme le signe qu'il fallait que je m'habille et je la rejoignis pile au moment où papa entra pour nous rattacher. _

* * *

><p>Le souvenir se coupe lorsque je sens un deuxième frôlement sur ma main. Je me tourne vers elle et elle me sourit, un peu inquiète de mon silence soudain. Je la rassure par un bref hochement de tête et reporte mon attention sur la scène devant moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

De ma position, je les regarde interagir avec un étonnement croissant. Je ne perds rien des petites touches discrètes et du rougissement profond de l'une ou l'autre. Si ça n'était pas si dégoutant, cela en serait presque mignon. Et elles n'ont passé qu'un jour ensemble. Mon inquiétude grandit. Et si ça devenait pire ?

Je secoue cette pensée et observe attentivement. Notre prochain mouvement dépendra de ce qui va se passer maintenant. Devant nous, Tina et Mike achèvent leur interprétation et retournent s'asseoir. C'est à cet instant que Finn se rend compte que sa copine ne le regarde plus. C'est presque risible la façon dont il tente d'attirer son attention.

Il passe sa main derrière ses épaules et tire son petit corps vers lui. Malheureusement, il a oublié de prendre en compte les menottes et le brusque changement de position fait sursauter Rachel. Cette dernière tente de se dégager et essaye de se repousser de l'étreinte avec ses deux mains, entrainant ainsi le bras et tout le corps de Quinn derrière.

Le reste est un peu flou mais Quinn finit par terre, un regard meurtrier sur le visage. Aussitôt, Rachel tente de s'excuser mais ce n'est pas à elle que la blonde en veut. Elle s'avance vers Hudson et s'apprête à lui crier dessus lorsqu'elle est interrompue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Quinn ? Que faisais-tu par terre ? » demande Schue. Assurément le seul dans la salle à ne pas avoir vu l'interaction. Je poufferai bien de rire si ça n'était pas si consternant. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait cette fois-ci ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus maintenant.

« Cet abruti m'a fait tomber, » crache Quinn. Elle doit sans doute avoir encore un peu mal mais je pense que c'est son égo qui vient d'en prendre un sacré coup. Elle ne laissera pas passer cela sans entrainer l'idiot avec elle.

Les sourcils de Finn se froncent et il doit être occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il a fait de mal. C'est navrant de voir cela. « Je ne t'ai pas touchée, » réplique-t-il vivement, ne comprenant pas d'où vient le problème. Même Kurt roule des yeux à ce stade. Mais il faut croire que la bêtise n'a pas de limite car Finn ajoute,

« Elle tient juste à attirer l'attention comme d'habitude, » en désignant Quinn. La bouche de Rachel s'ouvre avec stupéfaction et elle a juste le temps de reculer pour empêcher Quinn de sauter sur son petit ami. Elle se tient entre les deux, efficace rempart.

« Quinn, » commence Schue et je vois rouge parce qu'il ne va pas non plus prendre le parti de Finnoncence. « Je sais que ta situation est difficile mais tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à Finn ainsi. Il y a d'autres moyens de résoudre ce problème. » Avant que quiconque ne se reprenne, Rachel nous devance.

« Monsieur Schuester, si je peux me permettre ? » Il acquiesce distraitement et Finn sourit derrière elle. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va me clouer ce monstre au sol comme il vient de le faire pour Quinn. Mais bizarrement, elle se tourne d'abord vers la blonde. Une brève conversation s'engage entre les deux mais elles ne font que chuchoter donc il est difficile de saisir de quoi elles parlent.

Si je devais me baser sur les expressions du visage de Q., je dirai qu'elle n'est d'abord pas heureuse par la tournure des événements mais qu'elle laisse aller. Finalement après un dernier hochement de tête, Rachel pivote vers Finn. Il lui sourit et ouvre les bras comme pour l'inviter à venir s'y cacher ou se faire écraser tout dépend du point de vue.

« Fais des excuses à Quinn. » et avec ces quelques mots, Berry arrive à effacer plus surement que je n'aurai pu la béatitude et le sentiment de puissance dont Finn se sentait rempli.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne sait pas rester assise. » Sa voix est dure et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Rachel s'avance de quelques pas, tendant la chaine des menottes. Avec sa main libre, elle poinçonne la poitrine géante.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as tirée vers toi, sans me demander en plus, la faisant tomber. C'est de ta faute, fais des excuses. » Le ton de voix me rappelle bizarrement Quinn et j'ignorais que Berry avait ça en elle. Finn fronce les sourcils et fait non de la tête, ne voyant clairement pas la porte de sortie que lui offre Rachel.

« Très bien, » déclare-t-elle se reculant. « Alors, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Finn. » Le sourire arrogant, qu'il arborait quand elle a fait marche arrière, disparait immédiatement pour être remplacé par une expression confuse.

« Je pense que nous avons besoin d'une pause, Finn, » ajoute-t-elle, espérant clarifier mais ne faisant que le rendre plus confus. « Jusqu'à ce que tu fasses des excuses correctes. »

« Mais Rach. » commence-t-il. Il tend la main vers elle mais elle évite le contact en reculant encore. « Je le savais. Tu te laisses encore convaincre par sa tête d'ange. » Il montre Quinn du doigt et poursuit hargneux.

« Quand comprendras-tu que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour elle ? Elle se sert de toi. Elle ne veut pas être ton amie comme les autres. Elle veut juste te faire souffrir. » Il est prêt à frapper ce qui vient à sa portée et nous l'avons tous compris.

« Finn, il faut que tu te calmes, » commence Kurt mais il est coupé dans son élan louable. « Toi aussi. Toi aussi, tu te laisses avoir. Quand est-ce que vous vous rendrez compte qu'elle ne fait que nous manipuler tous. Elle veut juste revenir dans les Cheerios. Elle se sert de nous. » Wouah … Ca devait couver depuis un moment pour qu'il explose comme ça. Peut-être a-t-il remarqué le rapprochement entre Rachel et Quinn, finalement.

« Finn. Reprends ton calme. Je pense que nous devrions laisser Quinn s'expliquer, » tente de modérer Schue, prenant clairement parti. Sa phrase ne gagne que des halètements de notre part et Quinn est trop surprise pour réagir tout de suite.

Ne lui en laissant pas le temps, Rachel ramasse leurs sacs et lui tend. Machinalement, Quinn s'en saisit, essayant visiblement de traiter le retournement de situation.

« Rach. Je pense que tu dois sortir avec moi ce soir. Pour que nous puissions avoir un peu de temps seuls. » Oh, beurk, je vais vomir. La manière dont il prononce les mots un peu de temps seuls en dit long sur ce qu'il envisage. On me tuera avant que ça ne se passe.

« Non, Finn. Je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir un peu par toi-même. Je te verrai plus tard. On y va Quinn. » Et les deux font une sortie de diva particulièrement réussie, laissant Finn les regarder partir.

« J'espère que tu es content de toi, Finncapable. Elle a raison de faire une pause sur vous, » articulé-je en me réjouissant de la tournure des événements.

« Tais-toi, Santana. Nous faisons une pause. Elle va bientôt me tomber dans les bras et me supplier de lui pardonner, » essaye-t-il de se défendre. La salle entière ou presque rirait bien à son incroyable stupidité mais nous sommes choqués par son arrogance.

« Oh, crois-moi. Finnbécile. Je vais tout faire pour que cette rupture soit la dernière. » Après un bref coup d'œil vers Kurt, je quitte la salle avec le reste du Glee Club. Quel intérêt de rester maintenant de toute façon ? Derrière moi, je peux entendre la dernière question de Finn.

« On a rompu ? »

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« Rach ? » Elle marche vers son casier et attrape ses affaires, fourrant des livres dans son sac. Je fais une nouvelle tentative pour attirer son attention mais elle est déjà repartie, me tirant derrière elle vers la sortie de l'école. Une seconde après, elle est au téléphone, discutant visiblement de qui doit venir nous chercher.

Ce matin, c'est un de ses pères, Leroy, qui nous a déposées en promettant de venir nous chercher plus tard. Nous avions eu une discussion d'une heure et demie sur comment ça serait irresponsable de conduire en étant menottées l'une à l'autre et Rachel avait réussi à me convaincre de laisser tomber ma voiture. Fait qu'elle semble regretter maintenant.

Ajustant la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule, je marche à côté d'elle tout en écoutant la conversation. Finalement, elle raccroche à l'instant où nous arrivons sur le parking. De ce que j'ai entendu, j'en déduis que nous devrons patienter encore une heure avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse venir nous chercher.

Mais Rachel ne semble pas de cet avis. Elle m'entraine derrière elle et rapidement, nous dépassons les voitures en direction de sa maison.

« Rach ? Où allons-nous ? » Elle ne me répond toujours pas, semblant dans son petit monde.

« Okay, stop. » Je la tourne vers moi, attendant que nos yeux fassent contact. « Très bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'où vient l'ensemble « je rompt avec toi, Finn » ? » Elle me fixe confuse.

« Je n'ai pas rompu avec Finn, » dit-elle lentement. J'élargis les yeux, essayant de me remettre de ma surprise. Je néglige l'envie qui me prend d'essayer de lui prouver le contraire.

« Okay mais vous êtes sur une pause. Cela revient un peu au même. » Elle hésite et semble avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

« Allez viens, » lui dis-je. « Je pense que j'ai remarqué un peu de crème glacée chez toi. Cela sera beaucoup mieux pour discuter. » Cette fois, c'est moi qui la tire vers sa maison. Après tout, il fait beau et nous n'avons qu'un quart d'heure de marche. On pourrait penser à pire.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc, non dans la tête de Rach, ils n'ont pas rompu … Mais dans celle de Finn ? Que vont y mettre les autres ? prochain chapitre : Party + retour de quelqu'un !<strong>


	6. Briser Finchel : étape 4

**Bon, vous voilà revenu au même niveau que moi en termes de chapitre, histoire, intrigue. Oui, enfin, moi je sais comment finira l'histoire. **

**ImxEmi : Aaah doute quand tu nous tiens … Allez, je remets un peu de l'eau sur le feu avec ce chapitre lol.**

**Vingar : Effectivement, lol. Très utile. Je suis du même avis cependant …**

**Camille : ça se rapproche oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Disons qu'après ce chapitre, il y aura beaucoup moins de couples dans le placard, lol.**

**AhMolly : C'est mon avis aussi mais bon, il faut bien que j'y mette quelque chose. Peut-on avoir tes suppositions sur le(s) couple(s )placard ?**

**Marine : Oh, pourtant c'est si amusant de chercher et de faire des hypothèses. Enfin ça doit surtout l'être pour moi. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Ooh, moi aussi j'aime que ça soit Rachel parfois qui prenne les devants. **

**Jessy03 : Mais avec plaisir juste qui a dit que c'était les débuts du Faberry ? Lol**

**Jessie13 : Eh bien, voilà de quoi satisfaire. Franchement, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'auteur qui mette à jour aussi souvent que moi.**

**Santana : Désolée … Non, en fait, non, j'ai prévenu que j'allais exploiter mon côté sadique. Je ne suis pas juste douée pour faire des cliffhangers au mauvais moment. Et je ne suis pas désolée non plus pour entretenir la confusion. **

**Non, je promets des réponses dans pas longtemps.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Cinquième jour que nous sommes enchainées l'une à l'autre. Il n'y a pas à dire quand vous vous retrouvez forcer ainsi à côtoyer une personne, vous apprenez vite à laisser de côté vos différences. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de dormir une demi-heure de plus et en échange, nous allons courir tous les jours après les cours. Pas de voiture mais l'on s'arrange pour que quelqu'un nous dépose et vienne nous rechercher.

Pour les notes, depuis que la main droite de Rachel est quasi hors service, elle fait attention à ce que j'écris et complète au besoin. Bien que j'avoue avoir été à deux doigts de supplier quelqu'un de nous attacher à l'autre main, qu'elle puisse prendre ses notes avec son code couleur et cesse de m'importuner.

Nous faisons des compromis au quotidien et heureusement pour nous, sa liste de tâches ménagères a bien entendu été adaptée. Il y a juste un point négatif. La prendre faire du shopping s'est avéré une mission impossible. Tout d'abord, les cabines du centre commercial étaient vraiment trop petites et puis nous avons dû appeler Santana et argumenter pour qu'elle accepte de nous libérer sous haute surveillance afin que Rach essaye des vêtements.

Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle a été vraiment suspecte sur notre comportement et j'essaye de mon mieux de lui faire croire que nous ne lui cachons rien. Brittany a bien aidé pour cela en détournant son attention à plusieurs reprises. Rachel a défilé devant nous toute la journée et bien qu'elle se soit plainte à de nombreuses reprises, nous n'avons pas laissé tomber jusqu'à ce que cela soit parfait. Maintenant que je peux avoir officiellement mon mot à dire, je ne m'en prive pas.

Rachel a été un peu différente ces derniers temps. Je vois bien que Finn la tracasse et je sais que je lui ai promis que je ne m'en mêlerai pas mais de la voir ainsi. Elle m'a expliqué de nombreuses fois pourquoi elle reste avec lui. Pourquoi elle doit rester avec lui mais, avec la tournure des derniers événements, elle y voit une porte de sortie.

Mais sa culpabilité récente ne vient pas des raisons pour lesquelles, elle reste avec lui. Elle se sent coupable parce qu'elle les a acceptées. J'avoue être un peu confuse face à ces arguments parce que soyons réalistes, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait pas tricher à la première occasion venue. Mais je suppose qu'il va me falloir accepter sa décision.

Dans un rayon plus joyeux – enfin moi, je trouve en tout cas – aujourd'hui est le jour où Finn se retrouve attaché. En vertu de notre accord, nous avons choisi les paires et si les premiers se sont imposés d'eux-mêmes. Il ne nous est même pas venu à l'idée de séparer Mike et Tina ou Santana et Brittany voire Kurt et Mercedes. La décision a été plus difficile par contre pour Finn. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à le coupler à Sugar, en espérant qu'un peu d'honnêteté brute lui apprenne quelque chose, il ne restait alors que Puck et Artie à mettre ensemble – ce qui a donné lieu à des situations plutôt cocasses et surtout grandement divertissantes.

Enfin, aujourd'hui est justement LE jour. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux jours que Rachel ne parle plus à Finn et il est temps pour lui d'être jumelé à Sugar. Ensuite, je suppose que nous arriverons au bout de cette expérience. A moins que nous ne retournions pour un second tour après.

D'après les sms de Santana ce matin, Finn est proprement furieux et, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si l'on croise sa route. Par manque de chance, il semble avoir décidé de provoquer le destin car il nous attend avec Sugar devant le casier de Rachel.

On aurait pu croire qu'à midi, il ait autre chose à faire que de traquer Rachel mais à voir le regard sur le visage de Sugar, cela doit durer depuis un certain temps maintenant. Je suppose qu'il faudra passer par là malgré tout. Je suis Rachel sans imposer le rythme, préférant la laisser choisir.

« Sugar, » salue-t-elle avec un bref signe de tête avant d'ouvrir son casier et de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Je reste à ses côtés, la main levée pour ne pas bloquer ses mouvements. Un mince sourire déforme mon masque mais je me ne dis rien tandis que j'observe à la dérobée, le visage de Finn devenir de plus en plus rouge.

« Rachel, Rach, » appelle-t-il sans succès. « Rach, il faut qu'on parle. Tu ne peux pas laisser les autres venir entre nous comme cela, » supplie-t-il. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Santana qui s'approche et je respire un peu mieux. Savoir qu'elle est là pour m'aider à protéger Berry s'il le faut me rassure.

Il continue sur le même registre, cherchant à attirer notre attention mais quand il remarque que ça ne marche définitivement et que l'on s'apprête à quitter, il devient encore plus rouge. Il faut dire que dans un couloir aussi fréquenté, la rumeur fera vite le tour de l'école. Ce n'est pas bon pour sa popularité.

Il s'avance, visiblement, il souhaite nous barrer le passage mais Rachel ne le voit pas parce qu'elle lui tourne le dos et m'interroge sur quelque chose. Heureusement, je ne rate pas le mouvement et je la tire vers moi avant qu'il ne puisse mettre sa grosse main sur elle. Santana s'interpose entre nous et son regard doit être terrifiant à en juger par la figure de Sugar.

Mais Finn ne fait pas attention, il cherche à passer et lorsqu'il trouve Santana toujours sur son chemin, il change de cible.

« Dégage, Santana. Ce n'est pas ton problème, » grogne-t-il. Il essaye de passer en force mais les menottes et Sugar l'empêchent d'aller très loin dans le petit couloir. Rachel s'est retournée et fixe la mini lutte. Elle essaye de me tirer là-bas mais je refuse de bouger de notre endroit sûr.

« Finn, je pense que tu devrais arrêter et je ne veux pas te parler maintenant, » essaye-t-elle de le calmer mais il ne l'entend pas ou alors, il décide de faire semblant de rien. Il repousse Santana encore une fois mais elle ne va pas bien loin et se tient toujours sur son chemin.

Je parviens à tirer Rachel avec moi en lui murmurant que Santana arrivera à le calmer et que sinon, elle a de l'aide qui arrive pour la soutenir. En effet, au bout du couloir, on peut voir Puck et Mike marcher à vive allure vers l'altercation. Un peu rassurée mais pas totalement convaincue, elle me laisse l'emmener avec moi à la salle de chœur. Il est temps pour une petite discussion de toute façon.

* * *

><p>La dernière heure arrive vite, trop vite. Après avoir fait face à deux nouvelles tentatives de Finn, nous sommes un peu à bout. Heureusement, Puck propose une solution toute trouvée. Une soirée chez lui, arrosée bien entendu et réservée aux Gleeks. J'y traine Rachel.<p>

Lorsque nous arrivons, la moitié de nos amis sont déjà bien avancés dans leur consommation. J'ai dû promettre de ne pas dépasser trois bières et avec elle, collée à moi pour la soirée, je sais que je n'irai sans doute pas au-delà.

Il faut que je descende une première bière pour vraiment entrer dans l'ambiance et être prête à jouer. Nous dansons et profitons simplement de la compagnie de l'autre. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire autrement. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Finn boire verre après verre.

Sugar fait alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Elle se penche vers l'oreille de Finn et murmure doucement à son oreille. Il hoche de la tête et très vite, ils nous rejoignent sur la piste de danse improvisée. Devant le spectacle, je préfère tirer Rachel vers la cuisine, prétextant l'envie d'un verre d'eau quand tout cet affichage de jalousie me donne seulement envie de vomir.

« Tu vas bien, Quinn ? On peut rentrer si tu préfères ? » me demande-t-elle. Un simple coup d'œil sur le sourire de Santana me dit que c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Nous repassons dans le salon avertir de notre départ. Finn et Sugar ne sont déjà plus en vue et un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit.

Nous montons rapidement récupérer nos vestes, l'air de la nuit étant relativement froid et la courte marche ne s'annonce pas une partie de plaisir. Des rires nous parviennent de la salle voisine et avant que je ne puisse l'empêcher, Rachel ouvre la porte.

Mon cœur se serre à la vue. Finn et Sugar, couchés sur le lit, rigolant joyeusement dans les bras de l'autre et certainement moins habillés qu'avant. Ma main se pose rapidement sur la bouche de Rachel avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Je l'entraine en bas puis dehors, refusant de céder et de retourner en arrière.

Arrivée à la maison, je lui confisque son téléphone, envoyant un rapide « je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare, » à Finn avant d'expliquer le tout à Santana de mon propre téléphone. Je traine Rachel vers sa chambre, un énorme pot de glace à la main.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment réel, tu sais, » me chuchote-t-elle alors que nous regardons Funny girl couchées sur son lit. Je ne suis pas sûre de si elle parle d'avant ou de ce soir mais je gère un « je sais, » et la laisse se fondre un peu plus contre moi.

Il est certain que je manquerai cette proximité plus tard lorsque nous n'aurons plus l'excuse des menottes à mettre en avant.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Le lendemain est un peu flou. Quinn dirige et nous mène à nos différents cours sans jamais croiser Finn. Je lui suis reconnaissante de la manière dont nous avons géré la chose. Elle ne m'a pas demandé d'expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas anéantie et proche de la dépression, elle sait. Et toute la nuit, elle m'a tenue, me rassurant que c'était ok, qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

L'heure de Glee arrive sans d'autres accidents. Finn semble avoir fait machine arrière car on ne le croise plus. Mais je peux dire que quelque chose cloche. Lors du cours de math, Quinn a reçu un sms et malgré mes tentatives pour qu'elle continue à prendre note, elle a choisi de le lire. Son visage est devenu légèrement blême mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait.

J'ai essayé de la faire parler par la suite mais elle s'est contentée de me tirer d'un cours à l'autre, sans autre cérémonie. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise ces derniers jours, c'est que plus vous poussez Quinn et moins elle vous répondra. Ca et que parfois, elle mord et pas qu'au figuré bien entendu.

La salle de chœur est bien vide lorsque l'on rentre. Sugar, seule, se tient à l'écart avec Artie et Mike, discutant visiblement de quelque chose. Puck, Tina et Mercedes entourent Santana et Brittany. Les yeux de Santana sont fixés sur le piano et l'on dirait que rien ne la touche plus.

Brittany tente désespérément d'attirer son attention mais rien n'y fait. Un bref regard sur Quinn me renseigne sur le fait qu'elle était au courant et quelque chose me dit, si l'absence de Finn est une indication, que cela a avoir avec lui justement.

« Santana ? » Elle lève les yeux et me regarde pensivement une seconde avant de fixer quelque chose par au-dessus de mon épaule. Son expression change du tout au tout et elle nous bouscule en se levant. Finn ne doit sa survie qu'au fait que Mr Schue parvient à attraper Santana et à la ceinturer avant que celle-ci ne puisse faire plus que le gifler.

« Espèce de Salaud. C'est de ta faute, tout ça. Maintenant ils savent ! Tout le monde sait, » hurle-t-elle en tentant de se détacher. Quelque chose me dit que nous avons raté une scène essentielle.

« Finn, pourrais-tu expliquer ce qui se passe, s'il te plait. Santana, j'aimerai que tu te calmes, » demande Schuester. Brittany s'approche et enlace sa copine en la tirant plus loin. Santana se laisse faire, toute sa rage abandonnée et Finn commence à parler.

« Et bien, … »

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Finn devenait de plus en plus énervé au fur et à mesure que Quinn et Rachel s'éloignaient de lui sans le voir, main dans la main. Il avait essayé toute la journée de croiser leur chemin mais Quinn semblait avoir un super radar et Rachel ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la mine un peu trop réjouie à son goût de Santana. Il voulut absolument effacer le sourire.

« Tout est de ta faute, » hurla-t-il en s'approchant du casier de la latina. Celle-ci se moqua et commença à le quitter.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes de sortir du placard plutôt que de rendre la vie des gens autour de toi aussi misérable que la tienne ? »

Santana se figea, refusant de rencontrer son regard. « Lui as-tu seulement avouée que tu l'aimais ? » Il s'avança encore, certain que l'ensemble de l'école l'entendait et que la caméra de Jacob ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait.

« A-t-elle seulement dit qu'elle t'aimait en retour ? » Santana perdit toute patience. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner et le frapper, il ajouta.

« Est-ce que Brittany comprend au moins ce que ça veut dire … ? » Il secoua la tête, un petit rire annonça le prochain coup de couteau. « Serait-elle-même avec toi si elle le comprenait vraiment ? »

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Santana ne le laisse même pas continuer et je suis stupéfaite par la rage qui l'habite alors qu'elle cherche à sortir de l'étreinte de sa copine.

« Ce n'est plus seulement l'école qui est au courant. Mes parents l'ont découvert par internet à cause de toi, » hurle-t-elle à son tour. Elle tente de se libérer mais n'y arrive pas. Elle finit par se laisser aller en larmes et se retrouve aussitôt entourée par l'ensemble du Glee Club.

Derrière moi, j'entends Kurt et Schue demander à Finn de quitter maintenant. Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut devenir aussi cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon Dieu, je me sens beaucoup mieux après ce chapitre … Bon et vous, toujours confus ?<strong>


	7. Viser leurs faiblesses : étape 5

**Plan Faberry de retour … Sorry pour l'attente, j'ai eu une inspiration de fou ****cet après-midi ****pour Sex friend pour ceux qui suivent. Ca va être une tuerie ! Du pur Doupi ! Plus le reste que j'écris. Je pense que je dois être occupée à travailler sur six histoires différentes pour le moment dont une nouvelle suite (celle de l'univers …). Mais je n'en dis pas plus, juste profiter de celui-ci déjà et demain mise à jour de Sex friend et de Get It Right !**

**Jessie13 : Ca c'est chouette ! J'adore lire vos petits mots et de savoir que vous aimez mais alors si vous rêvez en plus. C'est comme un énorme gâteau avec de la crème en plus.**

**Grim : J'ai été marquée par cette scène, il fallait qu'elle sorte un jour dans une de mes fics.**

**ImxEmi : Non, personne de virer pour le moment, juste un moment pour penser les choses. Mais ce n'est pas une porte fermée si tu veux tout savoir. Une façon comme une autre pour Santana d'agir de l'intérieur même sur Faberry.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Explication ici, enfin partielle. Je laisse le reste à votre imagination.**

**Camille : Autant j'aurai aimé … autant ça ne sera pas aussi simple. **

**Sam : Parfois j'aimerai. Un bon petit sacrifice tente de passer parfois le barrage de mes doigts mais non … Je suis pacifiste dans l'âme.**

**Marine : Le glee club, je ne sais pas. Juste un petit doute ? Attends, je vais aider à ce qu'il devienne gros dans ce chapitre. **

**KateBeckinsale : pas dans ce chapitre non mais je ne dis rien à propos du suivant …**

**Vingar : le sang tache … Non, j'ai prévu mieux si on peut dire.**

**Santana : Un Faberry louche ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … :D**

**Jessy03 : Pas de Quinn étendu dans ce chapitre. On se concentre sur le maillon faible du moment. Finn comme je l'ai dit ce ne sera pas ce chapitre … mais ça viendra. Santana ne laissera pas ça en plan. **

**Zeb : non, je comprends. Il a fallu que je lui trouve des « raisons » pour le dépeindre ainsi. D'habitude, je suis de loin plus soft parce que même si je pense qu'il n'est pas fait pour Rachel, je ne crois pas que c'est un mauvais gars. **

**Bakachan : Un peu de retard … T'as raté tous les bons moments, oui … Le couple, je pense que tout le monde veut savoir … Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre aidera à te faire souffler mais bon … Je dois avoir fait exploser ta boite d'alertes email non ? Lol.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Rachel me manque. Je frotte distraitement mon poignet vide. Parfois, je peux encore sentir la pression de la menotte sur ma peau. C'est assez frustrant de ne plus avoir cette excuse pour être proche d'elle à nouveau.

Cette semaine nous a presque donné l'envie de recommencer à nous disputer. Mais Rachel a refusé, elle pense que nous devons trouver de nouvelles excuses et elle trouve que cela fait trop mal d'argumenter tout le temps. J'ai bien essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait que de le faire pour la galerie mais elle n'apprécie vraiment pas.

C'est quelque chose au sujet de mon acte lui semble trop parfait. Cela lui rappelle l'ancienne Quinn. La Quinn que j'ai promis qu'elle ne verrait plus après l'été. Je me demande où elle se trouve maintenant. Nous avons convenu de ne plus nous appeler aussi souvent mais après avoir passé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec elle, sa voix me manque.

Au diable la prudence, je descends de mon lit et compose son numéro, m'attendant presque à tomber sur sa messagerie.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

_Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut devenir aussi cruel._ Ce fait me tracasse depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu Finn. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et surtout pas à Quinn ou Santana mais je trouve cela vraiment bizarre qu'il se soit ainsi lâché. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

Je suis décidée à trouver aujourd'hui le fin mot de l'histoire. Heureusement pour nous, Santana semble avoir décidé que nous nous sommes suffisamment rapprochées avec Quinn. Ce qui je trouve est le plus grand euphémisme du siècle mais bon, ce que Santana ignore ne peut pas lui nuire, n'est-ce pas ?

La ballade est une de celles que je connais le mieux et elle me donne le temps de pratiquer mes arguments. Cela peut sembler bizarre mais je veux vraiment comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il craque ainsi. Cela n'aurait jamais dû être aussi douloureux pour lui. Sonner à la porte me semble être la meilleure solution.

C'est Carole qui m'ouvre et j'en suis heureuse. Je n'aurai pas à traiter avec Burt ou Kurt. Je lui offre un timide sourire, incertaine de ce que Finn pourrait avoir dit sur moi. Elle me salue normalement et m'invite à l'intérieur, me demandant si je suis là pour voir un des garçons.

« En fait, j'aimerai pouvoir vous parler d'abord, si c'est possible ? » me renseigné-je timidement. Elle me sourit et me guide vers la cuisine. Sa planche à repasser est dépliée et je peux voir qu'elle était très occupée avant de venir m'ouvrir. Je m'installe sur la chaise en face d'elle avant de la remercier abondamment.

« J'espérais pouvoir parler de Finn. Il s'est conduit de manière étrange à l'école cette semaine et je voulais savoir s'il avait eu des mauvaises nouvelles ou quelque chose qui aurait pu le contrarier, » osé-je me lancer.

« Oh, il ne vous a rien dit, » j'hésite incapable de comprendre de quoi elle me parle. « Non, je suppose qu'il a voulu garder cela pour lui. C'était déjà assez dur la première fois. » Elle fixe la table entre nous. Ses mains se serrent doucement et je remarque quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée de faire irruption comme cela mais je ne comprends pas. » Elle me regarde et semble incertaine. Je comprends donc je me lève, prête à me rendre directement chez Finn pour voir s'il souhaite en parler.

« Désolée, je ne devrais pas vous mettre dans cette situation. Je vais aller voir Finn, si ça ne vous dérange pas, » elle hoche la tête. Quand je me retourne à la porte de la cuisine, je la vois pleurer silencieusement, se soutenant du mieux qu'elle le peut grâce à la table. Ce spectacle me brise le cœur et me fait m'interroger encore plus.

« Hey Finn, » dis-je en ouvrant la porte doucement après avoir toqué et reçu l'autorisation d'entrer. « Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? » Il est assis sur son lit, une manette de jeu à la main, le regard rivé sur l'écran en face de lui. Il semble surpris de me voir mais il accepte quand même et me fait signe de venir près de lui.

Préférant ne pas tenter le diable, je m'assois sur la chaise près de son bureau, juste à côté de lui. Nous regardons quelques minutes son personnage à l'écran qui se bat armé jusqu'aux dents. Quand il se fait tuer, il met le jeu en pause et demande le regard dans le vague.

« Donc, tu voulais parler, » m'invite-t-il. Je tente de lui sourire et décide de jouer franc jeu.

« Je suis désolée de faire irruption comme cela un dimanche mais je ne pensais pas que tu me parlerai si je ne venais pas en personne. Je suis ton amie, Finn. Tu sais ça. Que nous ayons rompu n'y change rien. C'était ce qui devait arriver et tu en étais bien conscient depuis le début. » Je fais une pause pour le laisser digérer et voir si je peux continuer sans risque. Il ne bouge pas, les yeux maintenant rivés sur l'écran où la mort de son personnage est rejouée encore et encore.

« Je suis inquiète pour toi, Finn. Ce que tu as dit à Santana. » Je cherche les mots justes. « Ce n'était pas toi, » expliqué-je faute de mieux. Il hoche la tête mais reste silencieux. On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose. Me rapprochant un peu de lui, je tente de le toucher mais il s'écarte.

« Je suis ton amie, Finn. Je veux pouvoir t'aider mais pour que j'y arrive, il faut que tu me laisses entrer. » J'attendis. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que j'étais là et que je ne bougerai pas jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue ce qui se passe.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Rach. Tu auras toujours quelqu'un pour t'aimer, » commence-t-il un peu désabusé, blessé. Je ne sais pas très bien le lire à cette seconde mais je sais qu'il attend que je dise une chose.

« Essaye, on le saura bien vite, » tenté-je de le convaincre. Nous restons dans le silence quand j'attends de voir s'il se décide. Mon téléphone sonne et je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Quinn. Je le tourne sur vibreur, certaine qu'elle n'apprécierait surement pas de me savoir ici.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? » demande-t-il de son coin sur le lit.

« Jamais quand je suis avec des amis, » le renseigné-je pour la centième, peut-être deux-centième fois. Il se passe encore plusieurs minutes, environ cinq fois la mort de son personnage je dirai, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« C'est mon père, » avoue-t-il. Pour une fois, je sais qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise. « Il n'est pas mort au combat. Il s'est suicidé. »

« Je suis désolée, Finn. » Au moins maintenant, la violence avec laquelle il a répondu a un peu de sens. Je suis tiraillée entre rester avec lui et rappeler Quinn qui a déjà essayé quatre fois de me joindre.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

En rentrant à la maison, ce soir-là, j'ai vraiment cru que ma vie était finie. Mais elle est simplement devenue plus bizarre. Mes contacts avec mes parents sont réduits au stricte minimum, ils se jettent de plus en plus dans le travail pour effacer notre honte.

C'est comme avant en plus vide. L'avantage c'est que j'ai de plus en plus souvent la maison pour moi-même. Le désavantage, c'est que j'échangerai bien tout ça pour un retour en arrière. Seule une personne semble vraiment heureuse. Brittany pense que maintenant, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher dans le vestiaire ou le placard.

J'aime le placard, me dis-je en moi-même alors que j'attends notre fine équipe pour la prochaine réunion. Non que j'aie une idée précise d'où nous en sommes éventuellement dans notre plan Faberry.

Mes frustrations devront attendre, voilà les autres. Je me lève péniblement, essayant de ne pas ressembler à comme si je venais juste de sortir de mon lit – ce qui est le cas. Et que je ne me laisse pas atteindre par toute cette situation stupide. Il est temps pour un peu de divertissement.

Mais ce n'est pas le groupe que j'attends à la porte. « Berry ? Que fais-tu là ? » Elle semble un peu mal à l'aise et regarde vers l'intérieur mais il n'est pas question qu'elle entre alors que les autres seront là d'un instant à l'autre. Espérons juste qu'ils tournent un peu quand ils verront sa voiture dans l'allée.

« Santana, » me salue-t-elle nerveusement. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Non, Britt est nue dans le salon, » improvisé-je au fur et à mesure. « Je ne pense pas que tu veux voir ça et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses sinon je devrai te tuer après. » Elle tremble un peu et je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être sonné comme si c'était réellement le cas. Elle ne cherche pas à le remettre en question en tout cas.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Berry ? As-tu perdu ton chemin ? » Elle secoue négativement la tête et ma curiosité augmente. Que peut-elle bien faire ici un dimanche après-midi.

« En fait, je voudrais te demander de ne pas concevoir de revanche sur Finn, » avoue-t-elle en plongeant directement sur le sujet tout en se balançant toujours maladroitement sous le porche. Un bref coup d'œil à ma montre me dit que je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter maintenant.

« D'accord, autre chose ? » me rendis-je, légèrement énervée parce que j'ai un droit de revanche bordel de merde. Je vais perdre ma réputation à cause d'un plan stupide.

« D'accord ? » demande-t-elle légèrement surprise et de toute évidence n'en croyant pas un mot. J'aurai du mal à me croire aussi si j'étais elle.

« Oui, d'accord. Pas touche à Finn. J'ai le message. Peux-tu partir maintenant ? Britt m'attend. » Elle hésite encore, fait presque demi-tour avant de se ressaisir et d'empêcher la porte de se refermer.

« Jure-le sur Brittany, » exige-t-elle. Mes yeux vont larges. Je peux sentir les gouttes de sueur qui commencent à perler sur mon front.

« D'accord, je le jure sur Brittany que je ne toucherai pas à Finn. Satisfaite ? » Elle me sourit brillamment et quitte. J'espionne de la fenêtre du salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue et que de nouvelles voitures remplacent la sienne. Ouf, c'était moins une.

La réunion commence de façon chaotique. Tout le monde essaye de faire valoir son point de vue maintenant que j'ai épuisé mes ressources. La discussion me semble si stérile. Il nous faut une petite illumination, un éclair de génie.

Le plan fut étonnamment facile à venir avec, une fois que l'on comprit notre erreur et je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Heureusement que Mercedes connait les faiblesses de Quinn. Il ne reste qu'à le mettre en pratique demain matin, ce qui tombe vraiment à pic.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil maintenant, » parvient à articuler entre deux gémissements la blonde. Le placard leur semble bien tranquille en ce tout début de matinée. L'école entière ne contient que quelques élèves tout trop occupés que pour se préoccuper d'un placard censé être vide.

« Je ne sais pas si l'on devrait en profiter, » avoue la petite brune en relâchant la peau qu'elle suçait avec passion. « Pourtant, cela facilite notre plan. » Un mince bleu fit son apparition progressivement.

« Je sais, » dit la blonde en relevant le menton de sa copine en face pour un baiser. « Oh, ça m'avait manqué. » Toutefois avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent encore une fois, elle entendit le murmure,

« A moi aussi. »

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir mal ou pas. Kurt est la quatrième personne de Glee que je croise qui me regarde avec un sourire narquois. Savent-ils quelque chose que j'ignore ? Je repasse mentalement toutes mes actions de ce lundi matin et je ne vois rien d'anormal.

Je me sens bien seule tout d'un coup et je préfèrerai que Quinn soit à mon côté. Lorsque je croise Mercedes qui me renvoie un visage béat, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir bizarre. Il faut que je voie Quinn. Je dévie de mon itinéraire habituel pour aller vers son casier.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Diva en approche, je répète, Diva en approche, » souffle une silhouette dans un téléphone avant de le claquer vivement et de partir dans la direction opposée.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je tourne au coin du couloir où se trouve le casier de Quinn. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est de la trouver à cet endroit à cette heure de la journée. L'avantage d'avoir passé une semaine côte à côte. Effectivement, cela ne manque pas. Elle est bien appuyée sur son casier, livres à la main.

Elle semble en vive discussion avec quelqu'un mais je ne peux voir exactement qui jusqu'à ce que le groupe de personnes entre nous se disloque. Je m'arrête, certaine d'être dans un de mes cauchemars. Je ferme les yeux et me pince, espérant me réveiller. Mais j'entends toujours le brouhaha ambiant. Ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve ou quelque tour que mon esprit pourrait avoir imaginé.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Tu sais qu'on pourrait le faire dans le couloir, maintenant ? » demande la blonde, incertaine de pourquoi elle se trouve à nouveau enfermée dans ce vestiaire puant.

« Mmm, » réplique seulement la brune. « Mais je ne peux pas tout faire dans le couloir, » ajoute-t-elle en montrant un échantillon de ce qu'elles ne devraient pas être occupées à faire.

Soudain, leurs téléphones vibrent. Rageusement, la petite brune l'ouvre découvrant le sms de masse qu'elle vient de recevoir : Code 911 : Diva problème.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Merde, ce n'était pas censé se passer si tôt. Il y aurait eu un moment parfait dans dix minutes pendant notre réunion Glee Club mais non, il a fallu qu'ils tentent de prendre de l'avance sur ce plan. Merde, c'était juste parfait et maintenant, nous avons le nain qui courre loin et notre cible qui s'éloigne aussi.

Parfois, je me demande qui m'a collé des acolytes pareils. Il doit y avoir une façon de réparer ce gâchis stupide.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouh, on progresse … Quelques idées pour le couple anonyme ? Je ne peux pas lâcher de plus gros indices ici sans dire carrément leurs noms … <strong>

**Vous allez en avoir marre de me lire … **


	8. Tout explose mais pas comme prévu

**Bon me voilà à un croisement. Le plan original de l'histoire comprenait 7 étapes. Maintenant, j'ai pensé une fin alternative, à vous de voir ce que vous préférez, j'ai expliqué les choix à la fin de ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de mettre à jour le reste de mes histoires cette nuit aussi.**

**Jessie13 : Incroyable les heures où tu me lis. Lol, il est presque une heure du matin chez moi. Alors si ma lecture peut aider à détendre …**

**ImxEmi : évident hein ? On peut jouer sur beaucoup de faiblesses … **

**Dipsylon : Complètement, j'adore vous faire tourner en rond. C'est assez jouissif de connaitre la réponse et de vous voir chercher, faire des hypothèses et puis vous entrainez dans une nouvelle direction. Vous allez me haïr quand le mot de la fin sortira.**

**Camille : Bien vu … Mais j'aime encore bien Sam. Enfin, présence peu marquée. Il sera plus présent dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bakachan : on ne partage pas ses idées pour le couple ? Je suis déçue …**

**Santana : Obligé ? Vraiment ? Rien n'est obligé avec moi … **

**Junkie-Coffee : Je peux faire plus de Brittana … Euh, je suis désolée mais il semble que oui, je rends parfois accro à mes fics. Pourtant, je tente de prévenir le phénomène mais bon … Tout le monde est paumé sur le couple mystère, c'est ça qui est drôle. **

**Marine : J'aime ta review, pleine de bon sens.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Lol, la suite du plan dépend un peu de vous maintenant.**

**AhMolly : Oui, existe aux yeux de tous est la clé de cette review en fait … **

**Jessy03 : Brittana en couple anonyme … Bon allez, je vais être sympa et lâchez un indice encore dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

« Hey, » dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle ne répond pas, son regard fixé droit devant elle sur le cours de gym qui se donne pour le moment. Nous restons plusieurs minutes assises en silence mais elle ne dit rien. Je cherche l'ouverture, quelque chose qui me permettrait de pénétrer ses défenses mais je n'y arrive pas.

Soudain, elle se lève et je ne peux que suivre lorsqu'elle quitte les gradins. Elle ne me distance pas mais continue à ne pas prêter attention à ma présence ce que je trouve un peu suspect par ailleurs. Lorsque nous arrivons à la salle de chœur, nous sommes les premières à y entrer. Elle prend son siège habituel et se contente de fixer le tableau blanc devant elle, une expression lisse sur le visage.

La seule indication qu'elle vit toujours est dans le fait que ses poings s'ouvrent et se ferment sur ses genoux. A part cela, on dirait une statue. Je commence à me sentir un peu coupable et puis je me rappelle que c'est pour son bien.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

La répétition est un vrai cauchemar. J'en oublie complètement le couple à côté de moi. Parce que oui, Quinn a eu l'audace de s'asseoir à mon côté. J'ai mis mon meilleur visage de spectacle mais je sais qu'au moins quelques personnes ont vu au travers.

Je tente désespérément de ne rien être d'autre que mon moi habituel mais face à Sam et son sourire désarmant, c'est quelque peu difficile. Pour sa seconde audition, il chante une chanson d'amour, regardant droit dans les yeux de la jeune fille assise à côté de moi. C'est à cet instant que je me suis demandé si je n'avais jamais été aussi pitoyable que lui lors de mes solos pour Finn. Sans doute que oui.

Je jette un bref regard vers l'horloge, ignorant le regard peiné sur le visage de Quinn. Je ne vais pas laisser ce plan stupide aller sans combattre d'abord.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Finalement, cette part du plan n'est pas si mal. Je savais que la jalousie marcherait. Après tout, elles sont toutes les deux assez possessives mais je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait à ce point-là. Quelque chose me dit que je me suis sans doute attaquée à la mauvaise personne.

La seule chose qui cloche est la réaction que nous obtenons. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Rachel se recroqueville ainsi dans Finn. J'aurai vraiment espéré que tout soit fini entre eux mais à voir le stupide sourire qu'il arbore, il croit définitivement avoir une chance. Pas de problème, je vais tuer ça dans l'œuf.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas promis que Brittany ne pourrait pas me venger un peu. Je lui souffle mon idée à l'oreille et elle me sourit en accord. Il reste juste à attendre la bonne occasion. Qui pourrait résister à Brittany ?

Apparemment pas Finn … Au milieu du couloir bondé, sortie des classes et une arrivée précoce. J'aurai presqu'envie de pleurer de rire quand il s'enfuit en courant, tentant de cacher la tâche grandissante sur son pantalon. Rien que pour ça, cela vaut bien une nuit avec Britt. Juste pour la remercier et pour la refaire mienne à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Nous ne sommes pas obligées, tu sais, » murmure la petite brune dans l'oreille de la blonde sous elle. Celle-ci se tortille un peu plus au ton rauque et pour seule réponse, entoure de ses bras le corps qui pèse sur elle et l'attire plus proche. Elle remonte légèrement ses mains jusqu'à les enfouir dans les longs cheveux bruns et tire le visage de sa copine au-dessus du sien.

« ça ne serait pas ma ligne plutôt ? » demande-t-elle gentiment. Les yeux rieurs démentant l'air sérieux qu'elle tente de garder. Un sourire lui répond. Elle observe le délicat balayage de la langue sur les lèvres au-dessus d'elle et ne veut rien d'autre que d'y goûter.

« On s'en fiche, » poursuit-elle avant de prétendre à un nouveau baiser. Mais rapidement, l'autre se détache, reprenant son exploration.

« Tu es à moi, » décide la petite brune tandis que ses lèvres goûtent successivement la mâchoire avant de redescendre vers le cou offert. Ses mains errent sous l'uniforme et remontent doucement par touches progressives allumant un feu de désir sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle effleure.

« Mmm, j'aime quand tu as ton uniforme, » chuchote la petite brune avant de glisser progressivement plus bas. Ses mains suivent lorsqu'elle parsème de baisers et de lèches tendres le ventre nu. Appréciant une minute, la réaction des muscles sous elle, elle s'arrête. Gagnant un grognement plaintif, elle finit par se décider à descendre plus bas lorsque des doigts minces et agiles s'enroulent dans ses cheveux, la forçant là où on a besoin d'elle. Soulevant la jupe, elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Mmmn, uniforme pas réglementaire. Il me semble qu'il en manque une partie ici, » du bout du doigt, elle illustre en caressant doucement l'endroit en question. Les hanches de sa copine tressaillent à l'action et tente d'avoir plus de contact, désireuse d'une certaine libération.

« Je pense que je vais devoir te punir pour cela, » Et sans autre avertissement, elle entre directement trois doigts, étirant son amie. Tandis qu'elle continue le rythme rapide qu'elle a pris, elle fixe d'une main ferme le bassin, empêchant efficacement toute tentative de protestation.

Son nom est scandé comme une litanie, assorti parfois de quelques instructions mais elle a décidé qu'elle n'en tiendrait pas compte. Aujourd'hui, elle veut simplement revendiquer sa copine, la faire sienne à nouveau.

Ralentissant son rythme, elle sourit aux gémissements larmoyants qu'elle reçoit en réponse et passe à la vitesse supérieure. Écartant un peu plus la jupe, presque complètement retroussée maintenant, elle souffle un peu d'air chaud sur le clitoris sensible qui semble n'appeler qu'elle. Elle ne peut résister longtemps lorsqu'elle sent le parfum addictif. Renonçant les taquineries, elle enveloppe sa langue autour, reprenant le mouvement de ses doigts.

Elle n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant que sa copine ne se défasse sous elle. Souriant de victoire, elle embrasse son chemin jusqu'en haut. Elle est accueillie par des yeux fermés et un léger sourire moqueur.

« Tu avais besoin de me torturer un peu, n'est-ce pas, » demande sa copine, les yeux toujours fermés. Terminant par un baiser en bonne et due forme, la seule réponse qu'il lui reste est un simple :

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, » Le reste, Finn, Sam, le Glee Club, tout ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Sam est de retour. Je dois avouer que c'était quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Non que ça ne soit pas une belle surprise mais j'aurai aimé être prévenue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je vais pouvoir maintenir ma façade vierge et je sais que chaque jour qui passe l'attraction est de plus en plus forte.

Il va falloir agir un jour. Faire quelque chose. Passer à la troisième étape de mon plan parfait. Mais quand je la vois me sourire heureusement lorsque je m'approche de son casier, je préfère balayer toutes mes pensées loin. Je tiens à me concentrer sur elle uniquement.

« Hey, Rach. Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de chœur ? »demandé-je. Elle me sourit et je sens mon cœur s'arrêter. Peut-être que les choses ne sont pas si mal entre nous après tout.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

J'aime le pouvoir que cela procure. Cette sensation, la vengeance qui coule au fond de mes veines. Voilà quelque chose dont je ne peux me passer. Heureusement, il n'y a qu'à attendre tranquillement. D'ailleurs le voilà qui approche, ignorant mes projets pour lui. Il ouvre son casier et ses sourcils se froncent devant la feuille avec sa photo.

Il regarde autour de lui, tentant de le dissimuler du mieux qu'il le peut, sans grand effet. Il claque la porte de son casier et je me décide à m'approcher.

« Tout va bien, mon petit Finnou ? » rigolé-je doucement. Il me fixe son expression vide, essayant d'assembler les morceaux.

« Séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup aimé les talons, » ajouté-je avant de continuer ma route, répandant les feuilles que je tenais à la main. Il ne peut rien faire alors que je me perds dans la foule et que ceux-ci ramassent les copies disséminées partout.

Je suis un peu surprise lorsqu'il n'est pas dans la salle de chœur, à pleurer auprès de Rachel au moment où j'arrive mais ils semblent tous ignorer ce qui s'est passé. Pas pour longtemps malheureusement, Schue entre et regarde directement vers moi.

« Santana, peux-tu venir avec moi chez Figgins ? » Stupéfaite, je hoche la tête, me levant dans le silence qui s'est abattu pour le suivre. Dans le bureau, Sue, Finn et son père attendent. Et à partir de là, les choses deviennent un peu confuses pour moi.

* * *

><p>Je reviens dans la salle de chœur, la sentence planant au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne peux y croire. Je suis entourée à la seconde où je mets les pieds à l'intérieur.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Mercedes à la recherche de potins à écouler.

« Où est Finn ? » Kurt, légèrement protecteur ? Je n'en reviens pas.

« Qui est mort ? » Puck, toujours très terre-à-terre.

Je me dirige vers mon sac, laissant échapper un simple,

« Je suis renvoyée, Finn aussi, » articulé-je avant de m'effondrer entre les bras de Brittany. Elle murmure contre mon oreille que tout ira bien mais je sais que non. Je sais que ça n'ira pas parce qu'ILS étaient là aujourd'hui. Je sais que je ne peux pas rentrer parce qu'ILS ont dû venir me chercher. Je sais qu'ILS ont dû rester enfermer dans une salle à entendre parler du « problème » de leur fille alors qu'ILS ont clairement demandé à ne pas en entendre parler.

« Au moins, peut-être tiendras-tu ta promesse maintenant, » grommelle Rachel avant de sortir, sans doute à la recherche de Finn. Quinn nous enveloppe dans un câlin qui fait du bien et tente de me rassurer.

« Allez, je vous ramène à la maison. Britt peut conduire ta voiture jusque-là. » Je me laisse faire, incapable de croire ce qui m'arrive. Ma vie vient de prendre un tournant dramatique.

Le retour est calme, elles me laissent une fois qu'elles voient que je suis entrée dans la maison. Brittany a un cours de danse qu'elle ne peut rater et Quinn a accepté de l'y emmener. Ma seule solution maintenant, c'est de faire face et de faire face le plus vite possible.

Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que j'entends mon nom être appelé de la cuisine. Ils sont là tous les deux, refusant de me regarder. Je sens mes intestins se tordre. Rien de bon ne sortira d'ici.

« Je pense que c'est mieux si tu quittes, » commence mon père. « Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu passes cette phase et que tu redeviennes normale à nouveau, » ajoute ma mère.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, » continue-t-il sans vraiment tenir compte des larmes qui coulent sur mon visage. Aucun des deux ne m'a encore regardée et cela, plus que leurs paroles, fait mal.

Il ne me faut que vingt minutes pour emballer le maximum de choses auxquelles je peux penser. Juste avant de quitter, il me fait rendre la clé de la maison, ajoutant que les serrures seront changées. Cela détruit mes derniers espoirs. Je récupère ma voiture, incertaine de l'endroit où me diriger maintenant.

* * *

><p>J'erre dans Lima, mes yeux cherchant une issue. Brittany est rayée d'avance car ses parents sont amis avec les miens et je ne veux pas que cela puisse leur causer du tort. Mercedes est hors de question, Kurt et Finn aussi. Quinn, sa mère n'acceptera pas lorsqu'elle découvrira la raison et cela reviendrait à recommencer le même schéma. Je ne connais pas assez Sugar ou Tina que pour m'inviter chez elles. De plus, je ne pense pas que cette dernière appréciera de me savoir chez Mike, son copain.<p>

Je m'arrête devant le seul endroit qu'il me reste. Me résignant à sortir pour aller frapper, je prie pour que cela se passe bien parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferai si elle n'accepte pas. Je frappe entendant des pas s'approcher rapidement. Un grand homme ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

« En fait, j'espérais que vous puissiez m'aider. » Il prend un air perplexe, incertain de ce que j'entends par là. Tentant mon meilleur sourire, j'ajoute «Est-ce que Rachel est là ? » Il fait non de la tête, légèrement embêté. Puis il se ressaisit,

« Mais entrez, peut-être que mon mari et moi pouvons vous aider en attendant son retour ? » J'hésite et il le voit bien. « Il fait un sandwich juste à mourir, vous devriez l'essayer. » Comprenant que c'est ma seule option et que je peux tout aussi bien leur demander à eux directement, je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine. Respirant un grand coup, je me prépare pour la conversation la plus difficile de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Deux choix pour après qui vont influencer l'histoire :<strong>

**Soit une fête chez Puck (planifiée dans le plan de Santana) où on prend les choses à un autre niveau ;**

**Soit une surprise made in Santana .**

**Que préférez-vous ? Sachant qu'à l'origine, j'étais partie sur la fête de Puck et que si c'est le cas, la fin n'est pas loin puisque j'avais prévu 10 chapitres plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas une histoire destinée à être longue. **


	9. Rien ne va plus

**Bon, vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche du tout… Je suis à égalité pour les deux suites donc je pense que je vais rester sur mon idée de départ. Enfin, évacuons la frustration de l'épisode d'hier. **

**Mxelle Juuw : le plan va continuer on va juste prendre ça en dehors de McKinley et puis … nous avons un espion maintenant.**

**Dipsylon : Lol. Ca va venir. Mais ça aurait été plus vite si vous m'aviez aidé à choisir. **

**Julie : De toute façon pas plus de 15 pour cette histoire. Mais c'est rien, j'ai encore des histoires en réserve pour prendre la relève. Je suis contente que tu aimes celle-ci. C'est une de mes préférées aussi. Une de celle que je vais relire une fois terminée parce qu'il y aura un éclairage différent sur plein de choses.**

**Jessie13 : Comme un peu tout le monde. Faut croire que tout le monde saute sur les chapitres quand je les publie. **

**Marine : Les couples du placard ? Qui a dit ? **

**AhMolly : Pourquoi Santana ne peut pas refaire Britt à nouveau sienne (après l'épisode Finn, je ferai la même chose). Lol, en fait je pense que Santana va se rendre compte de beaucoup de choses. Santana c'est un peu comme vous. Il y a plein de trucs qu'elle ignore et découvre au fur et à mesure. **

**Lovesong : noté. La fête viendra.**

**ImxEmi : Je suis désolée pour l'embrouillage de cerveau mais j'ai prévenu au premier chapitre. Oh allez une dernière fois deviner ? Je vais essayer la réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Camille : Moi j'aime Brittany dans son uniforme même si elle le porte tout le temps. La théorie est intéressante, tu me diras ce que tu en penses après ce chapitre … Lol.**

**Jessy : Mmm, je vais essayer de combiner une embrouille à la Santana en plus. **

**Bakachan : Je détaillerai plus pourquoi ils sont renvoyés bientôt. Même si on peut déjà le deviner. Sûr ? Pourquoi le couple de cette fois-ci ?**

**Santana : ça ne m'étonne même pas.**

**Junkie-coffee : Je suis désolée, pourtant je mets en garde sur le fait de ne jamais commencer mais bon. Je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails donc c'est impressionnant. Quel intérêt de mettre Santana chez Britt ? Ici, elles peuvent empêcher Berry de dormir toute la nuit et puis un peu de frustration sexuelle, c'est sympa non ? Euh non le mix des deux n'est pas possible sinon je l'aurai fait. **

**Bon, je vous rassure. Je vais recommencer à mettre à jour régulièrement. Pas tous les jours mais souvent. Mise à jour encore prévue ce soir et demain si tout va bien. Et puis juste pour vous faire douter … **

**Qui pensez-vous se trouve être le couple dans le placard ? Je vois trois réponses possibles. Dites-moi, je veux savoir si j'ai réussi mon coup ou si je dois revoir mes compétences. Promis révélation au prochain chapitre ou au suivant.**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Après une conversation pour le moins intéressante, ils s'apprêtent à me donner leur décision quand la porte s'ouvre et un joyeux : « je suis à la maison, » retentit depuis l'entrée. Il n'y a pas à dire elle a vraiment le truc pour faire une apparition. Elle passe la tête dans la cuisine, en disant,

« Je vais dans ma chambre. J'ai du travail. » Elle s'éloigne déjà et quelques pas plus loin, nous l'entendons s'arrêter et faire demi-tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix différente de son habituelle. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en offusquer ou de lui répondre que ses pères se lèvent et prennent ma défense.

« Elle est venue pour de l'aide, Rach. » commente Leroy. « Elle a besoin de toi, » ajoute doucement Hiram en tentant de se rapprocher d'elle mais elle recule et les regarde comme s'ils étaient fous.

« D'aide ? Vous a-t-elle dit tout ce qu'elle a fait ? » hurle-t-elle, perdant le contrôle. « Est-ce que vous savez comment elle traite ses amis ? La valeur qu'une promesse a pour elle ? » finit-elle en me regardant directement. Il n'y a pas de pitié, ni de considération dans son regard. Elle est furieuse et vraiment déçue. Je baisse légèrement la tête, je pense à ce que Quinn m'a dit un jour.

_« Ne jamais te faire prendre S. et personne ne pourra jamais prouver que c'est toi. »_

Je m'étais fait prendre et j'avais cassé le peu de confiance qu'elle aurait pu avoir en moi. Je baisse les yeux, trouvant soudain la table bien plus intéressante à regarder. Je les entends se disputer autour de moi et j'aimerai leur dire que c'est ok, que je peux aller ailleurs, que je n'ai pas à rester. Mais même ça, je n'ai pas le courage de le faire aujourd'hui.

Finalement, Rachel est envoyée dans sa chambre avec interdiction de descendre et nous entendons la porte claquer peu de temps après. Prenant mon courage, je me lève, ne les regardant toujours pas en face mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Leroy me coupe,

« Santana, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Elle va venir autour et s'excuser bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te montrer ta chambre, » me sourit-il pendant que je récupère mon sac et le suis.

Allongée sur le lit nouvellement fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à notre conversation plus tôt.

* * *

><p><em>Frappant à la porte, j'attends que celle-ci s'ouvre, certaine de me faire rejeter encore une fois si je ne tombe pas directement sur Rachel. Et là encore, après avoir mis son précieux Finn dans les ennuis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être pessimiste. Un homme imposant ouvre la porte.<em>

_« Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » me demande-t-il avec un sourire. _

_« En fait, j'espérais que vous puissiez m'aider. » Il prend un air perplexe, incertain de ce que j'entends par là. Tentant mon meilleur sourire, j'ajoute «Est-ce que Rachel est là ? » Il fait non de la tête, légèrement embêté. Puis il se ressaisit, _

_« Mais entrez, peut-être que mon mari et moi pouvons vous aider en attendant son retour ? » J'hésite et il le voit bien. « Il fait un sandwich juste à mourir, vous devriez l'essayer. » Comprenant que c'est ma seule option et que je peux tout aussi bien leur demander à eux directement, je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine. Respirant un grand coup, je me prépare pour la conversation la plus difficile de ma vie._

_Ils ne me laissent pas parler jusqu'à ce que j'aie goûté le fameux sandwich. Apprenant en plus que je ne suis pas végétarienne, c'est l'occasion pour Leroy de partager avec quelqu'un son amour pour la viande. Et effectivement, je ne peux que complimenter après avoir pris une bouchée timide. _

_« Bien, nous discutons le ventre plein, » m'invite Leroy avec un sourire engageant. Je jette un bref coup d'œil vers la porte, attendant visiblement que Rachel surgisse en tempêtant mais elle ne le fait pas alors je me résigne à commencer par le début. Ce ne serait que justice. _

_« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » débuté-je, en me demandant ce que Rachel a dit de son expérience scolaire. Ils sont un peu surpris par ma question mais ne disent rien. Baissant les yeux vers mes mains, je les tourne et retourne, cherchant une façon de commencer qui ne sera pas trop douloureuse._

_« Je m'appelle Santana Lopez, » leurs yeux s'ouvrent et je sais qu'ils savent ce que j'ai fait à Rachel mais ils ne parlent pas, attendant que je poursuive alors je le fais. Je raconte l'enfer vivant qu'a été la vie scolaire de leur fille par ma faute et ils ne bronchent pas. Quand je m'excuse, je les vois essuyer une larme discrètement mais j'essaie de ne pas me laisser interrompre. _

_Je poursuis sur les évènements de cette semaine et comment j'ai trahi la confiance de Rachel mais j'explique les raisons qui m'ont poussée à le faire et ils semblent comprendre. Lorsque je termine mon récit, je ressens une grande envie d'eau. Relevant les yeux, je fixe Leroy qui m'apparait le plus sympathique des deux. _

_« Pourrai-je avoir un peu d'eau, s'il vous plait ? » Il sort de sa transe et me sourit tranquillement avant de se lever et d'attraper un verre rempli derrière lui. A croire qu'il savait que cette conversation serait émotive. A mon regard interrogatif, il explique._

_« Rachel a toujours besoin d'un peu d'eau pour passer au travers des discussions difficiles. J'ai l'habitude de les préparer. » Je hoche la tête timidement, comprenant la logique derrière ce geste. J'ai peur d'y voir une autre preuve de leur tolérance, de leur gentillesse ou de leur capacité à pardonner. Ils ne parlent pas pendant plusieurs secondes, échangeant des regards silencieux pendant que je bois à petites gorgées. _

_L'eau fraiche me fait du bien et je peux comprendre l'attrait d'un verre après ce genre de conversation. Enfin, cela ressemble plutôt à des aveux qu'une conversation mais j'attends, incertaine de mon avenir. Sachant que pour les parents de la fille que j'ai passé tant de temps à torturer, ce ne doit pas être une décision facile pour eux. Contre toute attente, ils semblent arriver à une décision mais je les interromps avant. _

_« Il y a encore une chose que vous devez savoir, » avoué-je. Ils me fixent un peu surpris. « Connaissez-vous Quinn Fabray ? » commencé-je. Leur réaction est différente. Hiram a les yeux qui foncent et je peux le voir se tendre tandis que Leroy a un regard surpris et semble un peu amusé. C'est lui qui me répond_

_« Oui, nous connaissons Quinn. Plutôt bien, même. » Je suppose qu'ils doivent la connaitre vu qu'ils savaient qui j'étais mais je me demande s'ils en savent plus. _

_« Alors, vous devez savoir que nous et par nous, j'entends l'ensemble du Glee Club enfin à l'exception de Finn, Quinn et Rachel, tentons de réunir Quinn et Rachel. » Leur surprise est palpable et Hiram précise pour moi._

_« Réunir comme dans les rapprocher ou réunir comme dans un couple romantique ? » Je souris, certaine d'avoir leur approbation vu qu'ils n'ont pas encore hurlé sur moi ou tenté de me dissuader. _

_« La deuxième proposition. » Ils hochent la tête, comprenant ce que je veux dire. « Nous avons intitulé cette opération : Plan Faberry. Comme dans Fabray et Berry, » ajouté-je devant le regard qu'ils échangent._

_« Bien trouvé, je dois dire mais, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi chercher à les rapprocher ? Ne sont-elles pas déjà amies ? » s'inquiète Leroy et je peux voir Hiram posé une main douce, recouvrant une partie du bras de son mari._

_« Les avez-vous déjà vues l'une à côté de l'autre ? » devant leur air perplexe, j'entreprends d'expliquer toute l'opération et tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année ainsi que toutes les étapes du plan que nous avons déjà essayées. _

_« D'accord, » démarre Hiram quand je termine mon explication. « Tout d'abord, nous serons ravis de t'accueillir ici tant que tu poursuis une attitude correcte avec Rachel. Nous savons ce que c'est de se faire rejeter ainsi mais il n'est pas question que nous te laissions poursuivre sur cette voie, j'espère que je me fais bien comprendre ? » Hiram se satisfait de mon hochement de tête et Leroy poursuit._

_« Nous allons te confier quelques tâches autour de la maison et tu vas devoir parler avec Rachel. Je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'elle dise nous ne te chasserons pas d'ici à moins que tu ne t'en prennes à nouveau à elle. »Je me fais un peu plus petite, sentant l'importance de leur fille pour ces hommes et la douleur que j'ai pu leur causer par la même occasion en la renvoyant chez elle après d'aussi mauvaises journées. _

_« C'est très clair et j'aimerai vous remercier de me laisser une chance. Je ne sais pas si Rachel le fera aussi mais je suis vraiment reconnaissante que vous me laissiez une chance, » les remercié-je. Ils n'ont pas le temps de parler plus que nous entendons une voix joyeuse dans l'entrée. Je me fige, incapable de dire quoique ce soit._

* * *

><p>Je dois m'être assoupie un peu parce que lorsque je regarde le réveil sur ma table de chevet, je remarque que c'est presque l'heure du diner. Saisissant l'occasion, je me dirige vers la chambre de Rachel et frappe à la porte surmontée d'une étoile d'or. Le battant s'écarte un peu, mal fermé.<p>

« Une minute, » entendis-je crier avant que je me penche, discernant difficilement le chuchotement de sa voix par la porte entrouverte.

« Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant, » chuchote-t-elle, sans doute au téléphone puisque personne ne lui répond. Plusieurs secondes se poursuivent dans le silence.

« Je ne suis pas heureuse de la situation non plus, » elle parle de moi, j'en suis certaine. Je m'interroge sur les personnes qu'elle pourrait bien appeler.

« Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas mon choix » s'indigne-t-elle avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus douce, presque un murmure imperceptible.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi, » je me fige. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Depuis quand Berry sort-elle avec quelqu'un ? On n'aurait pas pu le manquer pourtant. Je rate toute une partie de la conversation, profondément ancrée dans mes pensées. Il faut absolument que j'en sache plus.

Je me colle à la porte, espérant surprendre une information capitale qui me donnerait un indice sur son identité. Mais soit elle s'est éloignée de la porte, soit elle ne parle plus car je ne parviens pas à saisir un murmure. J'hésite à me pencher plus près et à pousser la porte un peu plus mais je perdrais toute chance de pardon si elle me surprenait à écouter.

Je me décide à la bousculer un peu, espérant qu'elle ferait une erreur. Feignant de ne rien entendre, je toque à nouveau, appelant son nom en même temps. « Berry ? Peut-on parler ? » Je l'entends s'approcher, ses pieds trainant sur le tapis.

« Je dois te laisser … Moi aussi, je t'aime … Oui à demain … Je t'aime, » termine-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me toiser, téléphone à la main. Oooh donc son amoureux viendra demain. Intéressant, j'en connais qui payerait cher pour cette information.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-elle toute trace de légèreté soigneusement gommée de sa voix. Elle m'observe légèrement renfrognée.

« Faire des excuses, »répondis-je mais elle ne semble pas du tout impressionnée par le courage qu'il m'a fallu rassembler pour venir faire exactement cela. Elle attend et me toise, décidée à ne pas me laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Derrière elle, je vois des murs jaunes et quelques affiches de spectacles. Je soupire avant de me reprendre et de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter ainsi mais il s'est attaqué à Brittany, » Elle croise les bras, attendant sans doute plus. Soudain, je ne le sens plus de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai fait que la bonne chose. Enfin, je n'aurai pas dû promettre mais défendre B, c'est ma raison de vivre.

« Écoute, je suis désolée d'avoir brisé la promesse que je t'avais faite. J'aurai dû m'y tenir mais je ne suis pas désolée de ce que je lui ai fait. Il le méritait. Il s'est attaqué à Britt ! » insisté-je, essayant de faire passer mon point. Elle penche un peu la tête, me fixant attentivement et je reste droite, n'ayant plus rien à me reprocher.

« Je comprendrai que tu ne m'accordes plus ta confiance mais je vais travailler pour la mériter. » N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, je tourne les talons et commence à descendre vers la cuisine où je me doute qu'un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue. Tout vaut mieux que de rester enfermer dans ma chambre à repenser à aujourd'hui.

Et puis, cela me laissera un peu de temps pour tenter de comprendre à qui elle parlait avant mon arrivée. En redescendant, je pense aussi à la discussion avec Figgins et comment Finn a carrément été raconté toute l'histoire. Comment je l'ai ridiculisé en public grâce à Britt, comment il a décidé de se venger en volant une de nos vidéos et en la diffusant sur le net. Comment la seule envie qu'il me restait était de le tuer. J'ai peut-être ruiné sa réputation en diffusant cette photo de lui truquée mais je ne l'aurai jamais fait si la vidéo n'était pas une de nos sex-tapes personnelles.

Je balaye tout ça de mon esprit, cherchant à ne me vocaliser que sur une chose. Les informations que je viens de récolter. Il me tarde de remonter et d'envoyer un mail aux autres pour les tenir au courant des derniers développements.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je suis moins joyeuse lorsque je suis conviée à une nouvelle réunion en soirée à la maison de Tina cette fois parce que Rachel ne semble pas atteinte par la jalousie et que Sam peut flirter avec Quinn tout ce qu'il peut, celle-ci le tourne vers le bas systématiquement. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas la bonne manière de les rapprocher. J'espère que quelqu'un aura une bonne idée parce que sinon, il sera bientôt trop tard.<p>

Et le pire arrive quand Rachel rentre de l'école, elle m'ignore soigneusement et s'enferme dans sa chambre prétextant devoir répéter. Mais je sais bien qu'elle n'a rien à répéter et que c'est surement une discussion intéressante qu'elle doit avoir plutôt. Je suis arrivée à l'interrompre une fois prétendant vouloir récupérer les devoirs de nos classes communes.

Elle m'a regardée suspicieuse mais m'a laissée entrer le temps que je copie la liste et les feuilles. Surveillant le moindre de mes gestes, elle a fait patienté son interlocuteur. Assurément la première fois que je serai aussi assidue sur mes devoirs si cela me permet de me retrouver encore une fois près de son ordinateur. Espérons juste qu'une fois, elle ne soit pas dans la pièce au même moment.

La réunion chez Tina est morose et clairement découragée. C'est Puck qui a une illumination cette fois et elle tient en deux mots : Maison Vide. Enfin l'idée de base est un peu plus développée puisqu'il s'agit de faire boire les deux filles, de jouer à quelques jeux et de les pousser à s'embrasser. Puck est persuadé qu'elles ne pourront pas résister et que cela profitera à notre plan. Après tout, Quinn est une ivrogne en colère. Un peu de flirt en plus et elle va défendre bec et ongles sa fille.

L'idée me semble pas mal mais je refuse de le faire sans le consentement des parents de Rachel. Depuis qu'ils m'hébergent, je me défends de faire quelque chose qui pourrait trahir leur confiance. C'est comme s'ils déteignaient un peu sur moi. Il semble qu'une conscience soit entrain de grandir à l'intérieur de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, vous n'avez pas rendu cela facile pour moi … Mais je pense qu'on risque une révélation intéressante dans le prochain chapitre. Je vais poster avec plus de régularité maintenant et je pense que cela vous plaira. <strong>


	10. Cheating : étape 6

**Ok, vous allez me haïr après ça. Enfin les Fans de Brittana et du Faberry vont le faire en tout cas. **

**Dipsylon : Parfaitement, ce n'est pas du tout ma faute. ) Je peux dire que Rachel est avec quelqu'un et que vous allez le découvrir dans ce chapitre.**

**ImxEmi : J'ai trouvé de quoi bouleversé cette conviction. **

**Marine : Prochain chapitre la fête chez Santana. Et ok, je confirme ça. Il y a plusieurs couples du placard. Les possibilités : Brittana, Faberry, Britt/Rachel, Quintana. **

**Camille : Lol, comme beaucoup de gens après ce chapitre.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Tu peux faire des suppositions sur qui était au téléphone …**

**Bakachan : Non, j'avais pas vu. Wouah 110 reviews. L'histoire vous passionne ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas de la haine pour les prochaines.**

**Brittanafan : Bienvenue parmi nous. Merci de laisser un petit mot, c'est chouette. Je pense que je vais faire pire. **

**Jessie13 : Quelques réponses ici. **

**Santana : Ici, tu ne vas pas aimer.**

**AhMolly : Fête de puck pour le prochain chapitre si je survis. **

**Pensez-y si vous me tuez, je ne peux pas écrire la suite.**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

En rentrant, j'arrive immédiatement à prendre à part Hiram et Leroy. Je leur explique en détail ce à quoi l'on pense et après avoir promis de veiller sur leur fille, ils me donnent leur accord. La seule chose que j'ignore encore, c'est comment parvenir à convaincre Rachel de venir. C'est Puck qui m'envoie la solution : Team Building. Encore une fois, je salue son génie presque diabolique.

Rachel est toujours enfermée dans sa chambre et n'a reçu la visite de personne. Pas moyen d'espionner ce soir-là, la porte reste hermétiquement fermée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, rien ne change. Je n'ai toujours pas vu de traces de cette copine prétendue de Rachel, la seule personne ayant visité est B. et rien à l'école n'indique qu'elle s'est rapprochée de quelqu'un. Au contraire, elle semble juste bien amie avec Quinn et joyeuse avec le reste du club. Elle est même passée voir Finn chez lui. Elle ne me parle toujours pas.<p>

Je suis fatiguée de cette situation mais selon Leroy et Hiram à qui je me suis confiée, il vaut mieux attendre et lui laisser le temps de digérer. Je lui suis reconnaissante malgré tout qu'elle continue à m'apporter le travail que je manque et grâce à ses notes détaillées, je ne suis en retard dans aucun de nos cours communs.

Mais malgré tout cela, les diners en « famille » s'avèrent étonnamment maladroits depuis qu'elle a décidé de m'ignorer complètement. Je sais, pour les avoir entendus, qu'ils se sont déjà engueulés deux fois à nouveau et j'ai prié Leroy et Hiram de ne pas se fâcher avec elle. Heureusement, j'ai le temps de faire des petites choses un peu partout dans la maison, comme les tâches ménagères à sa place et j'espère que ça me rachètera un peu à ses yeux.

Il faut juste qu'elle daigne m'adresser la parole, une fois. Pour le moment, je prendrai même une conversation où elle me crie dessus. Tout est mieux que son ignorance de mon existence. Comme une prisonnière, je dois me retenir de cocher les jours. C'est un jeu de patience et Dieu sait que je peux gagner aussi.

Brittany apparait sur le pas de ma porte, toquant doucement. Je lui souris depuis le lit et tapote la place à côté de moi. Joyeusement, elle saute jusqu'à côté de moi. Elle s'étend à son tour, veillant à ne pas froisser les devoirs que j'étais occupée à remplir. Je rassemble le tout en un tas et le dépose sur le sol.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandé-je en la tirant plus proche de moi. Elle se laisse faire et se retrouve à rouler au-dessus de mon corps. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et je la sens sourire contre moi. Soudain, je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas fermé la porte en entrant. Quelles sont les chances qu'il y ait quelqu'un à la maison maintenant ?

« Hey, » répond-t-elle me distrayant de ma transe contemplative. « Je suis venue parler à Rachel et lui apporter un objet. Et puis, j'ai voulu te voir, » ajoute-t-elle lorsqu'elle voit mon expression un peu déçue. J'aurai préféré qu'elle ne vienne que pour moi.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que tu lui as apporté ? » questionné-je, essayant de tenir en échec ma jalousie. Elle me sourit doucement et commence à m'embrasser. J'oublie provisoirement que la porte est toujours ouverte et qu'elle n'a surement pas répondu à ma question.

« Elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler maintenant, » dit-elle se perchant sur ses coudes. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, ses longs cheveux toujours attachés en queue de cheval demandent à courir en liberté le long de son visage. Elle ressemble à un ange tandis qu'elle observe ma réaction. Les secrets de Berry ne sont pas ma priorité pour le moment.

« Tu aurais dû fermer la porte, » avoué-je tendrement en la caressant, essayant de faire passer mon envie dans mes gestes. Elle rit un peu avant de rouler hors de moi pour faire ce que j'ai suggéré. Elle se déhanche doucement jusqu'au lit à nouveau, reprenant sa position.

« Mieux ? » rigole-t-elle. J'ai juste le temps de répondre « Beaucoup mieux, » que nous reprenons où nous nous sommes arrêtées. Je ne regrette absolument pas que ces chambres soient insonorisées. Nous pourrons surement continuer à en faire un bon usage.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je reçois plusieurs visites des membres du groupe qui tentent eux aussi de piocher plus d'infos mais sans succès. Je tourne en rond à la maison, ayant beaucoup trop d'énergie maintenant que je n'ai plus les pratiques pour la dépenser. Brittany étant fatiguée ce soir, je ne peux envisager une autre solution que d'aller courir en espérant évacuer cette tension.<p>

Lorsque je rentre de mon jogging, je remarque que j'ai oublié un petit détail … La clé de la maison. Me voilà donc à sonner en sachant pertinemment que Rachel est seule à la maison et que pour autant que ça la concerne, elle me laisserait bien dormir dehors. Elle est encore au téléphone lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, contrariée que je l'interrompe.

« Non, ok … » dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi, laissant la porte ouverte. Je la suis discrètement, tentant d'en entendre plus. « Non, ce n'est pas grave. On peut remettre ça à demain … Bien sûr. Oui … okay, à demain, je ... » Elle raccroche immédiatement, me repérant à l'entrée du salon. Frénétiquement, je cherche une raison à ma présence.

« Rach, je voulais m'excuser encore une fois et … » Je la regarde passer devant moi et attraper son manteau. Je m'estime chanceuse lorsqu'elle croise mon regard inquiet et m'informe d'une voix désintéressée, répondant à ma question silencieuse.

« Je sors. Ne m'attendez pas pour diner. » Elle claque la porte en partant. Je regarde à la fenêtre mais aucune voiture ne la ramasse et je la vois marcher furieusement en direction du parc. Peut-être a-t-elle juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reposer et faire le point ?

Elle semblait plutôt en colère lorsque je suis rentrée et si la conversation qu'elle a eue au téléphone est une indication, je dirai que sa copine vient de se décommander subitement. Encore une fois, je me retrouve à tourner en rond dans la maison.

Toute la journée, j'ai hésité à pénétrer dans sa chambre et à fouiller dans l'espoir de trouver quelques indices qui me mettraient sur la voie mais la crainte qu'elle le remarque m'en a empêchée jusqu'à présent. Maintenant avec la maison vide, la tentation est encore plus grande.

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, désespérée d'une occupation quelconque. Brittany ne répond pas à son téléphone et il est probable qu'il soit encore perdu ou oublié quelque part. Quinn me répond qu'elle est occupée ce qui me met la puce à l'oreille mais je ne souhaite pas m'occuper de ce stupide plan maintenant.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre en bas et je résiste à l'envie de courir voir qui vient de rentrer. Je ne suis pas encore à ce point pathétique, même après quelques jours de solitude. J'entends deux voix et je suis presque sûre qu'il s'agit de Rachel et de quelqu'un d'autre. Je me sens ragaillardie. Bondissant sur mes pieds, j'enlève mes chaussures, espérant parvenir en bas sans faire craquer quoique ce soit.

Bizarrement, ma connaissance de la maison me le permet. Évitant les marches difficiles et la rampe trompeuse, je me retrouve rapidement en bas. Je suis au pied de l'escalier, cherchant à localiser les deux murmures.

Les voix proviennent du salon et plus je me rapproche, moins j'ai de la difficulté à identifier la personne qui l'accompagne. Je perçois distinctement la voix de Rachel lorsqu'elle s'assoit dans le canapé, sans doute pour se rapprocher de l'autre personne. Je suis presque sûre qu'il s'agit de Brittany et pourtant leur comportement me pousse à me cacher.

« Montre-moi, » ordonne-t-elle. Le peu de réponse me prouve qu'elles sont occupées. Je m'avance et passe un œil discret par la porte du salon. Elles sont bien assises dans le fauteuil. Je repère facilement Rachel mais j'ai plus de mal à identifier la personne qui l'embrasse à cette seconde parce que son visage est caché par les cheveux bruns. Lorsqu'elles se détachent, mon cœur fait un plongeon.

« Pas mal, Britt. Je peux comprendre maintenant. Je pense que tu as parfaitement raison, » elle hoche la tête, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi la dernière partie. Pourrais-tu me montrer encore une fois ? » Elles se penchent l'une vers l'autre à nouveau. Les larmes aux yeux, je remonte rapidement, ne voulant pas voir plus.

B. … Brittany me trompe avec Rachel. La pensée m'envoie pleurer contre mon oreiller. Assurément une nouvelle que je ne peux pas prendre pour le moment. C'est juste de trop.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

J'espère que notre arrivée fut discrète. Nous montons dans ma chambre, rapidement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Santana nous surprenne maintenant, il y aurait trop d'explications à donner et aucune de nous deux n'est prête à cela.

En sécurité, je m'arrête, haletante. D'habitude, elle passe par le grillage et l'arbre à l'extérieur mais pour une fois, nous avons renoncé à toute prudence. Elle était trop fatiguée que pour prétendre pouvoir faire l'escalade et je ne suis pas prête à laisser passer une occasion de l'aimer avec tout mon être.

Elle m'a déjà prévenue que j'aurai à faire tout le travail mais quand elle est étendue devant moi, je vois pire comme alternative. Poussant le verrou, je suis heureuse de ma chambre insonorisée. Je m'approche d'elle, un regard sur mon visage. Elle le connait.

Cette nuit sera décidément intéressante. Juste avant de l'étreindre, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds, appréciant leur douceur. Elle me sourit et me tire près d'elle, me chuchotant d'une voix calme.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai quelques petites choses à te montrer encore. » Je lui souris, reconnaissante pour son aide si particulière.

« ok. Mon corps est tout à toi. »

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Deux, trois jours se poursuivent dans le même climat. J'ignore Berry et Brittany du mieux que je peux et quitte rarement ma chambre. Lorsque Hiram et Leroy sont venus voir, je leur ai raconté dans le détail ce qui s'était passé. Ils ne m'ont pas crue, arguant qu'aucune des deux ne ferait ça.

J'ai renoncé à expliquer aux autres ce qui se passe mais je pense qu'ils savent. Subitement, ne plus aller à l'école est devenu la meilleure partie de ma journée. Le plan Faberry n'a plus d'intérêt maintenant. La seule chose qui me remonte le moral, c'est de savoir que ce soir, je vais pouvoir boire jusqu'à oublier complètement et puis éventuellement, les confronter à ce sujet. Je sais que les autres ont toujours le plan en tête, sans doute poussés par Leroy et Hiram.

* * *

><p>Leroy POV<p>

La culpabilité m'envahit à nouveau quand Santana refuse de venir diner avec nous pour la troisième fois. J'aimerai pouvoir lui enlever cette tristesse et tout lui raconter mais je suis liée par ma promesse et je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

Bien sûr, Rachel a beaucoup de choses à se reprocher mais tromper avec Brittany surement pas. Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle faisait des recherches, elle ignorait même que Santana était à la maison au moment où elle est rentrée, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Je veux la croire car je sais qu'elle ne nous mentirait pas mais parfois je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Comme le moment où Santana nous a parlé de leur plan, le plan Faberry. Quelle difficulté nous avons eu à tenir notre langue à ce moment-là. Bien sûr, nous savons que Rachel penche pour une fille en ce moment mais ce n'est juste pas la fille dont tout le monde parle. Brittany ne ferait pas ça à Santana, il suffit de voir l'éclair de douleur dans ses yeux bleus, chaque fois que j'ai eu à lui répondre que sa copine n'était pas disposée à lui parler encore.

Parfois les drames adolescents me manquent. Et une chose est sûre, la soirée de ce soir promet définitivement quelques surprises pour certaines. Et je suis content que Rachel y aille préparée. Peut-être pourra-t-elle atténué un peu le choc.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Vingt heures sonne et j'embarque Rachel pour la soirée de sa vie, sans aucun doute. Si seulement, elle savait dans quel piège odieux elle va se retrouver coincée. Après un renouvellement de mes promesses de prendre soin d'elle et une nouvelle sur parler à Britt, les Berry nous laissent partir confiants. Autant que peuvent l'être des parents qui savent que leur enfant va à une fête dans le but d'être saoulée à mort pour qu'elle avoue son attirance envers une autre fille. Pas du tout stressant bien entendu.

Lorsque nous arrivons, elle ne m'a toujours pas adressé la parole et je n'ai pas cherché non plus. Je me concentre sur ma conduite et sur le plan de la soirée. A peine sommes-nous entrées que nous sommes tirées vers les rafraichissements. Une bière est poussée dans ma main et je vois du coin de l'œil que Britt s'avance vers moi. Je fuis discrètement, cherchant refuge à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p><strong>Non, non, pas de lynchage d'auteur prévu tout de suite ou je retiens les mises à jour ! Pensez-y. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà reçu l'ordre de me dépêcher d'écrire la suite et de je cite « sortir de cet absurde relation entre Britt et Rachel » sous peine de perdre quelques privilèges à la maison. <strong>


	11. L'aveu : étape 7

**Sans doute le chapitre le plus facile à écrire … Lol.**

**NayannaR : Juste suspicieuse ? J'espère que quelques heures n'est pas une attente trop longue.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Ok, je réponds aux questions cette fois. Aux vraies questions.**

**Dipsylon : Lol Ben si je peux … Je fais bien du Quintana, je pouvais faire du Rachel/Brittany … **

**Jessie : A dire vrai, ce n'était pas prévu comme ça au départ … le Britt/Rachel. Faberry Finale ? Je ne sais pas encore … **

**ImxEmi : Ben oui, sérieusement … Oh personne n'a envisagé l'option … Flûte, je m'améliore alors.**

**Vingar : Oh mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Euh, juste pour vérifier, tu as une poupée vaudou à mon effigie ? Gloups.**

**Birttanafan : Merci, bien sûr on va faire une grande discussion dans ce chapitre … Juste pas sur ce sujet-là.**

**Lovesong : Moi, je trouve ça crédible, non ? Rachel/Brittany ?**

**Camille : Oh mon Dieu, tu as l'esprit aussi mal tourné que moi. Lol.**

**AhMolly : Un coup de maitre, oui, je trouve aussi. **

**Bon, commencé hier soir et terminé dans le train ce matin. Juste parce que je sais que vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps ;-).**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Discrètement, à intervalles réguliers, je rentre chercher une nouvelle bière, espérant ne pas croiser un regard ou tomber sur quelque chose qui me conforterait que Britt me trompe. Je n'ai pas le courage de la confronter, pas avant encore quelques bouteilles.

Après le quatrième voyage, lasse de tomber sur des personnes qui tentent de me parler, j'attrape quatre bouteilles et sors au calme. L'air frais m'éclaircit les idées mais ne m'aide pas à les accepter. Derrière moi, j'entends les bruits de la musique et les cris des autres qui ont de toute évidence un bon moment.

« Santana ? » La voix inquiète de Puck fait son chemin jusqu'à moi dans le noir. Je sursaute, pas assez ivre pour une conversation mais déjà assez que pour avoir mon mordant émoussé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » l'arrêté-je immédiatement. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et rétorque sarcastiquement :

« Oh, moi, je veux beaucoup de choses. Peut-être que si tu te proposes à nouveau ? » Je le claque sur la tête et il me sourit, content de voir qu'il peut encore tirer une réaction de moi.

« Non, j'étais venu t'avertir que nous commençons à jouer à tourner la bouteille. » Ah ouais, ce maudit plan avec Berry en voleuse de petite copine. Sûr que j'ai envie de jouer maintenant. Dire que je faisais quelque chose de gentil pour elle.

« Tu sais ? Le plan ? » ajoute-t-il lorsque le silence s'est bien installé. Il me tire un peu la manche, essayant visiblement d'obtenir une réaction quelconque mais je reste impassible. J'attrape une nouvelle bouteille, prête à continuer à me saouler seule ici. Un peu d'oubli liquide, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin.

« Oh non, ça s'est fini pour toi, » dit-il en attrapant ma bouteille et celle qu'il me restait. « Je n'hésiterai pas à te botter les fesses si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite t'expliquer avec je ne sais qui. Prends Berry entre quatre yeux et enfonce lui dans le crâne tes excuses, » il fait une pause pour l'effet dramatique et aussi pour m'empêcher d'atteindre les bouteilles.

« mais cette Lopez ici, c'est une vraie loque. » finit-il en haletant légèrement au coup de poing que je viens de lui balancer dans l'estomac.

« Rends-moi ma bière, » ordonné-je, très sérieuse. Il hausse les épaules et les dépose au sol. J'aurai dû me méfier plus à cette capitulation subite car la seconde après, je suis trainée sur son épaule jusqu'à l'intérieur. J'ai beau hurlé, il ne me dépose qu'à côté de Brittany. Celle-ci m'enlace immédiatement comme à notre habitude.

« On joue, on joue. Oui, Berry, toi aussi, » crie Puck par-dessus la musique. Blaine se charge de baisser le son pendant que tout le monde fait un cercle autour de nous. Je remarque que Berry se tient loin de Quinn mais très proche de Britt. Seul, Puck les sépare. Je grogne mais personne ne le remarque à part B qui me fait un sourire énorme.

Les premiers tours ne sont pas intéressants : Puck embrasse Blaine ; Finn, Sugar (ce qui ne provoque pas de réaction chez Berry); Tina et Mercedes partagent un baiser chaste sur la joue. Rien d'affolant jusqu'à présent.

Je manque de m'endormir lorsque je remarque que la bouteille pointe sur Berry. Je me relève curieuse de savoir qui l'a tournée. A ma grande horreur, je remarque que c'est Brittany. Elles se penchent au-dessus de Puck et j'interviens.

« Pas question, » je tire ma copine contre moi et elles me regardent toutes les deux bizarrement. Puck ne peut s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel, heureux qu'elles allaient s'embrasser au-dessus de lui.

« ça devenait intéressant … » Sa phrase se fane quand il remarque le coup d'œil meurtrier qui est dirigé sur lui.

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu, » tente de me rassurer Berry. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais coucher avec Brittany après. »

« C'est sûr qu'après l'autre soir, tu dois être satisfaite, » grogné-je entre mes dents. Elle pâlit. Visiblement, je n'ai peut-être pas murmuré cela aussi doucement que je le voulais.

« Santana, quel est le problème ? » demande Kurt, essayant de venir en renfort avant que je ne saute sur quelqu'un. Mon esprit y pense. Ben oui, quel est le problème ? Ce n'est pas comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais fait de toute façon. Je relâche mon emprise sur Brittany.

« Y en a pas, » ils soufflent tous, ravis de voir qu'une catastrophe a été évitée. « Ce n'est pas comme si un baiser changeait quelque chose de toute façon. Britt, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on rompe. » Je veux me lever mais son poids mort est trop lourd à soulever. Elle m'observe avec des yeux tristes, essayant de deviner si je suis bien sérieuse. Et je le suis, gravement sérieuse.

« Euh, je pense avoir manqué un épisode, » commente Finn. « Pourquoi est-ce que Santana et Brittany se séparent ? » Lâchant le regard suppliant de mon ex-copine, je fixe les yeux perdus en face de moi.

« Parce qu'elle a triché sur moi. Je les ai vues s'embrasser, Rachel et elle, » hurlé-je perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste. Je suis debout maintenant, mes yeux passant de l'un à l'autre rapidement. J'entends confusément les murmures autour de moi. Lorsque j'arrive sur Rachel, elle bredouille rapidement une excuse.

« Je n'ai pas couchée avec Brittany, » assure-t-elle en levant les mains. Son regard apeuré se fixe sur une personne derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Finn et Quinn bouche bée. Dans mon dos, je l'entends supplier vers la seule personne que je n'attendais pas. Je pensais que Berry allait ramper devant moi lorsque je les confronterais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui se passe maintenant.

« Quinn, crois-moi. Je n'ai pas couché avec Brittany. » Q a son expression figée, la reine des glaces est de retour. Son regard se lève sur moi et elle m'observe, essayant de discerner si je dis la vérité. Moi, j'ai compris.

« Tu sors avec Berry, » affirmé-je sans la quitter des yeux. Elle jette un regard circulaire avant de revenir sur moi. Elle hoche la tête, confirmant ce que je viens de deviner. Me détournant, je pense à interroger la seule personne qui n'a encore rien dit.

« Britt ? » Tous les yeux se tournent vers elle. Elle hésite, échangeant des regards avec Quinn et Rachel. Celles-ci doivent donner leur accord car elle avoue d'une voix timide.

« Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire, » Ma salive ne parvient plus à couler et je m'étouffe. Les mots ne passent plus. Les larmes montent, menaçant de déborder ma garde. Elle ne vient pas juste de confirmer couché avec Berry ET Q. Je ne pourrai pas y faire face. Puck est le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Ca veut dire que vous faites une triplette. Pas besoin d'un coup de main en plus ? » demande-t-il en rigolant. Rachel lui retourne une baffe avant de se mordre les lèvres.

« Personne ne couche avec Britt. Q et moi sommes fidèles, » affirme-t-elle. Quinn confirme d'un hochement de tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? « Qui couche avec Britt alors ? »

« Santana, assieds-toi. Je pense qu'il est temps pour une petite explication de toute façon, » tente de m'apaiser Quinn en posant une main sur la mienne. Elle me tire vers le sol et je m'effondre doucement, les jambes coupées.

« Quinn et moi sommes ensembles depuis deux mois. On ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes et juste apprendre à découvrir l'autre sans subir toutes les moqueries comme Kurt, » commence Rachel en s'excusant d'un petit sourire vers lui. Il hoche la tête, indiquant qu'il comprend. Les autres sont restés bloqué sur la première partie de sa phrase. Deux mois ? Avant la débâcle avec Finn ? Tous nos regards convergent vers lui et il sourit timidement.

« J'étais au courant. J'ai aidé Rachel à écarter les soupçons, » explique-t-il. Je peux sentir une légère tristesse. Sans doute a-t-il pensé qu'elle retomberait dans ses bras. Je sens Quinn bouger derrière moi et bientôt, elle tient Rachel dans ses bras. Toute son attitude claironne A moi. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille qui les fait rire un peu.

« Nous nous sommes disputées chaque jour pour les mêmes raisons, » continue Quinn à voix haute. Elle pose les yeux sur moi. « Et puis, nous avons remarqué que vous étiez de plus en plus curieux alors il a fallu que l'on fasse de plus en plus attention. » Elle embrasse la joue de sa copine.

« J'ai dû recruter quelques alliées, » nous apprend-t-elle. Immédiatement, ceux qui nous ont trahis m'apparaissent. Sue, bien sûr. Le regard penaud de ma copine m'apprend qu'elle était coupable aussi.

« Sue, » verbalisé-je, en gardant mon regard sur Britt. Je gagne un petit hochement de tête approbateur et un sourire en coin de Quinn.

« Elle nous a surprises dans les vestiaires, une fois, » commente Rachel en rougissant. « Je jure qu'elle a des caméras dans toute l'école. » avant de se cacher un peu plus dans le corps de Quinn.

« Elle a été très utile pour déjouer certains de vos plans, » commente Quinn par-dessus l'épaule de sa copine. « Oui, enfin, sauf les menottes, » fait remarquer Rachel. Elle se redresse et parle sérieusement. « Avez-vous la moindre idée de la torture que ça représente de se retrouver enchainée à ça » demande-t-elle pointant du doigt le corps de Quinn derrière elle. « Sans pouvoir toucher ? »

« Hey, » s'indigne Quinn derrière elle. « Je ne suis pas celle qui a porté des extra-mini jupes toute cette semaine-là. » Je grogne, essayant d'éviter un nouvel affrontement entre elles et de les remettre sur les rails.

« Bref, c'était le plan, » terminé-je, « Brittany aussi, je suppose ? » Rachel rougit encore plus foncée, ses yeux dans le vague.

« Euh, oui. Elle a marché sur nous le jour où nous travaillions dans l'auditorium. » Puck hoche la tête comme s'il comprenait sa gêne.

« Le fantasme du piano, » dit-il distraitement. Mike, Tina, Quinn, Finn, Sugar rougissent à ses mots, me montrant ce que ce pauvre piano a bien pu subir depuis quelques années. Je frémis de dégoût à l'idée d'y poser mes doigts un jour.

« J'ai accepté de les aider parce que j'ai pensé que ça nous aidera aussi, » avoue Britt à côté de moi. Elle tend la main pour prendre la mienne, essayant de croiser mon regard mais je m'obstine à fixer nos doigts qui s'entremêlent. Je sens qu'il y a une explication logique mais qu'elle n'est pas encore là.

C'est vrai que si Berry et Q étaient sorties en tant que couple, je n'aurai pas rechigné autant ces dernières semaines. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi nous serions toujours bien enfoncées dans le placard. Mais Finn est passé par là, bien entendu. La colère me reprend.

« Donc c'était ça votre petit plan, nous pousser dehors ? » Le silence est stupéfait lorsqu'ils comprennent où je veux en venir. Ils assemblent les pièces du puzzle rapidement. Je vais me jeter sur Finn mais les bras de Brittany et le poids de Mike m'en empêchent.

« C'était un plan, » continué-je à crier contre lui malgré tout. « Je me suis faite virée de chez moi par ce connard juste pour vous deux, » hurlé-je perdant le souffle qu'il me reste.

« Elles n'ont rien avoir avec toi. Ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai juste perdu mon sang-froid, » avoue-t-il calmement. Quinn pose une main sur mon bras et je regarde vers elle, me sentant trahie.

« Personne ne voulait pousser personne. Finn a mal pris la fin de notre arrangement et plutôt que de se venger sur nous, il s'est vengé sur toi. »

« J'ai pensé que c'était de ta faute et celle de ce maudit plan que tu as inventé, » poursuit Finn après un léger hochement de tête de Rachel. « Mais j'ai compris que Rach ne m'aimait plus. Trop tard pour réparer malheureusement mais je vais être là derrière vous à chaque étape. » Sa promesse vient trop tard pour moi.

Je me réinstalle à nouveau, tentant d'absorber les nouvelles. Autour de moi, les autres continuent à poser des questions. Comment s'est passé le premier rendez-vous ? Qui a proposé ? Si elles ont déjà été jusqu'au bout … J'ai envie de vomir face à leur enthousiasme. Soudain, ça me frappe.

« Berry, tu as quand même couché avec Britt. » les interrompis-je au milieu de la description du restaurant qu'elles ont essayé la semaine passée. Elle se fige dans les bras de Quinn et lève les yeux vers sa copine dans son dos. Quinn ne sourit plus.

« Je peux expliquer, » commence Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, moi aussi, je peux expliquer … C'est genre la pire excuse du monde, je pense … So Faberry endgame ou le BrittRachel qu'on n'a pas de nom pour eux ? **


	12. Cry

**Vous m'avez laissé sans voix quand j'ai ouvert mes mails ce soir. 16 commentaires rien que pour le chapitre précédent et ce en quelques heures. Merci, merci ! Tout ça me touche. Vous aimez cette histoire en tout cas. J'en ferai plus souvent du même genre. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Ouais bon ensemble … **

**ImxEmi : J'aime bien Pierry … ça a été fun à écrire, surtout que c'est le chapitre auquel je pense depuis le début de l'histoire (si, si, je savais dès le premier chapitre que j'allais arriver à ça). Je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre d'explications. On se rapproche de la fin …**

**Grim : Britchel, ça me fait penser à Finchel … Je vais faire un récapitulatif en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui suivent pas (pourtant … trois chapitres en trois jours …)**

**Shana-sab : Rooh, c'est pas comme si je vous faisais attendre une semaine … Je pourrai tient pour la suite. **

**Vingar : Une poupée Vaudou *gloups* Tout est douteux dans cette fic, c'est le but. Ne pas croire les apparences …**

**Santana : Roooh, à ce point-là ? Bon rien que pour toi, j'ai retardé Sex Friend et bossé sur ce chapitre à la place … et oui …**

**Jessy : Euh … voyons tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense c'est que mes fics finissent bien ?**

**NayannaR : Ah non pas de Quintana ici … On va donc faire Faberry … peut-être.**

**Ines : J'aime bien Perry aussi tient … Ca fait toujours plaisir les reviews alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. Le Perry machin va devenir plus clair ici. **

**Jessie13 : Je suis sadique … Mmm … Je devrais peut-être prévenir au premier chapitre non ? En même temps, je trouve que j'ai été encore assez sage sur ce point de vue là.**

**Dipsylon : MDR. **

**Bakachan : Rooh, je ne vous fais pas patienter une semaine non plus … Quoique je pourrais changer d'avis.**

**Lectrice anonyme : Sympa le nom ! Merci pour le commentaire, j'ai pris note et c'est vrai que parfois je ne fais pas attention. J'aime bien l'idée d'une partie à 4. Faudra que j'essaye une fois. Je suis immunisée contre les yeux du chat potté … j'ai la version chien à la maison, juste pour dire.**

**Achele : Oh ça faisait un moment. Contente que ça plaise. Pour les couples du placard, y avait Faberry et Brittana. Chaque fois que vous pensiez trop à Faberry, je me suis arrangée pour faire du Brittana et l'inverse. C'était fun, j'étais morte de rire à chaque chapitre. Maintenant, si vous êtes sages, je réécrirai les scènes avec les noms corrects. **

**Brittanafan : Je ne pense pas que je vais l'exploiter ici. Ce n'était pas l'idée au départ mais Rachel a pris le pouvoir sur moi sur ce coup-là. J'ai rien pu faire. **

**Camille : Et c'est moi qui ai l'esprit tordu … On aura tout vu. **

**So … la suite peut-être ?**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Nous regardons en direction de Berry, attendant une explication plus convaincante. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour sa copine. Quinn s'est reculée légèrement et l'on voit que le geste fait mal au couple. Britt est silencieuse et se mord les lèvres doucement, signe qu'elle cache quelque chose. Je suis prête à perdre patience lorsque le petit échange silencieux entre Quinn et Rachel s'arrête.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait, » assure Rachel en me regardant dans les yeux. Je suis tentée de la croire par ce simple geste mais il s'agit de la phrase la plus bidon et la plus passe-partout que je connaisse. J'attends, refusant de montrer que je commence à me laisser convaincre.

« Nous n'avons rien fait, » continue-t-elle et je peux voir qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle nous cache. Tout le monde peut le voir, Berry n'a jamais été très douée pour mentir sous pression. « Britt m'aidait pour une surprise. »

« Qu'a vu Santana alors ? » interroge Quinn, bien moins convaincue que moi. « Une part de ta surprise ? » Je me souviens d'avoir vu deux têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre. Je ne pouvais voir leurs lèvres puisque Rachel était dos à moi et Britt m'était cachée par les cheveux bruns. Si l'on repense à leur position, peut-être que Rachel a raison, qu'elles ne se sont pas embrassées. Mais que pouvaient-elles faire si proche l'une de l'autre ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles s'embrassaient vraiment, » avoué-je, en rejouant encore une fois la scène pour être sûre. Mais elles étaient proches, qui me dit qu'elles ne sont pas montées par la suite terminer le tout dans sa chambre insonorisée ?

« Parce que nous ne le faisions pas, » réplique Rachel vivement, s'accrochant à la moindre parcelle d'argument valable. Elle doit se douter que Quinn ne la croit pas. « On faisait … autre chose, » rougit-elle. Les yeux de sa copine s'élargissent. Alors autre chose est devenu le nom de code du sexe maintenant ? Voilà qui est bon à savoir.

« Autre chose comme coucher avec elle ? » s'énerve Quinn. « Merde Rach, je sais que le secret était dur à garder mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça. » Elle se lève et quitte sans écouter personne. Kurt va directement à sa suite et j'empêche Rachel de faire de même.

« J'étais avec toi toute la nuit après, » hurle Rachel en direction de sa copine qui s'éloigne. Plusieurs portes claquent et une discussion animée nous parvient de l'extérieur. Je retiens Rachel.

« Elle ne t'écoutera pas alors tu peux tout aussi bien balancer ce que tu faisais avec Britt. Et crois-moi, je n'aime pas partager, » conseillé-je. Ses yeux vont le tour du cercle, prenant les visages avides autour d'elle et celui coupable de Britt.

« Britt me montrait comment … » elle marmonne la fin de la phrase la rendant incompréhensible pour nous. Je me tourne vers Britt qui a cet air innocent mais excité en même temps.

« Je montrais à Rach comment se servir de quelques jouets. » Tout le monde halète à l'honnêteté brute de ma copine, j'entends même Noé jurer et Finn se tortiller de l'autre côté de la pièce. Des images de Rachel et Brittany m'envahissent l'esprit. J'ai du mal à respirer. Trop de nudité à mon goût.

« Au-dessus des vêtements, au-dessus. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne suis pas une tricheuse, » se justifie Rach, rouge comme une tomate. « C'était pour une surprise pour Quinn. C'est Brittany qui m'a conseillée, » avoue-t-elle rapidement sans croiser les yeux de personne dans la salle. « Elle m'a même montré quelques mouvements et positions que je ne connaissais pas. »

Je réfléchis. Ses pères qui m'assurent que Rachel n'est pas capable de faire cela. L'honnêteté de Brittany qui se reflète dans ses yeux bleus. Tout serait plus facile, si je les croyais. Et puis, cela ressemble bien à Berry de faire des recherches et à Britt de ne pas savoir s'arrêter sur les informations à partager sur les sujets sensibles. Je me fais une note mentale de lui en parler plus tard.

« Ok, » dis-je provisoirement. « Mais la prochaine fois, viens me voir parce que je ne pense pas que la jalousie de Q. est une chose à provoquer. » Les yeux de Rachel se tournent vers moi, quittant la porte, pour me donner un regard interrogatif.

« Rachel, tu as été voir la pom pom girl blonde aux yeux bleus que tout le monde veut mettre dans son lit, » l'informe Sam. Je grogne et enlace un bras possessif autour de ma petite amie. « Comment penses-tu que Quinn le vit ? » La possessivité de Quinn est quasi légendaire pour ceux qui sont sortis avec elle. Je n'en reviens pas que Berry ait fait cette erreur de débutante.

« Laisse-la respirer un peu et on ira la voir demain pour lui expliquer, » tenté-je de la rassurer. Je soulève Brittany légèrement, gagnant un petit rire de sa part et après l'avoir reposée, je tends une main pour tirer Rachel avec nous. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.

« Je suis désolée, Rachel, » annonce Kurt en rentrant dans la salle. Il lui dépose un collier dans sa main libre. « Elle préfère rompre avec toi. » Hébétée, elle fixe l'objet. Elle ne marmonne qu'une chose avant que ses jambes ne la portent plus.

« Elle avait promis qu'elle ne me quitterait pas. » Britt la rattrape juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et l'entraine dans un câlin à vous briser les os.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, toutes nos tentatives pour contacter Q. se sont soldées par un échec. Elle est partie avec sa mère au spa pour le week-end. Une manière d'éviter tout le monde et de réparer son cœur brisé, je suppose. J'ouvre doucement la porte de sa chambre, la trouvant dans la même position que lors de mes précédentes visites.<p>

Rachel est sur son lit, câlinant une peluche violette qu'elle a appelée Indigo, un cadeau de Q. Elle n'a plus de larmes depuis longtemps et toute son énergie semble l'avoir quittée. C'est à peine si elle se lève encore le matin pour venir manger avec nous.

Ses yeux sont vides lorsqu'elle fixe son regard sur moi. La peluche porte un collier que je reconnais comme étant celui que Kurt lui a rendu. Je m'assois sur le lit à côté d'elle et tends la main pour observer le médaillon qui y pend. C'est une petite note de musique.

« C'était un de tes cadeaux pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? » espérant la faire parler un peu pour dégeler cette façade qu'elle a mise en place jour après jour. Elle hoche la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

« Une note de musique pour qu'elle pense à moi, » explique-t-elle de sa voix rauque. Sa gorge doit lui faire un peu mal. J'atteins le verre d'eau que je lui ai monté la première fois et lui donne. Elle boit un peu, perdant son regard dans le fond. Elle le fait tourner, fixant le siphon qui s'y forme. Délicatement, je lui enlève le verre, ayant peur qu'elle n'en renverse dans sa rêverie.

« Elle m'a offert celui-ci, » dit-elle en pêchant la chaine autour de son cou. Je le prends délicatement entre mes doigts, essayant de trouver ce que représente l'animal ici. Confuse, je remarque qu'il y a une sorte de bosse et un long cou.

« C'est un chameau, » continue-t-elle dans son propre monde. « C'était une blague entre nous. Elle dit … disait que j'ai … avais tout le temps besoin de la toucher et de la serrer contre moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire à l'école alors, elle m'a offert ce chameau pour qu'il fasse provision de mes câlins et les lui donne plus tard. C'est un chameau câlin. » Les mots coulent et c'est la plus longue conversation que nous ayons eu depuis la soirée.

« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? » demandé-je après quelques minutes de silence. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle étreint toujours son lion comme si c'était la seule chose qui la retient sur terre.

« Passer, » murmure-t-elle d'une voix brisée. « Elle n'a pas confiance en moi après deux mois et elle a rompu avec moi. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. » Je reste sans voix derrière elle. Mes yeux s'ouvrent quand je comprends qu'elle abandonne tout simplement.

« Mais tu ne peux pas … » bredouillé-je vivement. Je veux la faire changer d'avis à tout prix. Nous venons de découvrir que ce pourquoi nous travaillons depuis un mois est réel, ce n'est pas pour que tout s'arrête maintenant.

« Elle ne veut pas de moi, San, » argumente-t-elle en retour. « Je ne vais pas me battre pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en moi et encore moins envie d'être avec moi. On ne force pas le destin. » Elle se recroqueville un peu plus contre le lion et ajoute doucement sans me regarder.

« J'aimerai rester seule maintenant s'il te plait. » Je quitte la chambre à reculons, marchant doucement pour lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Mais elle ne change pas d'avis. En redescendant, j'informe de mon échec, Leroy et Hiram ainsi que Brittany.

* * *

><p>Je pensais que tout pourrait se résoudre le lundi quand l'on reviendrait à l'école et qu'elles seraient obligées de se voir mais rien ne change. Rachel erre comme un fantôme d'un cours à l'autre et nous nous relayons pour s'assurer qu'elle ne craque pas. Quinn traite les choses différemment, elle marche comme si le lieu lui appartenait et ne fait plus attention aux simples mortels.<p>

Elle ne fait même pas un geste lorsque que Rachel se fait aborder par deux sportifs. Rachel sort de l'altercation comme d'habitude et je me dépêche de la rejoindre pour aider à enlever la glace. Brittany accepte d'aller récupérer ses affaires dans son casier pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Je me porte volontaire pour l'emmener enlever le tout. Heureusement que les vestiaires des Cheerios sont vides à cette heure-ci.

Je la déshabille promptement et la traine sous la douche chaude en soutien-gorge et culotte. Des larmes tracent des sillons à travers le colorant qui teinte sa peau. Essayant de la calmer, je lui murmure des encouragements et des paroles rassurantes, effaçant rapidement toute trace de l'agression.

Je la sors de la douche et l'enveloppe dans une de nos serviettes. Elle semble si minuscule dedans. Doucement, je la sèche, voyant qu'elle ne fait aucun geste pour m'arrêter. Elle est perdue pour notre monde, ses yeux rêvant sur quelque chose que nous ne pouvons atteindre pour elle.

« Je l'ai vue, » sont les seuls mots qui franchissent ses lèvres quand je la quitte pour qu'elle s'habille. Après cela, c'est comme si un interrupteur avait été mis en marche. Rachel Berry est remplacé par un robot sans émotions.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

J'ai dit ce qu'on attendait de moi. J'ai expliqué que j'allais juste passer à autre chose, avancer et ne rien regretter. Je dirai que nous nous sommes juste éloignées, perdues en route. Je vais faire comme si rien de mal n'est arrivé. Voilà ce que j'ai décidé dans le calme de ma chambre.

Je ne fais pas attention à leurs conversations, aux chuchotements qui s'éteignent lorsque j'entre dans une pièce, aux regards peinés de notre petit groupe à chaque heure de cours. Je ne dis rien à l'escorte qui m'accompagne à chaque minute de ma journée. Je suis entourée mais je suis seule. Je ne souhaite rien de plus que de retourner à la maison.

Chaque fois que je marche dans le couloir et attrape un éclair de sa présence, mon cœur se serre à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, me rappelant qu'il est toujours là. Il est brisé mais il continue de battre pour elle. Je ne peux pas arrêter de sentir.

Alors, j'agis comme si rien n'avait changé. Je parle, mange, ris même comme avant. Quand tout devient trop fort autour de moi, je ferme les yeux, priant pour que ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et que tout sera fini au moment où j'ouvre les yeux. Santana tente de me rassurer en m'expliquant que le plus dur est fait, qu'il faut que je me batte à nouveau quand tout ce que je veux faire c'est pleurer.

« Tout va bien ? » Le monde entier semble concerné par cette question aujourd'hui. Je répète toujours ce qu'ils souhaitent entendre que je vais bien. Peut-être voient-ils à travers le mensonge ou peut-être qu'ils ne me croient pas mais je ne peux les blâmer quand j'ai moi-même du mal à le faire.

Chaque respiration s'accompagne d'un battement de mon cœur brisé. Cela me rappelle qu'elle n'est plus à côté de moi. Mon chameau câlin ne pourra plus fonctionner entre nous. Je n'ai plus de câlins à offrir. Chaque respiration s'accompagne d'un souvenir, le souvenir d'un bonheur auquel je ne peux plus prétendre. Chaque respiration me rappelle que je suis en vie et que je dois faire face.

Je tourne en rond dans la salle de chœur, consciente des regards sur mon dos. L'envie me prend de m'asseoir au piano mais mes doigts refusent de presser les touches. Je ferme les yeux, me souvenant de son rire lorsque je ratais un enchainement. Loin de me vexer, cela me donnait envie d'être meilleure. Assez bonne pour être à sa hauteur.

Je ferme les yeux pour retenir l'envie de pleurer. Me penchant doucement au-dessus du piano, je tente de rassembler mes émotions. Je ne peux plus prétendre. Est-ce que tout aura disparu lorsque je vais ouvrir les yeux ? Quand tout cela va-t-il s'arrêter ? Une voix pleine d'énergie nous surprend tous, trouant le silence qui s'est installé dans la salle. Je me lève, ressentant un besoin urgent de pleurer.

« Je suis désolée, Mr Schue, » expliqué-je rapidement sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. J'ai besoin d'une pause. » Je sors en courant. Je ne m'arrête qu'à la seconde où je m'écroule sur mon lit, serrant Indigo contre moi. Pour la dernière fois de la journée, je ferme les yeux, priant que tout s'arrête.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un récapitulatif :<strong>

**Faberry existe depuis le début de la fic (+ de 2 mois qu'elles sont ensembles)**

**Santana n'a pas vu Britt et Rachel s'embrasser.**

**Rachel n'a pas triché avec Brittany, c'était hum … une initiation.**

**Rachel a passé la nuit après (le POV Rachel qui suit la « découverte » par Santana) avec Quinn (cheveux blonds …).**

**Quinn rompt avec Rachel parce qu'elle pense qu'elle a effectivement triché. (et pour d'autres raisons pas encore abordées)**

**Euh … voilà, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour la suite. **

**Suite pas demain parce qu'il faut que je mette à jour les autres aussi mais jeudi peut-être ? Histoire de vous laisser le temps de digérer. Et puis maximum 15 chapitres donc on approche de la fin. Pas de suite prévue à l'origine pour celle-ci. Juste si vous êtes sages, je vais faire un « extra » avec tous les one shot que j'ai de cette histoire (non publiés) dans certaines suites des fameux POV narrateur mystère.**


	13. Try again

**Désolée, pas mal de circonstances m'ont tenue éloignée de l'écriture. Cela a été une fin de semaine assez mauvaise mais je vais essayer de reprendre le dessus et de sortir cette douleur dans une nouvelle fiction plutôt que de me vautrer dedans. Je vais finir cette fiction-ci en priorité et puis me concentrer sur Sex Friend et Get it Right.**

**Dipsylon : Lol, ce n'est pas vraiment un point que vous venez de découvrir …**

**Mxelle Juuw : Bon, elles ne vont pas se parler maintenant non plus. Mais il y a un peu de Faberry.**

**Bakachan : Je trouve toujours un moyen de les remettre ensemble … Euh, oui j'ai oublié ce que j'ai promis ?**

**ImxEmi : Le chameau vient d'une idée d'une des fics que je lis. J'aimais bien alors j'ai repris et modifié un peu. **

**Marine : Lol, si vous aimez ce genre d'histoire, alors j'en ai une nouvelle qui se concentre sur Rachel et qui vous fera encore plus tourner en bourrique.**

**Jessie13 : Toujours une réaction pour Q. Prochaine étape, les remettre ensemble.**

**Jessy03 : Bah la fin approche à grands pas, ton cœur peut le supporter j'en suis sure !**

**Ah Molly : Lol, les trois derniers chapitres ont été riches. C'est un peu LE tournant de la fic. J'aime bien l'idée du Faberry cuddle time.**

**J : Enchantée, J. c'est gentil de laisser un commentaire. Contente de faire des addict ! Faberry sera toujours de retour avec moi. Le Rachel/Britt … Mouais pourquoi pas. J'aimais bien l'idée d'un trio aussi voire plus …**

**Camille : Bien d'accord sur le fait que Satan va devoir bosser un peu plus sur le Faberry. Par contre, l'esprit tordu …**

**Santana : A dire vrai, je n'ai pas décidé qui était le narrateur mystère, c'est un peu à vous de combler ce blanc. Mais vous me direz quand je vais poster les « à-côtés ».**

**Achele : Pas de soucis, j'ai beaucoup posté en peu de temps aussi donc … Roooh, je ne fais pas souvent des chapitres tristes quand même. Je vais faire plus gai pour la suite.**

**Ines : Je publierai à la fin de la fiction les « à-côtés » qui explorent un peu la relation Faberry des premiers chapitres qui ne pouvais pas être explicite mais était quand même présente.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Le sentiment de vide est encore plus présent que ces dernières semaines. Lorsque j'ai entendu Santana dire qu'elle les avait vues s'embrasser, c'est comme si mon cerveau restait bloqué sur cette information. J'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air alors je suis sortie, ignorant les cris derrière moi.

« J'étais avec toi toute la nuit après, » hurle-t-elle dans mon dos. Je frissonne dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Enroulant mes bras autour de moi, je m'assois, essayant de traiter toutes ces paroles.

Cette information est loin de me calmer. Je me sens trahie, désorientée. Je savais que cela arriverait un jour, qu'elle finirait par se rendre que je ne suis pas assez pour elle, que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette nuit. Elle avait cette confiance que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Elle a hésité une seconde à un moment mais elle n'a rien dit.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et je me tends, espérant que ce n'est pas elle ou Santana ou Brittany ou Puck ou Finn ou … Je ne suis pas sûre que je veux voir quiconque maintenant en fait. Au fond de moi, je prie pour que cela soit Rachel.

« Hey, Quinn, » murmure Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Il est un peu nerveux et je peux le comprendre. La déception est de retour. Peut-être que je ne compte même pas assez que pour qu'elle envoie quelqu'un d'autre voir. Je me demande un instant s'ils ont tiré à la courte paille qui s'occupera de la diva et qui va risquer sa vie et venir me voir ? J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Elles semblent avoir leur vie propre, loin de mes souhaits de garder une façade digne.

« Hey, ça va aller, » tente-t-il de me rassurer. Il se tortille mal à l'aise à côté de moi. Des images n'arrêtent pas d'envahir mon esprit. Brittany et Rachel. Rachel et Britt. Rachel qui est à l'intérieur, préférant y rester que de venir me parler. Elle doit se sentir coupable.

« Donc, euh … Toi et Rachel, hein ? » demande-t-il, essayant clairement de m'entrainer sur un autre terrain. Il me regarde avec espoir et je ne peux que lui rendre un regard désabusé. Mon cœur se sent douloureux et je n'ai qu'une envie … celle de rentrer à l'intérieur pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle seule peut me remettre d'aplomb, guérir la fracture qui menace mon cœur.

Sa voix me parvient au fond de mes pensées. Mais elle n'est pas là. Elle n'est pas sortie à ma suite. Nous n'avons pas cette conversation importante loin des regards curieux. Notre relation ne doit pas valoir beaucoup à ses yeux. Mieux vaut le découvrir maintenant que plus tard quand je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre. C'est pour le mieux.

Et puis, je ne suis pas prête à ce que toute l'école le sache. Dans mon cœur, je sais que je ne fais qu'inventer des excuses, que je me refuse une chance. Il ne me reste qu'un choix, un choix socialement acceptable. J'atteins derrière mon cou, défaisant le pendentif.

Je le tiens au creux de mes mains, certaine que si je laisse aller cette petite note de musique je ne la reverrai jamais. Kurt a compris que je ne l'écoutais pas et se contente d'être à côté de moi. Il attend. Sauf que je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut attendre.

Une dernière larme glisse le long de ma joue et tombe au milieu de mes mains. Je prends la décision la plus difficile de ma vie, certaine que si je ne le fais pas, elle le fera pour moi. Je relève les yeux et observe Kurt brièvement. Je lui tends le collier, il refuse de le prendre d'abord.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Kurt, » expliqué-je d'une voix rauque, la gorge serrée. Je retiens les sanglots qui menacent de reprendre. Je pousse le collier plus près de lui encore.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande-t-il. Il semble confus sur mes raisons et je dois dire que je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui me pousse à le faire.

« J'ai peur qu'elle finisse par se rendre compte que je n'en vaux pas la peine, » commencé-je à énumérer. « Peur qu'elle finisse par me choisir sur ses rêves et le regrette un jour. » Au fond de moi, je sais que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que je dis mais cela me donne le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne supporte pas la pression. J'ai peur de ce que cela va faire à ma réputation et des conséquences. Je ne peux pas la choisir, Kurt. Rends-lui cela s'il te plait. Elle comprendra, » terminé-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec tout mon talent d'actrice. Heureusement pour moi, Kurt n'est pas Puck, Brittany ou Santana qui auraient pu voir à travers mon mensonge.

« Si tu es sûre, Quinn. Mais je continue de penser que tu fais une énorme erreur et que tu devrais parler avec elle plutôt, » se rendit-il en prenant le collier. Elle n'est pas ici, pensé-je en moi-même. Dès que la chaine quitte mes doigts, je me sens attirée par elle. Je serre les poings et me lève, descendant le chemin. Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir bu.

* * *

><p>Mes larmes n'attendent pas que je sois en sécurité à la maison. Je me bagarre avec la serrure, incapable de trouver où mettre la clé à travers le brouillard de larmes qui s'échappe de mes yeux. Je manque de m'affaler contre la porte. Pleurant encore plus dans la frustration, je cogne dessus, ne l'ébranlant même pas.<p>

Elle s'ouvre et ma mère me regarde un peu effrayée. Elle ne me demande rien et me tire dans un câlin. Je pense qu'elle a compris quand elle remarque que mon collier a disparu. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de me faire rentrer à l'abri dans la maison. C'est limite si elle ne me porte pas jusqu'à ma chambre.

Les jours suivants sont un peu flous pour moi. Je surnage dans un brouillard d'émotions diverses, peu consciente de mon environnement. Nous sommes parties au spa, ma mère espérant que le changement de décor me fasse parler. Sans succès. Je passe d'une salle à l'autre, fixant parfois mon téléphone. Son nom n'a été prononcé que deux fois au tout début du week-end mais quand ma mère a vu les torrents de larmes, elle a cessé d'amener le sujet.

Je pense que secrètement, elle doit être soulagée. Soulagée que sa fille en ait fini avec sa petite expérimentation lesbienne et qu'elle retrouve le droit chemin. Non qu'elle ait jamais osé le dire devant moi mais je vois bien les regards qu'elle me jette par moment. Elle semble vraiment apaisée. Cela me déchire le cœur un peu plus.

* * *

><p>Lundi arrive bien trop vite à mon goût mais je préfère sortir, quitter cet endroit qui ne m'accepte qu'à moitié pour qui je suis. Tout n'est qu'apparence bien entendu, encore et toujours.<p>

Comme un automate, je passe en mode sans émotions. Ils ne doivent pas sentir ma peur, mon désarroi. Pas si je souhaite continuer à diriger cette école. C'est plus facile que de pleurer sur quelque chose que j'ai perdu à jamais, c'est un schéma familier. Je m'attends presque à la voir tout autour de Finn à son casier. Est-ce qu'elle m'a trompée avec lui aussi ? Et si leur couverture n'était pas une couverture ? Et si leur petite comédie était réelle ?

Je respire avec difficulté, creusant dans mon sac pour me donner une contenance. Non, Rachel a toujours porté ses émotions sur son visage. Si c'était vrai, je l'aurai su. Je l'aurai senti. Il y aurait eu quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui m'aurait alerté. Mais j'ai bien été aveugle cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas vu, reconnu la culpabilité sur son visage. Mon regard est attiré par une altercation plus loin dans le couloir.

Mes pieds sont figés au sol quand je vois la scène beaucoup trop familière se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je veux faire un geste, un mouvement mais je ne peux décoller du sol. C'est comme si une force me clouait sur place. L'espace d'une seconde je croise son regard. La douleur que j'y lis n'allège en rien ma culpabilité.

Brittany passe à côté de moi et j'envisage de l'arrêter, de lui demander comment elle va. Mais je ne peux plus bouger alors je la regarde juste disparaitre. Santana est à côté de Rachel et lui parle doucement. Elles s'éloignent toutes les deux. C'est plus dur de la voir se détourner de moi sans même me regarder que de voir ce que va devenir notre vie quotidienne si elle veut toujours de moi. Santana ne lui en veut pas.

Le comportement de Santana est ce qui me marque le plus. Et si rien n'était vrai ? Si elle disait la vérité ? Je ne sais pas quand je prends la décision de nous donner une chance. Est-ce tard ce soir-là quand les larmes ne coulent plus et que je me repasse, seconde après seconde la scène du couloir. Rien ne semble avoir changé et pourtant tout est si différent. Je l'aime toujours. Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le même schéma se reproduit à quelques mètres de moi. Mais cette fois, elle est seule. Pas de Santana, Brittany ou n'importe qui d'autre que moi pour l'accompagner. Je ne réfléchis pas et je saisis ma chance. Discrètement, comme je l'ai fait ces dernières semaines, je me dirige vers la salle de bain où elle s'est enfermée. Je reste son amie, pensé-je, en entrant.<p>

« Hey, » dis-je sans grande conviction, espérant démarrer une conversation polie. « Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? » Elle me fixe comme si j'étais devenue folle, son regard erre sur moi et je me sens comme si elle me déshabillait. Je me sens à la fois mal à l'aise et curieusement attirée par elle.

Elle continue son rituel, pas vraiment intéressée par mon aide. Je ressens de la tristesse à son rejet mais je ne dis rien. Je m'avance plus près, goûtant déjà son odeur dans l'air, sa présence si envoutante. Sans un mot, je la repousse sur la chaise et la fais pencher la tête en arrière. Doucement, presque tendrement, je lui lave les cheveux, évitant absolument son regard posé sur mon visage. Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Moi non plus.

« J'ai eu peur. Je n'étais pas prête, » avoué-je en rinçant la dernière trace de savon. Elle relève la tête et se sèche les cheveux. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait pas entendu ma confession. Elle se change et je détourne le regard, sachant qu'elle préfère l'intimité pour le moment au moins. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvées dans cette situation, elle a perdu si rapidement ses vêtements qu'il a fallu que je me change aussi par la suite.

Je rougis aux pensées qui accompagnent ce souvenir. Elle en profite pour rassembler ses affaires et s'en aller discrètement. J'entends la porte se fermer derrière moi et le sentiment de vide revient plus fort encore. « Je veux essayer, » murmuré-je dans le silence autour de moi. Peut-être que je l'ai définitivement perdue cette fois ?

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Le reste de la journée n'a pas vraiment été une partie de thé pour nous. Je suis un peu à court de solutions mais je sais qu'il m'en reste une. J'attrape mes clés, sachant déjà où me diriger. Rachel peut avoir abandonné mais je préfèrerai qu'on me tue si je laisse Quinn faire la même chose. Nous n'avons simplement pas travaillé sur la bonne personne.

Je reconnais une voiture familière garée plus loin dans la rue. Négligeant mon plan de départ, je me dirige là-bas. Certaine qu'il s'agit d'une situation qui nécessite mon aide. Pas un mot n'est prononcé au moment où j'entre du côté passager déverrouillé. La tension est à couper au couteau.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, la voiture est mise en marche et bientôt nous décollons du trottoir, roulant au hasard de la route. Enfin c'est l'impression que cela me donne.

« J'apprécierai assez ne pas me faire kidnapper, » tenté-je de plaisanter mais le cœur n'y est pas. « S'il y a quoique ce soit que je peux faire pour aider … » Je me tais au moment où nous nous garons devant le parc. Sans un mot, je sais où nous nous dirigeons. C'est un peu notre endroit en cas de crise. La conversation sera sérieuse.

Nous nous asseyons devant le lac, observant les derniers rayons du soleil derrière les arbres. Peut-être aurai-je dû prendre un pull.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de ton aide, » sont les paroles qui trouent le silence, me faisant presque sursauter.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà une fin un peu sadique pour me faire sourire un peu. Je me rattrape en postant la suite demain vu que j'ai de l'avance sur vous maintenant. <strong>


	14. Le Tshirt : étape 8

**Ouf, plus tard que prévu mais mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? Je blâme mes amis pour me trainer dehors. Donc on range les poupées Vaudou et autres.**

**Santana : Ca ne serait pas une de mes fic si je ne le faisais pas une fois ou l'autre. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Y a toujours une solution pour le Faberry, la preuve …**

**LetInLove : Zut, une minute, j'ai pensé que j'avais gagné un nouveau lecteur … C'était fait exprès, je voulais qu'on ait un aperçu des deux côtés. Ca ne me semblait pas juste de ne parler que de Rachel.**

**Dipsylon : Lol. Une bonne motivation pour moi.**

**Achele : Il n'est pas trop triste celui-ci, promis.**

**AhMolly : Lol, j'aurai pu publier à ce moment-là oui. J'aurai dû d'ailleurs parce que je suis épuisée maintenant mais bon. Faberry Cuddle Time (et plus si affinités) ça sera pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Ines : Je vais mieux, merci. Yep, Santana et Quinn, ça change.**

**Camille : Ben si j'ai le droit de couper comme ça … Un peu moins de frustration peut-être après ce chapitre … peut-être plus de questions par contre.**

**Junkie-Coffee : Ca c'est du commentaire, lol. Je suis contente que les émotions passent parce que lorsque je les écris, je les vis vraiment et ça me touche très fort donc si ça passe pour vous aussi, j'en suis heureuse. **

**Avant dernier chapitre si tout va bien … Il me reste un petit bout du dernier à écrire mais peut-être que je vais le scinder en deux. Je ne sais pas encore, dépendra de mon humeur au moment où j'y arrive.**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de ton aide, » murmure Quinn à côté de moi. Je retiens difficilement mes moqueries, sachant à quel point c'est dur de l'admettre. Je me demande pourquoi elle nous a amenées ici quand nous aurions pu régler cela en dix minutes à la maison Berry.

« J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne veut même plus m'écouter, » explique-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu un peu plus de dix minutes alors. « Je sais que je l'ai mérité puisque j'ai fait la même chose mais elle me refuse même la chance de me rattraper. Je commence à réfléchir, sachant que Berry travaille aux grands gestes.

« Peut-être dois-tu la surprendre un peu ? » proposé-je quand elle me regarde. Elle réfléchit, cherche comme moi. Quelques fleurs, une chanson sans doute, une discussion bien sûr et l'ouverture, ça s'est essentiel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour elle d'habitude ? » demandé-je, plus parce qu'il s'agit de faire mieux que par réel intérêt. Elle rougit et soudain, la réponse m'intéresse énormément. Que peut-elle vouloir cacher ? Elle ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant ses mots. Elle sent mon regard sur elle et rougit de plus en plus.

« Et bien … » commence-t-elle, cherchant à se donner du temps. « Généralement quelques fleurs, surtout des gardénias parce que c'est un peu notre fleur, tu vois ? » Elle n'attend pas de confirmation de ma part et continue, « Je cuisine aussi pour elle. » Je grimace, cela va être difficile de faire mieux. « Et souvent, on s'offre des cadeaux. Le collier en était un. Le premier qu'elle m'a offert. » Je ne demande pas quel collier, je sais déjà.

« Mmm et tu pensais à quoi ? » l'interrogé-je curieuse. Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains croisées. Elle hausse les épaules, montrant qu'elle y a pensé mais qu'elle n'est pas parvenue à quelque chose qui en vaut la peine.

« Cela fait un moment que vous essayez de nous réunir, vous devez bien avoir encore des idées de plan quand même ? » répond-t-elle, évitant ma question et me donnant la vraie raison pour laquelle elle est venue me demander de l'aide. Tout devient plus clair maintenant.

« Je suis vexée, Q. » joué-je avec elle. « Tu sais bien que la planification n'est pas notre fort mais on pourrait ressortir les menottes peut-être ? » Elle se mord la lèvre et fait signe que non. Je lève un sourcil, curieuse de savoir pourquoi on ne pourrait pas.

« Je lui ai appris à en sortir. Elle sera juste furieuse à la fin et ça ne nous aidera pas, » murmure-t-elle en rougissant à nouveau. D'accord, je ne veux pas savoir l'histoire derrière. Ca me semble beaucoup trop inquiétant.

« Q. » dis-je doucement quand l'illumination me vient. Elle me regarde et je pose ma question sérieuse comme l'enfer à cette seconde. « A quel point es-tu prête à sacrifier ta popularité ? » Elle ne réfléchit même pas et me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Je dois l'être un petit peu, c'est clair.

« Je me fiche d'être populaire. Je préfère prendre un bain de glace tous les jours si je peux la refaire sourire comme avant, » avoue-t-elle comme si c'était un pêché. La Quinn Fabray que je ne connaissais n'aurait jamais admis ça pour personne. Berry doit vraiment être spéciale ou bonne au lit.

« Je pense que j'ai la solution parfaite pour toi. Il faut que nous rencontrions les autres, » répliqué-je en me levant. Elle me suit, jouant déjà avec ses clés de voiture. C'est juste le plan parfait et heureusement pour nous, nous avons le temps de le mettre en place d'ici à demain.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« S. Je ne suis pas sure que cela soit une bonne idée, » douté-je en regardant ma tenue. Elle sourit et cela me fait un peu peur.

« C'est la parfaite idée, arrête de râler. On sait tous à quel point Berry est possessive. Tu devrais voir sa chambre, elle a même marqué ses propres livres, » ricane-t-elle. « Ceux de sa propre bibliothèque. » Je me demande brièvement comment elle peut savoir cela mais ce n'est pas le moment d'être jalouse.

« Je te préviens, si je trouve la moindre photo ou vidéo sur la toile, tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de l'année, » menacé-je tout à fait sérieusement. « Je t'ai prévenue S. Ton idée, tu gères les conséquences, » Mon ton est un peu trop froid mais elle hoche la tête et je sais qu'elle sera derrière moi jusqu'au bout.

Je sors de la voiture, prenant mon temps pour récupérer mon sac. Santana et Brittany sont juste derrière moi, prêtes à me repousser si je préfère faire demi-tour. Je me sens comme si je marche à l'abattoir. J'essaye de me rappeler comment respirer mais mon esprit est flou.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dis-je en essayant de faire demi-tour. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Britt et Santana m'attrapent au passage, m'empêchant de regagner ma voiture. Leurs bras se glissent sous les miens et c'est limite si elles ne me portent pas jusqu'à l'entrée. Elles font tourner mon corps rigide et tente de me pousser à travers les portes.

« Tu peux le faire, Q. Pense à Rachel, » me rassure Britt en me souriant brillamment. J'essaye de me convaincre, d'accord, je peux le faire. C'est tout au sujet de la pensée positive, il s'agit juste d'un jour ordinaire. Il s'agit juste d'une journée, huit heures d'affilée. Pas grand-chose à supporter.

Je respire, relâchant mon souffle doucement. Un élève sort et m'observe curieusement. Ses yeux s'élargissent encore plus lorsqu'il voit ma tenue. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Santana me parle directement à l'oreille.

« Ou tu entres gentiment comme une grande fille dans les dix secondes ou je vais te porter et crois-moi, tu n'aimeras pas le point de vue, » me menace-t-elle doucement. Je sais qu'elle est sérieuse et qu'elle ne reculera pas. Surtout que je ne me vengerai pas puisque j'ai promis hier que j'assumerai jusqu'au bout ou je ne pourrai pas me retourner contre elles. Soit je vais au bout de cette torture que j'ai acceptée, soit je lui donne l'occasion de me taquiner gratuitement.

« Trois secondes, Q. » compte-t-elle en me poussant fortement. Je comprends le message et ferme les yeux, faisant un premier pas précaire puis de plus en plus confiante. Je peux faire ça. Je me fige au début du couloir lorsque tous les regards sont posés sur moi.

« Ne montre pas ta peur, ils peuvent la sentir, » me chuchote encore Santana à l'oreille. Je redresse le menton et fais ce que je fais de mieux. J'avance en lançant des regards assassins, heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas seule. La cloche sonne juste à propos, pile à l'heure et ne me donnant pas le temps de passer par mon casier. Il n'y a qu'à attendre que la rumeur marche.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Distraitement, je cherche des yeux une personne que je connais. Mais le couloir reste vide comme s'ils étaient tous rassemblés ailleurs. Un sentiment de mal être m'envahit. Je frotte mes paupières d'une main, déverrouillant mon casier de l'autre.

Mes yeux accrochent directement le nouveau dessin sur ma porte. Pas besoin de regarder la signature pour savoir de qui vient ce portrait. Je le décroche précautionneusement, observant les alentours. Satisfaite qu'il n'y ait personne autour de moi, je le retourne et trouve quelques mots de son écriture si parfaite.

_Mon amour pour toi ressemble à l'océan, profond, apaisant mais immortel et rien ne peut l'arrêter. _

En-dessous le dessin d'une étoile liée à une note de musique, notre code pour je t'aime. Je raccroche le dessin, pas certaine que je veux ressentir ce genre de sentiment maintenant. Ce n'est pas assez pour que je pardonne. Il lui faudra des excuses publiques, au minimum. Forte de ma nouvelle résolution, je me dirige vers ma première classe, ignorant les bavardages autour de moi.

* * *

><p>Une rumeur doit courir et cela doit être important car les mots et les chuchotements ne cessent d'enfler au fil des heures. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de détention être distribuées en trois heures de cours. Les professeurs semblent exaspérés et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais il y a un lien avec moi, j'en suis sure.<p>

Je me dirige vers mon casier, certaine que si c'est à mon sujet, j'y trouverai Kurt ou Mercedes en attente pour moi. A mon grand soulagement, personne n'est présent. Peut-être ai-je simplement rêvé tous ces regards orientés sur moi.

J'ouvre mon casier, récupérant mes livres pour mes deux périodes de chimie. Rien d'anormal pour une fois et je suis presque soulagée bien qu'un peu déçue. Je m'attendais à plus qu'un simple dessin en guise d'excuses. Je claque mon casier, sursautant à cause de la présence derrière.

« Noé, » sifflé-je, en le frappant, « je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais faire ça. » Il sourit sachant très bien qu'il n'arrêtera pas parce qu'il aime trop me voir sursauter. Il m'a avoué une fois adorer l'expression de mon visage et le petit cri que je pousse. Depuis, il prend chaque occasion pour se faufiler derrière moi et surgir à l'improviste.

« Pour toi, » dit-il simplement, sans tenir compte de mon humeur et de mon regard flagrant. Il tend un bouquet simple de gardénias et de lys. Amour secret et Je te défie de m'aimer ? Je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Certes, techniquement, j'ai rompu avec Quinn et suis libre de toute relation mais je ne me sens pas l'envie de passer maintenant.

« Noé, » débuté-je, cherchant les mots qui ne vont pas le blesser. C'est un trop bon ami. « Je ne peux pas accepter et … » Il lève une main, interrompant mes explications maladroites. Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort une jolie carte à la fois simple mais sophistiquée.

« J'ai oublié de te donner ça d'abord. Elles ne sont pas de moi, Rach » me rassure-t-il. « Tu sais bien que je ne ferai pas quelque chose comme ça quand même, » rigole-t-il quand il voit le soulagement sur mon visage. « Enfin, sauf si ça me permet une petite faveur, » ajoute-t-il après réflexion. Je le frappe légèrement sur l'épaule, sachant très bien de quelle faveur il veut parler.

_Les étoiles brillent éternellement dans le ciel mais dans le mien, il n'y a que toi. _

Je souris, difficile de ne pas craquer quand elle décide de sortir ainsi de notre routine habituelle. Les fleurs embaument l'air à côté de moi. Je les prends des mains de Noé, plongeant avec délice mon nez dedans. Dommage que je ne puisse les garder avec moi. Je les dépose délicatement dans mon casier, espérant qu'elles ne seront pas abimées d'ici la fin de la journée.

J'accroche la note à côté de mon dessin. Refermant mon casier pour la deuxième fois, je remarque que Noé en a profité pour s'échapper, évitant l'ensemble de mes questions. Ce n'est pas très grave, j'ai une autre personne à interroger et elle sera bien obligée de me répondre. J'ai justement deux heures de chimie pour les mettre au point.

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner n'arrive pas assez vite. Repassant par mon casier une dernière fois pour y prendre les notes, je suis un peu surprise par l'abondance qu'il y a dedans. En dessous des fleurs, délicatement mises dans un vase, une série de Tupperware me nargue. Adroitement, je les dégage et en ouvre un au hasard. Une salade simple s'y trouve ainsi que quelques couverts. Sur le couvercle, un mot est collé.<p>

_Nous parlons mieux l'estomac plein. Rencontre-moi où tout a commencé ? _

J'attrape les boites restantes et ferme en faisant attention à ne pas couper les fleurs. Le dessin et la note sont logés bien au chaud dans une de mes poches. Je réajuste mon sac et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la salle de chœur.

Celle-ci est vide à mon grand désespoir et j'en remercie le ciel malgré tout. Quelques bougies sont disposées tout autour de la salle, l'éclairant comme un phare. Je suis figée à l'entrée, incapable de briser la quiétude qui gouverne cette pièce.

« Cela sera plus facile si nous entrons, » murmure Quinn derrière moi. Je ne sursaute même pas, mon corps sachant déjà depuis un moment qu'elle m'observait. Comment ? Je l'ignore, j'ai juste cette certitude. Je me demande si ma réaction est la bonne.

Doucement, je sens une de ses mains appuyé sur mon dos et me pousser à l'intérieur. Elle referme la porte derrière moi et me prend les boites des mains. Elle se dirige vers les gradins où une couverture et des coussins ont été disposés à la place des chaises. Pas de doute, elle a reçu de l'aide mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dans l'envie de me plaindre. C'est parfait.

Elle ne dit rien quand elle revient timidement vers moi. Elle tend une main et je lâche ses yeux pour la regarder. Je peux la prendre et revenir à quelque chose de merveilleux ou je peux faire demi-tour et oublier que c'est arrivé. Mon estomac décide pour moi. J'ai vraiment trop faim et les cookies ont l'air prometteur. Non que je n'ai pas déjà goûté à l'un ou à l'autre en chemin. Je ne suis qu'humaine après tout.

Ses yeux me fixent toujours, me suppliant d'accepter son offre de paix. Je souris en retour et la laisse m'emmener.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Le diner est calme et paisible. Elle me pose quelques questions anodines, tournant autour du véritable sujet et je réponds honnêtement. Elle n'a encore rien demandé à propos de ce matin et je me demande si les rumeurs sont bien parvenues jusqu'à elle.

« Merci Quinn. C'était agréable de diner avec toi, » me remercie-t-elle poliment. La distance entre nous me semble énorme, elle me donne l'impression qu'elle se trouve à des kilomètres de moi et pas à quelques dizaines de centimètres.

« Ce fut un plaisir, » répondis-je honnêtement, pas certaine de ce que je suis autorisée à dire ou à faire pour le moment. Mes lèvres ne veulent que l'embrasser, mes bras la serrer contre moi et ne jamais la laisser aller mais je ne fais rien de cela, la regardant quitter. Elle marche doucement presque à reculons et quand elle atteint la porte, elle se retourne brièvement pour me détailler. Je suppose qu'il va falloir encore continuer avec le plan de Britt maintenant.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je suis plutôt confuse. J'ai vu le désir dans le regard de Quinn aujourd'hui. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi quand elle m'a violemment rejetée la semaine passée. Comment savoir si elle est vraiment sincère ? Oui, un diner en tête à tête avec bougies à l'école était vraiment risqué et incroyablement réfléchi mais elle n'a pas vraiment pris de risque avec le lieu. La salle de chœur est loin de tout et toujours déserte.

Les rumeurs continuent sur mon passage et je n'y prête pas plus attention qu'à l'ordinaire. Du coin de l'œil, je repère deux joueurs de foot et je sais déjà ce qui m'attend. J'ai juste le temps de me préparer mentalement. Mais rien ne vient. Quelques cris de stupeur me font ouvrir les yeux. La scène est proprement irréaliste. Quinn est devant moi, dégoulinante de glace mauve, tâchant son t-shirt blanc.

Heureusement, le reste est épargné quand on sait que cette saveur est particulièrement tenace. Un instant, je me demande pourquoi elle porte ce t-shirt au-dessus mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter plus que Santana entre dans la danse. Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de ces deux abrutis.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite mardi ou mercredi et cela sera le dernier chapitre (je pense). <strong>


	15. Pratique : étape 9

**Ouf, pire chapitre que j'ai eu à écrire. Juste difficile de se retrouver seule suffisamment longtemps que pour arriver à quelque chose de potable … Vous allez comprendre sur la fin, juste pour dire. Enfin, ça fait plus de 6 heures que je travaille dessus donc … **

**LetInLove : j'ai pas pensé à Santana tient. **

**Camille : Pas loin, pas loin. **

**AhMolly : J'ai une autre histoire en route dans le même genre que celle-ci. Il semble que tout le monde se plaigne que je sois trop sadique MAIS secrètement je sais que vous l'aimez. **

**Junkie-Coffee : Je devrais peut-être commencer à faire commerce de ces poupées … Dieu donc … Ok, ça fait de moi quoi alors ? Sinon, oui je vois le cerf. Lol.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Pourquoi couper ? Aucune idée pour le suspense ?**

**Santana : Oh tu vas m'aimer dans les prochains jours … juste pour dire.**

**Bakachan : :D**

**Jessie13 : c'est une honte, c'est sûre. Mais je vais m'en remettre.**

**Sinon, parait que je me fais détester à chaque fin de chapitre ? Dixit une de mes nouvelles/nouveaux lectrices/lecteurs.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Oh. Mon. Dieu. La sensation est douloureuse, bien plus que ne le montre Rachel. Brièvement, je salue son courage pour être restée si stoïque à chaque fois. Ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose à laquelle je pourrai m'habituer. J'ai l'impression d'être plongée dans un océan de glace. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai fermé les yeux juste avant, évitant plus de souffrances.

La suite est un peu floue pour moi. J'entends des voix crier autour de moi et je suis presque sure de reconnaitre celles de Santana et Rachel. Sans certitude, je sens une main s'emparer de la mienne et me tirer vers ce que je suppose être une douche ou une salle de bain. Il me frappe que je n'ai pas de vêtements propres à me mettre. Je vais devoir rentrer à la maison.

Brittany m'aide à effacer le maximum de mon visage et je la remercie d'un sourire. Elle semble rassurée lorsque je l'envoie à la recherche de Santana. J'espère que cette dernière n'aura tué personne entre temps. Attrapant mes clés au fond de mon sac, je me dirige discrètement, par des chemins détournés jusqu'au parking. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de croiser quelqu'un.

Je suis un peu triste de ne pas être en mesure de parler à Rachel mais je suppose que cela pourra attendre demain.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

La scène est légèrement bizarre. Je dois utiliser toute ma force pour empêcher Santana de sauter sur des joueurs qui font quatre fois sa taille aussi bien en long qu'en large. Elle les insulte et se débat contre moi mais je sais qu'elle n'y va pas avec toute sa force. Je sens qu'elle se retient elle-même. Elle ne souhaite sans doute pas me faire mal non plus.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle ne s'est toujours pas arrêtée d'hurler bien que les responsables doivent sans doute être loin maintenant. Je ne peux que me risquer à un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule qui ne m'apprend pas grand-chose si ce n'est que Quinn a disparu à nouveau. J'ai cessé de me concentrer sur ce que disait Santana au début quand ce n'était que des insultes mais les phrases qu'elle crie maintenant m'interpellent.

« Bande de crétins sans cervelle, on pourrait penser que vous savez lire. Attendez seulement qu'elle revienne qu'on puisse s'expliquer et … » Sa diatribe pourtant passionnante est enfin coupée lorsque des bras puissants prennent le relais des miens. Croisant les yeux bleu doux de Brittany, je la laisse aller. Immédiatement, Santana se calme et se tourne vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? » Pas besoin pour elle de me parler plus, c'est la question que je me pose aussi. Agrippant mon collier, je me dépêche de vérifier une à une toutes les possibilités de refuge pour Quinn mais elle ne se trouve nulle part à l'école. Je dois renoncer au moment où la cloche sonne, signalant la fin de notre déjeuner.

Je la retrouverai en Glee, décidé-je, en moi-même, déçue de ne pas être parvenue à la rattraper et à l'aider. Peut-être que j'aurai dû laisser Santana se faire massacrer après tout. Je suis dépitée lorsque je ne la retrouve pas non plus dans la salle de chœur, trois heures plus tard.

« Hey, Rach. » me salue Finn un sourire heureux sur le visage. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu le provoquer tout en lui retournant son salut. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et son attention se fixe sur le tableau blanc. Je vais pour lui parler et engager une conversation amicale en attendant les autres.

« Alors ? » m'interroge Puck en arrivant à son tour. « On arrive à avoir le gros morceau, hein ? » me taquine-t-il, du moins je le suppose parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parle. Je vais pour répliquer quand Kurt entre à son tour suivit de Blaine.

« Il va trop falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu la convaincre de porter ce truc, » débute-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « C'était géant ! Toute l'école ne parle que de ça. » Je suis encore plus perdue mais cela explique certainement ma journée plutôt bizarre d'aujourd'hui et les chuchotements qui semblaient me suivre pas après pas. Je n'ai pas le temps, encore, de répliquer que Tina, Mercedes et Mike interviennent à leur tour.

« Belle façon de sortir en tout cas. Je m'incline devant le culot qu'il vous a fallu, » insiste Mercedes en faisant une petite courbette vers moi.

« Je suis contente que vous vous soyez rabibochées, » ajoute Tina sans me laisser commenter. Je perds mes mots, essayant de reconstituer ce qui vient d'être dit. Se pourrait-il qu'il parle de Quinn et de moi ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, » articulé-je après quelques minutes de silence, tous me fixant dans l'attente que je dise quelque chose.

« Simple, Berry. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas préoccupée d'autre chose que de ta petite personne, aujourd'hui ? » Questionne Santana en entrant devant Mr Schuester et Brittany.

« C'était mon idée, » ajoute Britt en rebondissant légèrement. Elle est tout sourire vers moi, attendant visiblement que je la félicite pour ce plan génial qu'elle doit avoir mis au point. La seule chose, c'est que j'ignore ce que je suis sensée apprécier. Mon air perdu n'est pas perdu pour tout le monde.

« Noon, » chuchote craintivement Kurt. « Elle n'a rien remarqué. » Ils froncent tous les sourcils en regardant vers moi ce qui me pousse à me demander si je n'ai pas quelque chose d'accrocher sur moi ou mon visage ou peut-être les deux. Je baisse les yeux pour inspecter ma tenue discrètement et la salle éclate, rigolant de moi sans doute. Je me lève et me tiens devant eux, le regard furieux. Et Quinn qui n'est pas encore arrivée, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici et les laisser se moquer de moi.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je ne vais pas rester à écouter vos bêtises plus longtemps, » décidé-je sérieusement en ramassant mes affaires.

« Rachel, » appelle Finn derrière moi et je me tourne pour le regarder une seconde. « Tu n'as vraiment pas vu ce que portait Quinn aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » Je l'observe perdue à nouveau, même si le nom de Quinn me retient plus surement qu'une corde.

« Rien d'inhabituel. Elle était magnifique comme d'habitude, » dis-je, vraiment plus très sûre de moi. Je réfléchis encore et encore. Je me souviens avoir remarqué un t-shirt blanc la dernière fois que je l'ai vue qu'elle ne portait pas quand nous nous sommes retrouvées ici pour manger mais c'est à peu près tout.

« Rach, Quinn a porté toute la journée un T-shirt avec une inscription, » explique Sam en me fixant avec un regard qui ne trompe pas. Jalousie. Mes yeux s'agrandissent lorsque je reconstitue petit à petit le puzzle. Il faut que je voie Quinn. L'urgence doit se voir sur mon visage car Britt me donne l'information dont j'ai besoin.

« Elle est rentrée pour se changer. Elle n'est pas revenue, » me sourit-elle. Je me demande si elle pense que c'est l'occasion pour moi de … Je freine mes pensées, certaine que puisque j'ai déjà rejetée Quinn une fois aujourd'hui alors ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

« Mr Schue, je suis désolée. J'ai à faire, » expliqué-je précipitamment, sortant effectivement de la salle cette fois.

« Ouais, Rach. Va la chercher ! » Hurlèrent-ils derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Une série de sms m'atteignent en même temps, me prévenant de l'arrivée imminente de Rachel. Décidant de la surprendre un peu, je fais le tour de la maison et me cache légèrement sur le côté de la porte, près de la balançoire où nous avons eu l'habitude de rester observer les étoiles.

Curieuse, je la vois garer sa voiture et marcher très doucement jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle lève le bras plusieurs fois mais ne sonne pas. Elle le laisse retomber à côté d'elle, visiblement peu désireuse de le faire. Elle semble se parler à elle-même. Dommage qu'elle chuchote car je ne peux entendre d'où je suis ce qu'elle se reproche.

« Tu sais, généralement, on toque, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de constater à haute voix, tournant la balançoire dans sa direction pour qu'elle puisse me voir. Elle saute, posant une main sur son cœur.

« Jésus, Quinn. » Elle me sourit et se rapproche doucement. Quand elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres, elle me tape méchamment sur le bras.

« Hey, » répliqué-je en boudant légèrement tandis qu'elle me pousse plus loin pour se faire une place.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire peur et risquer une crise cardiaque. On ne surprend pas les gens. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? » se justifie-t-elle en souriant. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à la question, sachant parfaitement que je le referai à la moindre occasion. Elle s'installe confortablement et demande malicieusement.

« Alors qu'y avait-il sur le t-shirt ? » Je rougis et détourne le regard en premier. « Oooh, allez Quinn. J'ai le droit de savoir quand même. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Je veux le voir, » exige-t-elle, en soulevant mon pull. Je ris doucement.

« Tu vas vraiment me déshabiller devant l'ensemble du voisinage, » la taquiné-je gentiment, certaine que cela va la faire reculer. A ma grande surprise, elle ne tient pas compte de ma remarque et force mon pull presque au-dessus de ma tête. Elle soupire dans la défaite tandis que je le remets en place.

« Dis-moi, » supplie-t-elle doucement. « Je dois être la seule de l'école à l'ignorer à l'heure actuelle. »

« Love Faberry avec une étoile, » avoué-je tranquillement avec un sourire. « Je voulais mettre : J'aime Rachel Berry de tout mon cœur et je ne peux concevoir ma vie sans elle. Mais bizarrement ça ne rentrait pas sur le T-shirt, » tenté-je de blaguer. Elle ne rit pas, son expression devenue sérieuse.

« C'est vrai ? » demande-t-elle timidement et je souris plus brillamment encore, bien que je sois triste de voir qu'elle hésite toujours. Je me lève et attrape sa main. Elle me laisse l'entrainer derrière moi, suivant sans un mot jusque dans ma chambre. Elle reste à mon côté quand je pianote sur mon ordinateur, me connectant à Facebook.

Je me retire et lui laisse la chaise avec un geste de la main pour l'inviter à faire comme chez elle. Je me couche sur le lit, attendant son verdict pendant qu'elle va au travers des commentaires et des photos sur mon profil. Je lui accorde le temps qu'il lui faut, sachant déjà la fin et ce qui s'est dit.

* * *

><p>Je dois avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes car je la sens arriver plus que je la vois. Elle saute à côté de moi avec un grand sourire qui illumine toute la pièce et fait chanter mon cœur. Le lit oscille un petit peu. Mon expression est en miroir de la sienne bien que j'essaye désespérément de ne pas montrer mes émotions.<p>

Le premier baiser me prend par surprise, à la dérive dans mes pensées. Heureusement, mes mains semblent savoir quoi faire et ramènent ses lèvres contre les miennes à la seconde où elle s'écarte de moi. Je la sens manœuvrer jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus de moi et ne trouve rien à redire à cela pour le moment.

Me souvenant de l'histoire en entier, je ne peux que m'écarter, désireuse d'être sûre avant de me laisser emporter à nouveau. « Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas parler avant ? » Elle embrasse le bout de mon nez avant de se reculer légèrement toujours à cheval au-dessus de moi. Ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête me détiennent moins fortement que son regard de convoitise pure.

Subitement, je trouve que parler est surfait mais je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire pour nous deux. Elle dépose encore un baiser sur ma joue avant de me fixer à nouveau, mortellement sérieuse.

« Quinn Fabray, » commence-t-elle et je sais où cela va nous mener. « Seras-tu ma petite amie ? » Un éclair de peur passe dans ses yeux que la proximité rend difficile à cacher. Elle craint que je vais dire non et me dégager. Je suppose que j'ai beaucoup de confiance à rattraper.

« A une condition, » décidé-je, estimant que c'est pour le mieux. Elle attend que je continue, déjà certaine d'accepter sans réserve. « Je veux savoir ce que tu faisais avec Brittany et si je dois m'inquiéter à ce sujet à l'avenir ? » Je suis grave mais parviens à le faire passer comme une petite blague, quelque chose sur laquelle je n'accorde pas tant d'importance et pourtant je suis suspendue à ses lèvres.

Elle rougit et cache son visage dans mon cou. Je fronce les sourcils, plus certaine de vouloir savoir – et si mes craintes étaient vraies finalement ? – mais à la fois vraiment curieuse maintenant. « Rach ? » appelé-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle marmonne quelque chose contre mon épaule et je sens son souffle heurter la peau découverte. Ce simple geste me fait frémir. « Rach ? » Délicatement, je pousse avec mes mains contre ses cheveux, essayant de lui relever la tête. Elle le fait sans croiser mon regard. Ses yeux se fixent sur mon menton.

« J'ai demandé à Brittany des conseils, » avoue-t-elle en rougissant tellement que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de demander à propos de quoi. « Mais la prochaine fois, j'irai voir Santana. Ne t'inquiète pas, » ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. « Plus jamais Brittany. Elle ne sait pas s'arrêter. » Mon corps se tend à cette confession et je me demande si elle a compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Pardon ? » parvins-je à articuler malgré le choc. Elle ouvre des grands yeux et fait un contact avec les miens, me donnant la possibilité de voir qu'elle ne ment pas. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Je te le jure. » Je respire une bonne fois, désireuse de la croire et d'en finir avec ce drame.

« Je te crois, » la calmé-je. « Juste viens me voir plutôt au lieu de Britt ou Santana ou n'importe qui d'autre. » Elle fait la moue et se redresse un peu, clairement pas très contente d'elle mais n'ayant pas envie de changer de tactique.

« Mais comment puis-je te surprendre alors ? » boude-t-elle adorablement. Si adorable que je dois rire un peu à son expression, détendant effectivement l'atmosphère. Je relève la tête et l'embrasse joyeusement avant de lui répondre mortellement grave.

« Ma jalousie peut gérer internet, » tenté-je de la rassurer avant de réorienter la conversation vers un terrain moins miné. « Bon et si tu me montrais un peu ce que tu as appris. Je crois me souvenir de quelques leçons de Britt moi aussi. Peut-être que l'on peut mettre en commun notre savoir ? »

Elle enfouit son visage à nouveau contre mon cou, me chatouillant légèrement au passage. « Je te hais, » murmure-t-elle sur ma peau avant de déposer ses lèvres. Je soupire, ayant l'impression de devenir de la gelée au fur et à mesure qu'elle progresse, remontant le long de mon cou puis de ma mâchoire avec sa langue et ses lèvres magiques. Elle termine par un long baiser sur mes lèvres qui, bien entendu, se finit par un combat pour la domination.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je perds, trop heureuse que pour éventuellement en être vexée. « J'ai quelque chose que je veux essayer, » avoue-t-elle après avoir épinglé mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Je lui donne mon accord d'un signe de tête. Elle retourne à me taquiner gentiment avant de parler.

« Je veux voir jusqu'où tu peux te contrôler. » Mon visage blanchit à ses mots. Ca ne peut pas être bon, pas bon du tout. « Laisse tes mains là, » ordonne-t-elle avec un regard qui me défie de faire l'inverse ou d'oser bouger sans son accord. Elle enfonce mes poignets dans l'oreiller au-dessus de moi pour faire bonne mesure.

Je souris, pas vraiment dans l'envie de contester son envie de dominer pour une fois. Elle semble si sûre d'elle. C'est vraiment excitant. Mon pull, ayant fini par terre depuis longtemps, je me redresse légèrement pour l'aider à m'enlever le t-shirt que j'avais enfilé à la va-vite. Cela me laisse en soutien-gorge et je suis vraiment déçue de ne pas parvenir à faire de même pour elle mais je souhaite voir jusqu'où elle peut aller.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Garant la voiture en face de la maison, je tente une nouvelle fois. Brittany observe le jardin du voisin, certaine que tout va bien comme elle a essayé de m'en convaincre maintes et maintes fois depuis que nous avons quitté Glee. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions répéter sans Quinn et Rachel de toute façon.

Le téléphone de Quinn ne répond pas … encore une fois. Cela ne me laisse que deux hypothèses : soit elles sont occupées à jouer et dans ce cas, je peux rentrer en faire autant avec B, soit elles sont occupées à s'entretuer ce qui est l'hypothèse alternative et surtout celle le moins susceptible d'arriver à voir le regard sur le visage de Rachel lorsqu'elle a quitté.

Donc je peux laisser tomber et conduire ma propre blonde dans un meilleur endroit que cette voiture. Quoique.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« Rach, » supplié-je pour ce que j'avais l'impression d'être la centième fois. « Juste … » je ne peux articuler un mot de plus tandis qu'elle continue à me taquiner inlassablement. Oh Fuck, elle joue avec mon corps, le faisant passer du froid au feu en quelques touches bien appliquées. Je ne veux rien d'autre que la pousser plus bas, là où j'ai réellement besoin d'elle mais, imaginant que c'est une partie de ma punition pour la rupture et le reste, je n'ai rien fait que de suivre ses ordres pour le moment. Je prendrai certainement ma revanche plus tard.

Toutes mes pensées sont balayées lorsque je sens sa tête glisser le long de mon ventre, quittant le haut de mon corps qu'elle taquinait sans relâche depuis ce qui me semble être des heures. Ma peau tire, désireuse d'un certain soulagement. Elle s'est couchée entre mes jambes, m'empêchant de créer le dernier petit frottement dont j'ai besoin.

Sa langue retrace les contours de mon nombril, légèrement appuyant. Je souhaite qu'elle refasse ce mouvement plus bas. Je ne respire plus, complètement devenue une pâte molle dont elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Ses doigts caressent mes côtés, me chatouillant juste assez pour me tirer un gémissement mais restant loin de la pression que j'aimerai.

Elle se redresse entre mes genoux et je manque aussitôt sa chaleur, je frissonne presque à l'abandon. Elle me sourit, visiblement ravie du travail qu'elle vient d'effectuer. A moins que ça ne soit de moi. Je ne suis plus en état de penser clairement pour le moment, je veux juste une chose.

« Rachel, » mendié-je, faisant passer tout ce que je souhaite dans son nom. Elle rampe sur moi, veillant à ne pas faire de contact à certains endroits.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrai, » avoue-t-elle contre mes lèvres. « Mais te voir si … » Je m'empare de ses lèvres, essayant de transmettre tout ce que je pense dans ce baiser tout en veillant à ne pas la toucher de mes mains. La seule fois où je l'ai transgressé cet ordre, elle a tout recommencé à zéro. Toutes les taquineries, me ramenant sur le bord une nouvelle fois, assez bonne leçon que pour me faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

« Ok, » murmure-t-elle à bout de souffle. « J'ai envie de te goûter maintenant. » Timidement, j'écarte une mèche de cheveux, ne croyant pas que ma torture s'achève enfin. Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur mon nez et je peux dire que c'est devenu sa nouvelle chose préférée. Elle glisse le long de mon corps, taquinant ma peau rouge une dernière fois avec sa langue, ratissant tous les endroits qu'elle a redécouverts.

Ses doigts brossent le long de mes cuisses, se rapprochant presque timidement d'où j'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne suis plus au-delà des gémissements ou des demandes, suppliant pour un frôlement n'importe lequel. Elle caresse tendrement ma peau de légers baisers, pas assez que pour je puisse trouver ma libération mais assez pour me ramener à nouveau sur le bord comme elle l'a déjà fait cinq fois ou est-ce six ?

Sa langue entre dans la partie, goûtant ma sueur. Je la sens sourire contre moi tandis qu'elle tient mes hanches contre le lit. Je n'ai plus de contrôle sur mon corps. Je la sens littéralement partout sur moi.

Il suffit d'une touche simple pour que j'accède à ma libération tant attendue. Un orgasme tellement fort que je me retrouve à pousser mes hanches contre son visage, encore et encore, hurlant son nom. Ma respiration finit par s'égaliser et je prie que ma mère ne soit pas rentrée trop tôt. Je la sens remonter à nouveau, ses bras autour de moi tandis que l'espace autour de moi devient noir.

Nous allons certainement demander conseil à Brittany encore. Quand j'aurai regagné la capacité de marcher et que je pourrai lui faire voir ce que c'est et à quel point c'est bon. Ma vengeance n'est pas loin.

* * *

><p><strong>So assez Happy end pour vous ou j'ai besoin d'un petit épilogue ? <strong>


	16. épilogue

**Petit épilogue, parce que je n'ai jamais envisagé d'arrêter au chapitre précédent. Il y a de la matière pour plus mais je veux juste terminer sur une bonne note et vous donner de quoi rêver.**

**Dipsylon : il est petit mais c'est un épilogue. **

**Jessie13 : Merci, ce fut un plaisir de l'écrire pour vous. Et merci pour laisser un petit mot si souvent, cela embellit ma journée.**

**Camille : Je m'améliore je trouve dans certaines choses.**

**Marine : C'est une histoire à relire maintenant que vous savez ce qui se passe. Il y a un éclairage différent pour beaucoup de scènes.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Lol, le Brittana qui débarque a été envisagé et rapidement abandonné. Mais pas de suite de prévue. J'ai atteint mes limites pour celle-ci. Même si je donne quelques pistes, je n'écrirai pas ce genre de suite. Pas pour le moment. **

**LetinLove : Si tout le monde a cru que Satan allait débarquer c'est que vous me connaissez bien. **

**Jessy03 : Je vais avancer dans Get It right demain. Au moins c'est du Faberry et je pense que vous allez aimer.**

**Santana : Pas de la vengeance de Q. Donc nous en sommes aux déclarations … Je pense que tu vas aimer ce que j'ai prévu pour Sex Friend. Ca sera un happy ending.**

**Achele : Rooh, comme si je n'allais pas finir en happy ending. Quand même …**

**Bakachan : Tu veux hein … Enfin, au moins, je m'améliore. C'est venu plus vite dans Sex Friend en même temps …**

**Junkie-Coffee : Un ordre hein ? Bon d'accord. Contente en tout cas de faire partager mon amour du Faberry. **

**Muse-zéro : Je te remercie, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes objectifs ont été atteint pour cette histoire. Je vais travailler sur les autres. **

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Je dois me retenir de rire à la seconde où je vois Quinn s'approcher de moi le lendemain matin. Elle semble affreusement épuisée et douloureuse. Elle fait un bon travail pour le cacher mais je dois dire que l'écharpe est quasi un indice incontournable.

« Bonne nuit ? » demandé-je quand elle s'arrête à ma hauteur en grimaçant. Elle me sourit et je sais qu'elle n'est pas fondamentalement en colère contre moi. Rachel lui a dit pour Brittany et Quinn sait que ça ne se reproduira pas.

« En fait, » commence-t-elle. « Je pense que je pourrai avoir besoin d'un peu de repos mais Rach m'a menacé d'aller une semaine sans si je ne passais pas te faire une proposition d'abord. » Mon intérêt est éveillé, c'est peu dire. Je souris plus encore à la menace que je sais ludique. Berry n'ira jamais une semaine sans Quinn. Tout comme je ne pourrai pas imaginer Quinn le faire.

« Depuis, » continue Quinn en face de moi, rougissant abondamment. « que Britt a aidé Rachel, il semble que … euh. » Elle s'embrouille dans ses mots et rougit encore plus. Elle évite mon regard et je comprends.

« Oh God. Vous voulez un … » Je peine à mon tour à trouver le bon mot mais plus parce qu'il faut que je me retienne d'exploser de rire. « un quatuor ? » Quinn fixe ses pieds tandis que je tente de l'analyser un peu plus. Elle relève les yeux et croise mon regard déterminée.

« Quoi ? Non. Je ne partage pas … pour le moment, » l'ajout ne passe pas inaperçu pour moi et je me dis que l'on devrait peut-être travailler dessus une fois qu'elles seront un peu moins tendues. « En fait, » poursuit-elle, enfin arrivée à agencer ses pensées. « Je voudrai la surprendre et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

Elle irradie la confiance quand elle termine son petit monologue et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Ma foi, si j'ai formé ce couple, je peux bien faire leur éducation sexuelle en prime. Drapant mon bras autour de ses épaules, je la traine à ma suite, déçue d'être légèrement plus petite car la position m'est inconfortable.

Nous chuchotons pendant quelques minutes tandis que je nous dirige vers la cafétéria. Rien de bien méchant mais je sens que je vais profiter de ce moment.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Ma journée avait bien commencé mais il doit y avoir une sorte de karma ou quelque chose qui empêche la terre de tourner rond pour moi. Il serait peut-être temps que j'étudie cette chose du karma, juste pour être sûre de pouvoir écarter toutes les hypothèses.

Mais commençons par le début, après avoir vu Quinn se diriger vers Santana, je savais que la nuit d'hier n'était que le commencement. Je n'ai même pas ressenti la moindre jalousie à cela. Il y a un certain nombre de fantasmes que je peux voir Quinn remplir. Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher pendant Glee et cela sera déjà un soulagement.

L'impression tenace qu'un changement est en marche me titille depuis un moment. J'observe discrètement autour de moi avant d'ouvrir mon casier, fière de la nouvelle photo qui y trône. Je n'aurai pu rêver mieux que celle-ci. C'est tellement Quinn et tellement nous. J'ignore qui a pris la photo mais quand je la vois, je me demande comment nous avons pu faire illusion si longtemps.

Quinn se tient dans mon dos, ses bras autour de moi, la tête sur mon épaule. Elle me fixe avec un regard que je qualifierai d'amour pur et un petit sourire comme si elle connaissait un secret que j'ignore. Je suis entrain de lui parler, reflétant malgré tout son sourire, mes mains sur les siennes. Je me souviens du sentiment, du fait de me sentir si protégée. Je frissonne légèrement, personne ne me retient pour le moment.

« Hey, Berry. » Je devrais savoir mieux maintenant. Je devrais être habituée et arrêter d'y croire systématiquement mais je crois en l'être humain. Un peu trop sans doute. Je me retourne, claquant précipitamment mon casier de peur de leur donner davantage de munitions.

Au choc thermique que je ressens immédiatement après, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de plus. Ils ont déjà tout ce qu'il faut. J'entends les rires autour de moi tandis que œil après œil, je dégage ma vision et le reste de mon visage. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Je déteste la saveur raisin.

* * *

><p>Je ne vois pas Quinn de la journée et c'est sans doute ce qui sauve notre téméraire abruti et les deux autres qui sont passés par la suite. Si elle avait seulement remarqué que j'ai changé de vêtements, elle m'aurait cuisiné jusqu'à me faire avouer qui. Pas question que d'autres payent la même chose que moi tous les jours.<p>

Son absence me mine légèrement mais elle a promis de passer me voir après les cours donc je pourrai tout aussi bien me changer à nouveau dans quelque chose de plus confortable qui ne laisserait pas sous-entendre l'ensemble de la catastrophe.

Lorsque je reviens de la salle de bain, j'entends des voix en bas. Finissant de boutonner le reste de mon chemisier, je descends, curieuse. Je discerne rapidement trois voix que je n'ai pas grand mal à identifier : Quinn, Santana et Brittany. Leur présence me surprend un peu et je me demande ce qu'elles viennent faire ici maintenant.

Marchant timidement avant de me rappeler qu'il s'agit de ma propre maison quand même, je me dirige vers le salon. Elles sont assises toutes les trois et rigolent d'une blague quelconque. Croisant les bras, je pénètre dans la pièce.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? » tenté-je de paraitre contrariée alors qu'elles se tournent vers moi. Quinn se lève avec un grand sourire et m'enveloppe dans une étreinte. Je la sens respirer mes cheveux avant de se reculer un peu et de prétendre à un baiser. Mes bras, toujours croisés sur ma poitrine, sont pressés entre nous, rendant la position inconfortable pour moi.

« Elles sont venues voir comment tu allais. Il y a quelques rumeurs … » laisse-t-elle entendre contre mes lèvres lorsqu'elle se détache. J'ouvre les yeux immédiatement pour croiser son regard. Elle sait. Je tente de mettre en place un jeu quelconque mais il semble que cela soit perdu d'avance quand je la regarde.

« Je ne dirai pas qui c'est, » m'obstiné-je, en me détournant pour aller m'asseoir sur le canapé. Santana regarde vers moi avec une expression amusée.

« Pas ce genre de rumeur mais c'est devenu intéressant. Dis-nous en plus, » me taquine-t-elle. Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma copine, figée, le regard perdu. Oh, flûte. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas.

« Rien d'intéressant, » tenté-je de couvrir et à mon grand soulagement, ma diversion marche. « De quelles rumeurs parlez-vous ? »

« Sexy rumeurs, » enchaine Santana avec un clin d'œil. Elles savent pour l'éléphant de glace multicolore au milieu de la pièce mais tout le monde choisit de se concentrer sur l'autre sujet délicat. Comment annoncer au monde notre relation sans provoquer un chaos total ou l'anarchie ?

* * *

><p>Il faut que j'attende plus tard ou plus précisément que je me retrouve sans échappatoire possible avec Quinn au-dessus de moi pour en entendre parler à nouveau. Elle ralentit doucement ses baisers mais je suis déjà haletante, suffisamment que pour vouloir plus et je le veux maintenant.<p>

« Quinn, pitié, » supplié-je quand je la vois sourire, un air calculateur sur son visage. « Fais quelque chose. » Son expression gagne encore en arrogance et je sais que je suis fichue. Un bref combat s'ensuit entre nous tandis que je tente désespérément de faire quelque chose pour moi-même.

« Oh non, non. Je suis là, je prends en charge tes besoins, » rigole-t-elle. J'essaie de me sentir rassurée par cette déclaration mais quand je vois le regard sur son visage, je sais que cela ne va pas bien tourner pour moi.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demande-t-elle abruptement. Son insécurité est touchante pour moi et je ne veux que la serrer dans mes bras, du moins, je le ferai après qu'elle ait pris soin de moi. Joignant nos regards, j'articule un doux « oui, je t'aime ». Elle sourit mais quelque chose est juste bizarre. Elle se penche près de mon oreille et m'avertit doucement.

« Alors dis-moi qui a eu l'audace d'obliger ma copine à changer trois fois de vêtements aujourd'hui ou je me relève et tu finiras seule, » le ton est mortellement sérieux et incroyablement sexy. J'avale, incapable d'articuler un mot. Elle se recule pour contempler l'effet de sa menace.

« Rach ? » demande-t-elle encore mais je suis figée, incapable de traiter les mots maintenant. Je me secoue de ma surprise juste au moment où elle se décale, envoyant une vague d'air froid sur mon corps surchauffé.

J'articule difficilement les noms. Qui suis-je pour résister à pareille menace ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort que je vois la plus belle vue du monde : Quinn Fabray, nue, un sourire sur ses lèvres, descendant entre mes jambes. Soudain l'avenir des autres me semble beaucoup moins préoccupant.

* * *

><p>« Et tu as été trahie par ton shampoing, baby. Pas tes incroyables capacités d'actrice, » murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille quand elle me tient quelques minutes plus tard. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, avant de terminer. « Tu utilises un shampoing à la mangue dans ces cas-là mais je préfère la vanille sur toi. » Je m'endors un sourire sur mon visage.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Non cette fois, c'est vraiment fini et je n'envisage pas de suite. Je vais poster de temps à autre les à-côtés de cette histoire mais je préfère me concentrer en priorité sur mon travail en cours. Mais je vous promets qu'ils apparaitront. <strong>

**Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui laisseront un petit mot par la suite. Même quand l'histoire est finie, cela fait chaud au cœur de les recevoir. Donc merci pour tous ceux qui prendront cinq minutes de leur temps pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent. C'est très, très apprécié. **


End file.
